La grace d'un pardon
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: C'est de l'amour que découle le sentiment du pardon. Il n'y a que l'amour qui pardonne. Peter Deunov. Dramione - Rating M.
1. Avant-propos

**La grâce d'un pardon**

Bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices adoré-e-s, anciens ou nouveaux, soyez les bienvenu-e-s sur cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis (déjà) de retour.

Je sais que j'avais prévu une publication pour le 19 septembre, jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione mais après une seule journée, vous me manquiez trop !

Parlons de la fanfiction

C'est une **Dramione** (Drago/Hermione), son **rating M** se justifiera plus tard en raison de la présence de lemon.

C'est une **post-Poudlard.**

Voilà une citation qui, je trouve, correspond très bien à la fanfiction à venir.

 ** _C'est de l'amour que découle le sentiment du pardon._**  
 ** _Il n'y a que l'amour qui pardonne._**

 ** _Peter Deunov_**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que rien de m'appartient, ni les personnages (sauf OC), ni l'univers magique déjà connu. Tout a été créé par J.K Rowling (gloire à elle). Il n'y a que cette histoire, certains personnages et certains lieux qui ont été imaginés par moi-même.**

Je tiens à remercier trois personnes ici.

 **Lynn** , qui m'a lu et encouragé sur quelques chapitres. Elle est auteure de Dramione et a une imagination fascinante. Je vous conseille de la lire « **Lolielo4** ». Bisous ma Lynn, si tu passes par là.

 **Muushya** , qui corrige et me donne son avis sur tous les chapitres. Merci de ta rapidité, j'aime nos échanges d'idées et nos discussions.

Et enfin, encore et toujours, merci à **NathanaelleS** qui est toujours là pour me lire et me supporter.

 **Voilà, merci de votre attention.**

 _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione se laissa aller dans le fauteuil de son bureau de location qu'elle occupait au Japon avec un soupir de bien-être et sourit en sentant que deux mains commençaient à la masser.

\- Beau travail Maître Granger ! s'amusa la voix masculine qui la massait.

\- Merci Maître Zabini, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais je n'y suis pas vraiment pour grand-chose cette fois. Je m'attendais à ce que l'on s'engage dans un procès long d'au moins trois mois et voilà que l'autre partie accepte toutes les demandes sans discuter. J'aime ce genre de surprise.

Elle lâcha un petit gémissement en fermant les yeux en raison du traitement exquis qu'infligeait Blaise à son dos trop endolori de sa journée au tribunal. Elle était devenue avocate et travaillait à l'international depuis six ans maintenant, en association avec Blaise Zabini.

\- Moi aussi. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On pourrait rester un peu ici pour profiter du Japon, rentrer plus tôt en Angleterre ou prendre un autre dossier, énuméra Blaise.

Hermione parut pensive quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision. Elle se languissait vraiment de retrouver ses amis et sa famille. Elle rentrait toujours le temps d'une journée ou deux et repartait à l'étranger pour plaider. Bien sûr, elle s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour accueillir ceux qui voulaient lui rendre visite là où elle se trouvait mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer et elle n'était pas la seule.

Au début, elle n'avait pas aimé l'idée mais sa fille, Grace, l'avait suppliée d'arrêter les voyages pour sa dernière année avant Poudlard, afin de la passer dans son pays de naissance, avec ses deux parents. Hermione n'avait pas pu refuser cette demande même si elle en avait eu très envie. Grace n'avait jamais rechigné et s'était toujours adaptée aux changements incessants qu'elle vivait depuis ses quatre ans. Si aujourd'hui elle demandait un peu de stabilité le temps d'une année, Hermione se devait de l'accepter.

Puis avec le temps, la jeune femme avait vu les bons côtés de son retour et elle était à présent heureuse de rentrer, malgré quelques appréhensions. Elle allait retrouver un quotidien entouré de ses parents et de ses amis.

\- Gracie sera ravie de fêter son anniversaire en Angleterre, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer… Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de profiter du pays quelques jours de plus si tu y tiens, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Non, j'en ai un peu marre des sushis, je suis d'accord.

\- On part demain ?

\- Je m'occupe de réserver un portoloin, décida Blaise.

\- Et moi de prévenir Kaï, décida Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est qu'il nous manquerait tellement Monsieur-j'ai-un-Nimbus-dans-le…

\- Ne termine pas ta phrase ! répliqua Hermione plus amusée que contrariée.

Blaise ricana en s'installant derrière son propre bureau alors que la jeune femme sortit son portable. La communication ne dura pas bien longtemps et elle attendit que Blaise ait fini la sienne avec l'équivalent du Ministère de la Magie Japonais.

\- Il y a un départ pour demain matin huit heures, informa-t-il.

\- C'est parfait, Kaï nous rejoindra en Angleterre dès qu'il pourra se libérer.

\- J'ai hâte ! ironisa Blaise.

Hermione lui tira puérilement la langue et attrapa son sac à main dans l'intention de rentrer à l'hôtel, ils s'occuperaient de faire rapatrier le reste de leurs affaires de bureau une fois de retour en Angleterre. Blaise prit sa veste et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Une fois arrivés dans la suite, ils trouvèrent Grace et sa nounou dans le salon, occupées à travailler sur les cours par correspondance qu'avait imposés Hermione.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour parrain, s'enthousiasma l'enfant en se levant pour enlacer sa mère.

\- Bonjour ma puce, tu travailles tard ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Hermione, c'est de ma faute. J'ai emmené Gracie dans le Tokyo moldu et ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer… intervint la nounou dans un anglais au fort accent japonais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kimi, ce n'était pas un reproche, tranquillisa la mère de famille.

Kimi était une jeune nounou de dix-neuf ans et Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle allait lui manquer. Son vrai prénom était bien plus compliqué à prononcer mais après l'avoir dit une fois, elle avait simplifié en disant que Kimi était un surnom acceptable.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter les devoirs pour aujourd'hui. Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir prendre un verre, tous ensemble. Kimi, vous êtes la bienvenue, proposa Hermione.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas déranger Miss Hermione !

\- Vous ne dérangez pas, au contraire, cela vous concerne aussi.

Les quatre personnes descendirent à la réception de l'hôtel et transplanèrent jusqu'au quartier sorcier de Tokyo. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur d'un café et commandèrent leurs boissons.

\- Ma chérie, que dirais-tu si je t'annonçais que nous rentrons en Angleterre dès demain au lieu d'attendre septembre ? s'enquit Hermione avec un sourire.

Grace sauta sur place.

\- Ce serait trop bien ! C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui c'est vrai chérie, nous rentrons demain, confirma Hermione.

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa en répétant qu'elle était la meilleure sous les regards amusés de Blaise et Kimi. Une fois la petite calmée, Hermione se tourna vers la nounou.

\- Kimi, je sais que je vous avais dit avoir besoin de vos services jusqu'à septembre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien vous verser les gallions que vous auriez dû toucher, la rassura Hermione.

\- Oh non Miss Hermione ! Je ne vous en veux pas et je suis sûre que je retrouverai un emploi rapidement. Je ne veux pas d'un argent que je ne mérite pas.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, voyez donc cela comme une prime pour avoir si bien su vous occuper de ma Gracie, insista Hermione en regardant tendrement sa fille.

La jeune japonaise sembla sur le point de protester mais Hermione avait le regard tellement déterminé qu'elle décida d'accepter.

\- Je vous remercie Miss Hermione. Travailler pour vous a été un vrai plaisir et Grace est vraiment une petite très attachante.

\- Ça a également été un plaisir, assura Hermione.

Kimi confia son adresse à Grace en lui faisant promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles par moments. Après leurs consommations, ils rentrèrent tous les trois tandis que Kimi repartit chez elle. Grace alla dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires avec impatience tandis qu'Hermione s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Blaise qui était occupé à envoyer un sms.

\- Voilà, tout est réglé ! J'ai prévenu l'un de nos employés de notre retour, tout sera prêt ! s'exclama-t-il une fois son téléphone rangé.

Blaise était un des rares Sang-Pur à n'avoir eu aucun mal à s'adapter à l'évolution du monde sorcier et à voir ça d'un bon œil. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la communauté magique avait adapté les plus grandes inventions moldues à leur monde. Ainsi, ils avaient l'électricité, internet, les téléphones portables et les e-mails. Les hiboux n'étaient plus que des animaux domestiques pour la plupart, hormis pour discuter avec Poudlard qui avait refusé de modifier les ondes magiques et pour les réfractaires aux nouvelles technologies.

\- Tu es parfait, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais !

\- Tu es aussi prétentieux !

\- Réaliste, corrigea-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui sourit puis le regarda un moment sans rien dire, l'air dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il vit un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme il l'imita en lui demandant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Je pense que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Avoue que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'on allait devenir aussi proches toi et moi, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Personne n'aurait pu deviner beaucoup de choses, chérie. Le fait que tu tombes enceinte à vingt ans, le fait que le père te lâche, le fait que nous fassions les mêmes études…

\- Le fait que tu aies été là pour moi lorsqu'il ne l'était pas et que tu le sois toujours depuis qu'il ne l'est plus du tout, termina la jeune femme à sa place.

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi. Après tout, il est ton meilleur ami, tu aurais normalement dû le soutenir lui et pas moi.

\- J'ai été là pour lui tant que je le pouvais mais lorsque tu as voulu parcourir le monde pour exercer ton métier, je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir seule avec Gracie tout juste âgée de quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

Blaise soupira mais répondit quand même.

\- Mon père ne m'a donné que son nom. Il n'a jamais été là. Il envoyait de l'argent à ma mère, une grosse somme d'argent, mais je ne le connais pas et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Quand j'ai vu comment s'annonçaient les choses, j'ai d'abord été convaincu que la situation allait être pareil pour ta fille et je ne voulais pas que tu affrontes ça seule, je ne voulais pas que ta fille et toi soyez seules. Je suis soulagé qu'il ait fini par assumer son rôle de père mais je suis aussi heureux d'avoir été là pour Gracie lorsque lui ne l'était pas et je suis heureux d'avoir été là pour toi et de l'être encore, expliqua-t-il le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

Il prit quelques instants pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit puis continua.

\- Au début, ce n'était qu'à cause de ma propre histoire, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule et après, je me suis attaché à toi. Donc voilà pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, alors que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi, je suis toujours là, termina-t-il.

\- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi Blaise, comme j'aurai toujours besoin d'Harry. C'est au-delà de la simple amitié. Vous êtes des parts de moi.

Blaise tendit sa main pour essuyer la larme qui avait échappé à Hermione puis elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

 **Vous avez découvert Hermione et sa vie, la semaine prochaine, ce sera au tour de Drago.**

 **Bisous à tous-tes, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le second chapitre et je tiens à apporter quelques précisions.

Si les deux premiers chapitres alternent Hermione/Drago, ça ne sera pas forcément le cas pour la suite. Il pourra y avoir un peu des deux en un seul chapitre. Mais pour ces deux-là, je voulais souligner l'éloignement en séparant bien les personnages.

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 **Cecile :** Je te remercie, tu verras, ce chapitre apporte beaucoup de réponses. Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Lily :** Merci d'être là, une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Drago Malefoy était professeur de potions depuis quatre ans maintenant et il était devenu le directeur des Serpentard en septembre de l'année passée. Il avait parcouru pas mal de chemin pour en arriver là aujourd'hui et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Après la guerre, il avait été emprisonné quelques mois dans l'attente de son procès. Il n'en était ressorti libre que grâce à l'intervention inattendue du Trio d'Or en sa faveur. Mais ce que le jeune homme avait vécu lors de l'ascension de Voldemort et les trois mois où il avait été enfermé à Azkaban n'avait pas été sans conséquences.

Le Serpentard paraissait détruit. A sa sortie, il s'était doucement laissé aller et avait trouvé de l'aide là où il n'aurait jamais imaginé la trouver. C'est Hermione Granger qui avait remarqué la détresse de son ancien ennemi et comme la personne désintéressée qu'elle était, elle lui avait tendu la main sans rien demander en retour.

Il l'avait saisie, bien sûr. Une personne comme Hermione dans l'état qu'il était alors, c'était comme un soleil après une très sombre et trop longue nuit de cauchemars. Bien sûr, aider Drago Malefoy n'était pas de tout repos.

Il avait merdé à de nombreuses reprises. La jeune femme avait dû encaissé ses paroles blessantes lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Elle avait dû le récupérer dans des états pitoyables. Elle avait dû le soigner lorsqu'elle le retrouvait devant sa porte à pas d'heure, amoché et ivre après une bagarre. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais lâché.

Puis parmi les jours sans, il y avait les bons jours. Ils avaient discuté, appris à se connaître autrement que lors de leurs années à l'école. Ils avaient ri. Elle lui avait fait découvrir des merveilles issues du monde moldu. Elle avait donné un autre sens à sa vie, d'autres perspectives, d'autres façons de voir le monde qui l'entourait. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait aimé et il l'avait aimée en retour.

Ils avaient passé quelques mois comme ça. A s'aimer, se disputer, se réconcilier. Tout n'était pas simple mais cela allait en s'arrangeant. Drago sombrait de moins en moins souvent, il était plus calme, plus apaisé et tout ça grâce à la simple présence d'Hermione.

Puis un jour, elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. S'il allait mieux, il était encore loin d'être remis et cette nouvelle qui d'un côté l'avait enchanté l'avait aussi plongé en plein doute. Que pouvait-il apporter à un enfant ?

Sa réputation retomberait forcément sur ce petit être innocent. Il ne saurait pas le protéger, l'aimer et l'assumer. Et Hermione ? Si douce, si pure, ne méritait-elle pas de vivre avec quelqu'un de mieux que lui ?

Alors les mois passèrent durant lesquels sa relation avec Hermione s'était détériorée. Au plus la grossesse avançait, au plus elle était fatiguée et avait besoin d'être épaulée. Surtout qu'elle suivait ses cours de droit en parallèle. Il n'avait pas assuré, Blaise avait souvent dû faire ce que Drago ne pouvait pas faire en raison d'un trop fort taux d'alcoolémie.

Si Hermione avait été patiente et compréhensive au début, elle l'avait été de moins en moins par avec le temps. Ce qui était compréhensible, chacun avait ses limites et la grossesse lui prenait déjà beaucoup d'énergie.

Tous leurs amis étaient présents pour aider la future maman mais aussi pour tenter d'aider Drago à se ressaisir. La naissance de leur petite fille sembla les rapprocher un moment avant que tout ne recommence. Les soirées alcoolisées, les bagarres et lors d'une de ces soirées, il dépassa la seule limite qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas pardonner, l'infidélité.

Bien sûr, Drago avait voulu le lui cacher. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et ne s'était pas contrôlé. Il regrettait amèrement mais il était déjà trop tard. Le mensonge lui avait paru la meilleure solution. Seulement, deux jours après tout fut étalé dans les journaux, ce qui fut encore pire que s'il avait tout avoué. Au bout de presque trois années à le soutenir, à le supporter et à pardonner, Hermione mit définitivement un terme à leur couple et Drago sombra plus que jamais.

Ce n'est que lorsque son père sortit d'Azkaban qu'il se reprit, enfin, qu'il y fut forcé. Seulement, son père sortit quatre ans après la naissance de Grace, soit quelques mois après le départ d'Hermione et de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il fut apte à reprendre sa vie en main, Hermione ne fit aucune difficulté à partager la garde de Grace mais il comprit très vite qu'elle refuserait de le voir. A chaque fois, Blaise se chargeait de lui emmener sa fille et de la récupérer, si bien que depuis son départ, il n'avait pas revu Hermione une seule fois.

Drago n'osa jamais lui demander pardon, il avait toujours entendu « les Malefoy ne s'excusent pas » tout au long de son enfance. Puis il devait avouer que la lâcheté y était aussi pour beaucoup, il avait toujours craint d'être rejeté. Puis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle pardonné après tout ce temps ? Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

Alors il avançait malgré tout, pour sa fille, sans pour autant oublier son amour pour Hermione. Il savait par Blaise comment elle se portait. Drago devait avouer être autant jaloux que soulagé de savoir son meilleur ami près de la femme qu'il aimait.

Enfin, il allait certainement revoir Hermione d'ici quelques mois. Si elle parvenait à l'éviter lors de ses passages éclair en Angleterre, elle ne pourrait pas le faire durant une année entière. Il se languissait de revoir son visage.

Cette pensée enchanta l'ancien Serpentard et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il quitta les cachots après sa journée de cours. Le téléphone de Drago vibra dès qu'il eut quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'école avait refusé que les téléphones et internet soit utilisables en son sein. Le blond comprenait pourquoi, rien de plus irritant qu'un élève se servant de son téléphone au lieu d'être attentif.

Il regarda l'écran et son cœur s'emballa en voyant le nom d'Hermione s'afficher. Sans attendre, il lança l'appel.

\- Bonjour papa !

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être déçu d'entendre la voix de sa fille, c'était toujours un plaisir mais il aurait aimé entendre Hermione également.

\- Bonjour mon ange, tu as appelé ?

\- Oui, on est rentré plus tôt que prévu et maman est d'accord pour que je passe la soirée avec toi. Tu es d'accord ? s'enquit l'enfant.

Drago eut un sourire, sa fille était de retour et il n'aurait pas à attendre un mois sur deux pour la voir durant l'année qui s'annonçait.

\- Bien sûr ! Je te récupère où ?

\- On s'est installé chez parrain Blaise.

Drago grimaça, Hermione et lui était vraiment devenus inséparables. Elle aurait pu aller chez Potter ou chez les Weasley ou même chez ses parents mais non, elle était chez Blaise.

\- Bien, on dîne ensemble et je te ramène ou tu veux dormir chez moi ? demanda-t-il heureux à la perspective de passer la soirée avec sa fille.

\- Je ne voudrais te déranger demain matin…

\- Je te ramènerai au manoir de Blaise avant de commencer ma journée, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes, assura Drago.

\- Alors oui, je veux dormir chez toi ! s'enthousiasma Grace.

\- Parfait mon ange, je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit Drago avant de couper.

Il se trouvait toujours devant le portail de l'école de magie et commença à se remettre en route lorsque Ginny Weasley sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- Drago, je t'ai vu passer il y a déjà quelques minutes, je ne pensais pas te trouver là !

\- J'étais au téléphone avec ma fille, elles sont rentrées, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent mais qui ne trompa pas la rouquine.

\- C'est bien, tu la vois quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle va certainement m'éviter un maximum… Après tout, ça fait six ans qu'elle le fait…

Ginny grimaça sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je parlais de Grace, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Je la vois ce soir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Elles repartent quand ?

\- Elles restent jusqu'à ce que Gracie rentre à Poudlard. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Non, tu as dû oublier mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle, tu verras ta fille plus souvent… enfin plus régulièrement. Elles résident où ?

\- Chez Blaise, répondit Drago sans cacher l'amertume qu'il ressentait.

\- Drago, tu sais que Blaise et Hermione ne sont pas…

\- Elle peut bien coucher avec qui elle veut, je ne m'en prive pas moi ! Puis comment peux-tu en être sûre, ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus vu l'un ou l'autre.

\- Pour Hermione, Blaise est comme Harry et je sais qu'elle ne couchera jamais avec Harry, expliqua patiemment Ginny.

\- De toute façon, ça m'est égal !

\- Bien sûr et moi je suis la femme de Merlin !

\- Je pensais bien que tu avais un faible pour les vieux barbus, railla Drago.

Ginny s'esclaffa en secouant la tête puis ils finirent par transplaner chacun de leurs côtés. Drago devait se préparer pour rejoindre sa fille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre.**

 **Est-ce que tout vous semble plus clair à présent ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lily : XD, désolé pour ta famille ;) Merci beaucoup et bizzz.**

 **Cecile : Haha, oui, Drago est un peu jaloux, à tord ou à raison, on verra bien plus tard ;) Pour l'âge de Grace, elle a dix ans, cela fait six ans qu'elle et Hermione sont parties et environ quatre ans qu'elle voit son père un mois sur deux. Normalement, il y en aura une petit quarantaine. Merci et bisous ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hermione se posta à l'entrée de la chambre qu'occupait sa fille et la regarda se coiffer avant de se diriger vers elle et de tendre sa main pour qu'elle lui donne sa brosse. L'enfant la lui céda avec un sourire et la mère commença à brosser les jolies boucles d'un blond foncé de sa fille. Grace avait beaucoup pris physiquement du côté Malefoy, le brun d'Hermione avait simplement foncé le blond clair de Drago. L'enfant avait les yeux gris si caractéristique de son père et une peau juste un peu moins pâle que celle des Malefoy.

Pour le reste, elle avait hérité de la passion des livres de sa mère. Elle était intelligente, aimait étudier mais lorsqu'on la provoquait, elle ne se laissait pas faire et avait tendance à se montrer impulsive sous le coup de la colère. Mais la plupart du temps, elle restait une enfant douce et gentille.

\- Je me demandais, puisque nous sommes rentrés en avance, comment tu aimerais fêter ton anniversaire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je peux demander ce que je veux ? s'enquit nerveusement Gracie.

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable chérie, oui, confirma Hermione intriguée par la nervosité de sa fille.

Grace tritura nerveusement ses mains, les yeux fixés dessus sans oser parler. Hermione s'accroupit et fit tourner le tabouret sur lequel sa fille était assise. Elle prit ensuite son menton pour capter le regard de Gracie.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

\- Oui maman mais je crois que ce que je veux est très égoïste et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te demander une chose pareille…

\- Tu es rarement égoïste ma chérie alors tu peux te le permettre. Puis, c'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit de ne penser qu'à toi en ce jour, s'amusa Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Depuis que je sais que je passerai mon anniversaire dans le même pays que toi et papa…

Hermione tâcha de ne pas montrer son désarroi, mais elle savait ce qui allait suivre et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne refuserait pas cela à sa fille.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le fêter juste avec vous deux. Peut-être un simple dîner au restaurant, rien que tous les trois. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi et papa avec moi en même temps. J'aimerais en avoir au moins un…

Gracie s'interrompit en voyant les larmes au coin des yeux de sa mère et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je suis désolée maman, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Oublie ça, je passerai une journée avec toi et le lendemain avec papa. Ce sera bien aussi, dit précipitamment Gracie.

\- Non, ça ira, tout à l'heure j'en parlerai à ton père et nous verrons pour que tu aies ton repas en famille, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Maman… je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as vécu au gré des changements sans jamais rien demander alors c'est à moi de faire un peu d'efforts maintenant. Ta demande n'a rien d'égoïste ma chérie.

\- Merci.

Gracie enlaça sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'Hermione la serrait fort en retour. La jeune femme ne se rendait compte que maintenant que tous ses efforts pour éviter de revoir Drago pour son propre bien-être avait été égoïste envers sa fille. Gracie aurait mérité un peu de bonne volonté, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ou deux dans l'année. Hermione était si peu égoïste que ça lui faisait mal de réaliser que l'une des rares fois où elle l'avait vraiment été, c'était sa fille qui en avait fait les frais.

\- Je te laisse préparer tes affaires, je t'appellerai quand tu devras partir.

Gracie acquiesça et Hermione referma en sortant. La jeune femme avait encore du temps avant l'arrivée de Drago, elle aurait aimé en profiter pour se confier à Blaise mais celui-ci était sorti pour régler les détails du rapatriement de leurs affaires. Elle se contenta donc de sortir et d'attendre l'heure fatidique et comme souvent lorsque l'on aimerait que le temps défile lentement, les minutes passèrent à une vitesse affolante.

Au milieu de l'appréhension et de la peur, elle ne pouvait nier ressentir une certaine impatience à l'idée de le revoir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de Drago Malefoy, elle entrait en contradiction avec elle-même.

Elle le vit remonter l'allée doucement et rien qu'à cette vue, le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Elle se maudit d'avoir encore ce genre de réaction après tant d'années. Il n'avait pas changé, quoi que si, les derniers temps, elle n'avait eu affaire qu'au Drago débraillé, non soigné, là, elle faisait face au Drago des meilleurs jours. Il se tenait droit, dans des vêtements parfaits, rasé, ses cheveux blonds coiffés. Il était beau au-delà des mots et son maudit cœur montra son accord en battant encore un peu plus fort.

Drago, lui, ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hermione sur les marches menant à l'entrée tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait comment parvenir à, ne serait-ce, qu'apercevoir Hermione. Il voulait la voir, il en avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, là, à quelques mètres de lui, il eut du mal à ne pas se figer de stupeur. Elle se leva lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à sa hauteur et il prit le temps de la détailler. Elle avait énormément changé en six ans. Oubliés les cheveux indomptés, elle avait maintenant des boucles disciplinés mi- longues. Son corps en revanche n'avait pas changé par rapport à ses souvenirs, il semblait toujours aussi parfait, bien qu'un peu plus mis en valeur par le tailleur qu'elle portait, ses jambes galbées par des talons. Oui, elle était magnifique, encore plus que dans ses souvenirs, ce qu'il avait pensé impossible.

Une fois face à face, ils hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre, ayant peur l'un comme l'autre de faire un geste mal vu. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui décida de garder ses distances.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle en s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec une voix égale, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit-elle remarquer aimablement.

\- Toi aussi… Tu es magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Merci, répondit-elle les joues rougissantes.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses propres chaussures, comme si elles étaient tout à coup devenus très intéressantes. Drago laissa planer le silence un moment avant de décider d'y mettre fin, même s'il aurait apprécié rester face à elle à pouvoir la regarder jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- Gracie est prête ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête et souffla un bon coup.

\- Je pense mais je voulais discuter d'une chose avec toi avant que vous ne partiez.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Gracie est dans trois jours…

\- Oui, je suis vaguement au courant, s'amusa Drago dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment elle voulait le fêter et…

Hermione prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle souhaite simplement dîner avec toi et moi, juste nous trois, termina-t-elle.

Voilà donc la raison de la présence de son ex-compagne devant lui après six ans passés à l'éviter. Sans lui en donner les raisons, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour remercier sa fille.

\- Tu es d'accord ? demanda Drago.

\- Si je suis là…

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de te retrouver face à moi autant que d'embrasser un détraqueur, fit-il remarquer montrant plus d'amusement que d'amertume.

\- N'exagère pas… C'est juste que c'est… étrange après tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment… Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, finit-elle par dire.

Ce fut trop pour lui, sans crier gare il se rapprocha un peu plus et la serra dans ses bras. A son grand étonnement, bien qu'elle se soit légèrement tendue, elle ne le repoussa pas et passa même ses bras autour de lui au bout d'un moment. Il put sentir l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué depuis leur séparation, toujours la même, pomme acidulée. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un trop long voyage.

\- Tu m'as manquée, dit-il.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'elle ne se recule et ne lui adresse un sourire timide.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que c'est d'accord.

\- Bien, tu as une idée d'où aller ? J'ai peur de ne pas si bien connaître les bonnes adresses qu'à l'époque.

\- Oui, je m'occupe de réserver demain et je t'appelle pour te dire à quelle heure je viendrai vous chercher. On prévoit bien ça pour samedi soir, le jour même de son anniversaire ? s'assura-t-il.

\- Oui, ce serait parfait et je lui organiserai une fête avec tout le monde dimanche… Si les choses ne sont pas trop gênantes samedi, tu pourrais peut-être venir aussi ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, ne sachant plus quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se décide à réagir.

\- Bien, je vais chercher Gracie, finit-elle par dire.

Drago acquiesça et la regarda entrer dans le manoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Après six ans sans contact, il l'avait serrée contre lui et il avait la promesse d'une soirée en famille et peut-être d'une autre journée.

Il pouvait mentir aux autres tant qu'il le voulait mais certainement pas à lui-même, après toutes ces années, l'éloignement n'avait en rien atténué son amour et ses regrets envers Hermione.

Gracie le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos qu'il prit pour le porter. Il embrassa sa fille et la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver et avant de partir, il adressa un signe de la main à Hermione qui les regardait de la porte, geste qu'elle lui rendit avec le même sourire timide avant de refermer derrière elle.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le premier face à face de Drago et Hermione !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche, si tout va bien.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, pour le diner, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ;)**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Contente que tu aies aimé. Hermione a accepté le diner, car pour moi, il était essentiel qu'elle fasse passer sa fille avant elle. J'espère que la suite te contentera ;) Bizzz et merci.**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Haha, no soucis, comme ma réponse est en ajout, j'espère que tu la verras ;) Je te remercie et j'espère bien qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres. Je te fais des bisous et je suis contente de te retrouver ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Blaise Zabini avait passé les dix dernières années à être très proche d'Hermione, encore plus depuis six ans qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, alors il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, parfois mieux qu'elle-même. Aussi, lorsqu'il rentra à l'heure du repas, qu'il vit la table déjà prête avec les plats qui attendaient puis Hermione occupée à dépoussiérer frénétiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il sut que quelque chose l'agitait.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Elle sursauta, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

\- A merveille !

\- Tu en es certaine ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais que j'ai des elfes et qu'ils seraient ravis de dépoussiérer les livres si tu penses qu'ils en ont besoin.

Pure provocation, il savait qu'Hermione rebondirait sur le droit des elfes, l'esclavagisme et qu'elle oublierait sa névrose du nettoyage pour enfin en venir à se confier.

\- Et tu sais que je refuserais de demander quoi que ce soit à tes elfes tant que tu t'obstineras à ne pas les payer ! s'exclama-t-elle en rangeant le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Je leur donne une journée de congés par semaine et ils râlent déjà, puis ne m'en demande pas trop, s'amusa Blaise.

Hermione prit un nouveau livre en marmonnant quelque chose sur « ces idiots de Sang-Pur bornés » qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Où est Gracie ? demanda Blaise en se souvenant qu'il n'avait vu que deux couverts à la table du salon.

\- Avec son père, répondit Hermione en frottant plus fort sur le livre.

D'accord, le problème était identifié, il venait soit de Grace, soit de Drago, Blaise savait parfaitement interpréter les signes.

\- Hermy-jolie, je t'adore, vraiment, mais dans cette bibliothèque, il n'y a presque que des éditions originales et plus vieilles que je ne saurais le dire donc lâche les avant d'en réduire un en poussière, s'amusa Blaise.

La jeune femme soupira en posant l'ouvrage puis se tourna vers Blaise, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et il l'enlaça doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ai revu, répondit-elle simplement.

Blaise ferma les yeux, il avait vraiment pensé que si Grace décidait de passer la soirée avec son père, Hermione ferait son possible pour l'éviter. Non pas qu'il approuvait ça, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent et s'il avait su qu'elle irait à sa rencontre, il serait rentré plus tôt, pour qu'elle puisse lui en parler au lieu de cogiter comme elle avait dû le faire en son absence.

\- Comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien en fait, très bien même. Au début c'était un peu étrange, mais après… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je pensais que je lui en voudrais plus que ça ou que lui m'en voudrait de l'avoir évité mais non. On a eu du mal à parler au départ, je fuyais même son regard mais au bout d'un moment… c'est juste passé. C'est toujours Drago et je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je suis tellement ridicule !

\- Tu es tout sauf ridicule. Les choses entre vous n'ont jamais été simples mais vous vous êtes aimés, personne ne peut en douter. Ce que vous avez vécu a été très fort et je pense que ça l'est encore…

\- Ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Bien sûr, comme tu dis, nos relations seront toujours très fortes, je ne peux plus le nier mais ce n'est plus de l'amour. Je pense qu'il est juste important, après tout, c'est le père de ma fille…

Blaise ne chercha pas à la contredire, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. S'il avait appris une chose au cours des dernières années, c'était qu'il ne servait à rien de presser Hermione. Elle nierait tant qu'elle le pourrait, surtout s'il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour Drago. Elle avait tellement souffert par le passé, qu'elle ferait tout pour se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus de la même façon. Quand bien même Drago n'était plus le jeune homme torturé qu'il était alors et qu'il avait eu huit ans, depuis leur séparation, pour regretter les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre.

\- Bon et si tu me disais plutôt comment tu t'es retrouvée face à lui au lieu de le fuir comme tu le faisais depuis ton départ ?

Oui, si cela faisait huit ans qu'elle et Drago étaient séparés, Hermione avait attendu deux années avant de décider de quitter le pays. C'est depuis son départ six ans plus tôt qu'elle n'avait plus revu le père de sa fille.

\- Gracie veut que nous dinions tous les trois pour fêter son anniversaire. Ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, pas après tant d'années d'égoïsme…

\- Je pense qu'au final, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à l'éviter de la sorte.

\- Je sais et finalement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de renouer avec lui. La situation était loin d'être saine pour Gracie. Je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant…

\- Ne te blâme pas trop, certes, tu as eu tort mais tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. L'important c'est que tu aies pris conscience de tout ça et que tu remédies à la situation.

\- Finalement, ce retour est peut-être plus une bonne chose que ce que je pensais, conclut Hermione en souriant à son ami.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon où ils prirent le diner et Hermione ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Le lendemain, c'est d'une excellente humeur qu'elle se leva, elle allait revoir Harry et ils iraient ensemble à la boutique de farces et attrapes pour voir Ron qui ne pouvait pas se libérer avant le dimanche.

La jeune femme prépara le petit déjeuner pour deux et laissa un mot à Blaise pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne serait pas là avant le soir. Elle sortit ensuite pour attendre l'arrivée de sa fille sur les marches de l'entrée. Elle préféra ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'attendre à l'intérieur et ne pas voir son ex-compagnon, non, Hermione avait appris à mettre de côté les pensées superflues.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Gracie se précipita sur sa mère pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer. Drago regarda cette scène, attendri, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble depuis le départ d'Hermione et c'était très beau à regarder.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione à Drago.

\- Salut.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie ? demanda Hermione à sa fille.

\- Trop ! On est allé manger chez grand-père et grand-mère puis après on a regardé un film chez papa en mangeant des pop-corn, raconta-t-elle.

Hermione tourna un regard surpris vers Drago.

\- Tu as la télé ?!

\- Il faut vivre avec son temps Granger, railla le blond.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais quittée, même s'il lui arrivait de l'appeler autrement du temps de leur relation, il en venait parfois à utiliser son nom de famille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait toujours autant aimé cela.

\- Grace chérie, on va voir parrain Harry aujourd'hui. Tu vas déposer ton sac ?

\- J'y vais.

La fillette se tourna vers son père et l'embrassa en le remerciant pour la veille et entra dans le manoir, laissant Hermione seule avec Drago.

\- J'ai pu m'occuper des réservations hier soir, je viendrai vous chercher pour dix-neuf heures, indiqua Drago.

\- Parfait, tu nous emmènes où ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Un restaurant assez récent à Pré-au-Lard, on y mange très bien et Gracie aime bien y aller, répondit Drago.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Ah au fait, je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour garder Gracie après le restaurant ça me permettrait de tout préparer pour sa fête d'anniversaire le lendemain matin et elle aurait la surprise lorsque tu la ramènerais.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sans soucis.

\- Et propose à tes parents s'ils veulent venir, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Drago surpris.

\- Oui, vraiment, enfin, sauf si tu ne préfères pas…

\- Non, non, je pensais juste que mes parents…

\- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, conclut-elle.

\- Bien, merci.

\- De rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme regarda le blond partir. Grace ne tarda pas à ressortir et ce fut à leurs tour de partir.

* * *

 **Voilà, Drago et Hermione se retrouvent une fois de plus. Un petit moment Blaise/Hermione aussi ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

 **Biz à tous.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lily : Merci, ton impatience me fait plaisir XD**

 **Sandrine : Hello, contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie. Ton compliment sur mon écriture me flatte ;)**

 **Luciole : Hello ! Oui, Blaise est important et pour une fois, c'est plus par rapport à Hermione que par rapport à Drago, je voulais un peu changer ça. J'espère que ce que j'ai prévue pour nos deux amoureux te plaira ;) Merci à toi, bizzz.**

 **Cécile : Oui, Blaise et Hermione sont adorable ;) Ha, je te laisse voir au fil de ta lecture pour savoir si Hermione pardonne facilement ou non ;) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Hermione et Gracie se matérialisèrent directement à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse et se mirent à marcher vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Vu l'heure, elles ne commandèrent pas une des délicieuses glaces proposées par l'endroit mais se contentèrent de deux chocolats chauds auquel s'ajouta un troisième à l'arrivée d'Harry. Le Survivant embrassa Gracie et la serra contre lui avant d'en faire de même avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, dit-il en s'installant.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa fille laissa échapper un cri de ravissement et se précipita sur une personne qui n'était pas dans le champ de vision de sa mère. L'enfant revint vite accompagnée d'une fille de son âge, un peu plus blonde qu'elle et aux yeux bleus.

\- Bonjour Victoire, dit Hermione en embrassant la nouvelle venue.

\- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, répondit-elle en embrassant les adultes.

Fleur, la mère de Victoire ne tarda pas à les rejoindre avec ses deux autres enfants. Elle salua les deux amis attablés.

\- Contente de te revoir parmi nous Hermione, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Contente de te revoir également.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. Je dois déposer les enfants chez Molly avant de commencer à travailler, expliqua la française.

\- Pas de problème, on se reverra, dit Hermione.

\- Oh maman, je peux aller passer la journée avec Victoire ? supplia Grace.

\- Chérie, Molly n'est pas prévenue, je ne peux t'imposer comme ça…

\- Tu connais Molly, ça ne la gênera pas le moins du monde, plaida Harry.

\- Fleur…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde d'emmener Grace, répondit la française en devançant la question d'Hermione.

\- Bien, mais si jamais Molly ne peut pas, envoie-moi simplement un message et je passerais la récupérer, demanda Hermione.

Fleur acquiesça et les deux fillettes se regardèrent, heureuses de se retrouver une journée entière. Grace embrassa rapidement sa mère et son parrain et partit avec le petit groupe. Hermione la regarda s'en aller et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup la voir dans les jours à venir.

\- C'est normal, elle vient tout juste d'arriver et a plein de monde à retrouver, s'amusa le Survivant.

\- Oui et moi je ne suis que sa pauvre mère qu'elle voit tous les jours, s'amusa également Hermione.

\- Tu sais, quand elle venait ici et que toi tu repartais, tu commençais à lui manquer dès le lendemain, avoua Harry.

Hermione lui sourit et but une gorgée.

\- Dimanche, je prévois une fête au domaine de Blaise pour son anniversaire, tu seras là ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, je ne raterai pas l'anniversaire de ma filleule ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione eut un sourire.

\- A ce propos, tu ne saurais pas ce que prévois Zabini comme cadeau pour Gracie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non et même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas. Votre compétition de « qui offrira le plus ou le plus gros cadeau » est puérile !

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu as choisi deux parrains, il y a forcément de la compétition pour savoir qui est son préféré, s'amusa Harry.

\- Elle vous aime autant l'un que l'autre parce que vous lui apportez chacun quelque chose de différent, trancha Hermione.

Les deux amis terminèrent leur chocolat puis se levèrent pour rendre visite à Ron. Ils entrèrent et le rouquin se précipita sur eux pour enlacer Hermione.

\- Hermignonne, tu m'avais manquée !

La jeune femme l'enlaça à son tour et sourit, heureuse de revoir son ami. Si elle avait vu Harry six mois auparavant, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu Ron.

\- Alors, de retour pour un moment ? demanda Ron une fois l'étreinte rompue.

\- Au moins jusqu'à la rentrée de Gracie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans un peu plus d'un an, la toute petite Gracie entrera à Poudlard… dit Ron.

\- Merci de me rappeler que mon bébé n'en est plus un ! se plaignit Hermione avec le sourire.

\- On va tous y passer de toutes manières, se lamenta Ron.

\- Oui, mais toi tu as encore sept ans avant que Rose n'y aille et Harry a quatre ans.

\- Si James n'a pas ma mort avant, s'amusa le Survivant.

Hermione et Ron rigolèrent. Il était vrai que James ne laissait aucun répit à ses parents mais il restait adorable, bien que très turbulent. Heureusement pour Pansy et Harry, Albus se montrait très calme, ce qui contrastait avec son aîné.

\- Au fait Hermione, ça te dit de manger chez moi ce midi ? Pansy se languit de te revoir mais elle est bloquée à la maison. Albus est malade et l'école des petits sorciers ne veux pas prendre le risque de contaminer les autres enfants, expliqua-t-il.

L'école des petits sorciers était une institution ayant ouverte en 2004 et où tous les enfants de sorcier entre trois ans et leur entrée à Poudlard pouvait aller. Ce n'était pas une obligation et certains sorciers préféraient garder leurs enfants comme avant mais d'autres en profitaient. De l'avis d'Hermione, c'était une très bonne idée. Cela ouvrait les enfants de sorciers sur le monde, les habituait à être avec des enfants de leur âge au lieu de rester uniquement dans le cercle familial jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! accepta la jeune femme.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée en entendant la cloche tinter et découvrirent Lavande avec la petite Rose dans les bras. Hermione salua son ancienne camarade de classe et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Heureusement que Rose n'était pas peureuse, parce qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas la jeune femme et aurait pu pleurer de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus pour elle.

\- Elle voulait embrasser son papa avant que je ne la dépose chez sa mamie, expliqua Lavande.

Hermione sourit et passa la petite à Ron après avoir joué un peu avec elle.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lavande à son ancienne camarade de dortoir.

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Bien aussi. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps !

\- C'est vrai, le temps passe plutôt vite.

Lavande acquiesça et resta quelques minutes avec le trio avant de récupérer Rose.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, sinon je risque de prendre mon service en retard, dit Lavande.

Elle était médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Oh, juste avant, il faut que je vous dise ! Dimanche, j'organise une fête d'anniversaire pour Gracie, vous serez là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je suis de repos ce jour-là, aucun souci pour moi, accepta rapidement Lavande.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Ron.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle regarda partir Lavande et Rose et ils restèrent encore tous les trois jusqu'à ce que pas mal de clients se trouvent dans la boutique. Harry et Hermione décidèrent de laisser Ron à son travail et se réinstallèrent sur la terrasse de Fortarôme pour profiter d'être tous les deux avant de rejoindre Pansy pour déjeuner.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fais depuis ton retour ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Rien de spécial, je ne suis arrivée qu'hier. Mes parents sont en voyage, ils seront de retour dimanche pour la fête de Grace donc je n'ai pas encore pu les voir.

\- Tu dois te languir.

\- Enormément !

\- J'ai appris par Pansy que tu avais revu Drago, finit par dire Harry.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, Pansy était la meilleure amie de son ex-compagnon, il lui en avait forcément parlé. Harry devait s'inquiéter des répercussions de cette rencontre sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, ça s'est très bien passé. C'était… intense mais rien de plus normal après six années sans se voir. J'ai été idiote de l'éviter autant, j'ai réalisé en le revoyant qu'il m'avait vraiment manqué. Après tout, nous avons eu un enfant ensemble, c'est normal qu'il reste important pour moi… non ?

Harry savait que sa meilleure amie se voilait la face sur ses propres sentiments mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre, alors, il alla dans son sens.

\- Bien sûr que c'est normal ! Surtout que vos relations n'ont jamais été simples…

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Enfin, pour Grace, je suis heureuse de pouvoir me retrouver près de lui sans gêne ou rancœur.

\- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Harry.

\- D'ailleurs, je dîne avec lui samedi soir, pour l'anniversaire de Gracie.

\- Oui, je suis aussi au courant de ça. Tu te sens comment à ce sujet ?

\- Anxieuse bien sûr mais je suis persuadée que je m'angoisse pour rien.

\- Probablement, concéda Harry avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à l'heure de rejoindre Pansy dans la maison où le couple Potter vivait. Elle retrouva l'ancienne Serpentard avec plaisir puis en fin de journée, elle alla récupérer Grace au Terrier et retrouva les Weasley avec tout autant de bonheur. Oui, décidément, elle était heureuse d'être rentrée.

* * *

 **Certaines d'entre vous risquent de m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre puisqu'il n'y a pas Drago et qu'en plus, je vous fait attendre pour le fameux diner en famille mais ça me semblait important de consacrer un chapitre à la retrouvaille d'Hermione avec ses deux amis de toujours (surtout Harry, parce que je l'aime XD). Puis ça m'a permis de parler un peu de la famille de chacun ;)**

 **Voilà, voilà, bizzz et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Sandrine : Ginny est apparu au second chapitre et elle réapparaîtra plus tard mais ce n'est pas du tout un personnage "important" dans l'histoire, donc ne t'attend pas à la voir souvent ;) Je te remercie.**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Merci, contente que tu aies aimé. Oui, je trouvais important de donner des détails sur la famille de certains personnages. Hermione et Ginny s'entendent mais elles se sont éloignés au fil des années. Je te remercie pour tes encouragement et j'espère que ce diner te plaira :)**

 **Réponse à Luciole : Oui, un chapitre de transition comme tu dis et Drago arrive et sera beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre, histoire de rattraper son absence ;) Je te remercie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Drago avait eu l'impression que les jours le séparant du samedi étaient passés à une lenteur ridicule et les heures le séparant du moment où il pourrait voir sa fille et Hermione encore plus lentement mais enfin, il était devant le manoir de Blaise et elles sortiraient d'une minute à l'autre.

Gracie arriva la première et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui les referma autour d'elle et la porta.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse, je rêve ou tu as grandi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, en deux jours ! s'amusa Grace.

Il la reposa au moment où Hermione sortit. Elle portait une robe rouge qui mettait encore une fois ses formes en valeur et malgré que Drago n'aime pas forcément cette couleur, il devait avouer qu'elle lui allait à merveille.

\- Tu es magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire cette fois encore.

\- Merci, mais c'est la robe, Grace a des goûts très sûrs, répondit Hermione un peu rougissante.

\- A chaque fois que je suis avec maman pour mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui choisis comment elle s'habille, expliqua la petite, fière d'elle.

\- Oui et crois-moi, cette année, je m'en sors bien ! s'exclama Hermione à l'attention de Drago en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Maman, j'avais cinq ans, je ne trouvais pas ça bizarre quand je te l'ai demandé !

\- Que t'avait-elle demandé de porter ? interrogea Drago.

\- Un déguisement de licorne mais heureusement, on n'était pas sorti de l'hôtel.

Le blond s'esclaffa franchement.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir le résultat !

\- Maman a des photos !

Drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé.

\- Même pas en rêve, s'amusa la mère de famille.

Ils partirent tous les trois et transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, Gracie avec la main de son père, Hermione de son côté. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant plutôt vaste mais à l'ambiance conviviale, loin des goûts luxueux habituels de Drago. Cependant, il l'avait dit, Gracie appréciait venir y manger et sa fille préférait les endroits joyeux plutôt que guindés, comme les restaurants que fréquentait son père habituellement.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et saluèrent Bill et Fleur qui était à quelques tables plus loin, accompagnées de leurs enfants. La petite famille commanda à boire en attendant de faire un choix parmi la carte.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi prendre ! s'exclama Hermione au bout d'un moment, alors que sa fille et Drago avaient reposé les menus devant eux.

Gracie regarda alors son père rapprocher sa chaise de celle de sa mère et se pencher avec elle sur la carte, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas surpris. A vrai dire, Grace non plus n'était pas surprise, sa mère mettait toujours un temps fou à choisir ses plats mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela amuse son père.

\- Bon, déjà, on peut éliminer toutes les viandes, tu n'apprécies que tes cuissons… ou les miennes, ajouta-t-il amusé.

Hermione eut un sourire et acquiesça, Grace regardait toujours la scène, médusée.

\- Les poissons, tu n'aimes pas ça. Les fruits de mer ne sont pas terribles ici, donc je ne te les conseille pas, continua Drago.

Encore une fois, Hermione acquiesça.

\- Pour l'entrée, je te conseillerais la salade césar, elle est assez légère ici et elle est très bonne. Pour le plat, pourquoi pas les lasagnes ? proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord pour l'entrée, pour le plat, je vais plutôt prendre les cannellonis, décida Hermione en refermant sa carte.

Grace eut du mal à ne pas hausser les sourcils. Normalement, aider Hermione dans ses choix prenait au moins le double du temps que son père y avait passé. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents ensemble, elle était donc surprise de les voir aussi complices, surtout après autant d'années sans un seul contact. Son père semblait connaître Hermione à la perfection, ç'en était troublant pour la fillette. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout sa demande, les voir comme ça lui procurait une joie extrême.

\- Ça va chérie ? Tu as l'air pensive, fit remarquer Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, ça va très bien, je passe un très bon moment.

Ses deux parents lui adressèrent un sourire et ils commencèrent à discuter du Japon, Drago voulant savoir si sa fille et Hermione avaient aimé y vivre. Puis ils dérivèrent sur les endroits préférés de la jeune femme ou de la fillette, jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats. Hermione prit une bouchée de sa salade puis tourna son regard vers Drago.

\- Hum, tu avais raison, cette salade est parfaite.

Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil et Grace vit sa mère rougir légèrement. Plus tard, lorsque Hermione tendit la main pour s'emparer de la bouteille d'eau et que sa main frôla celle de Drago qui avait la même intention, elle rougit encore plus et la retira. Cela amusa beaucoup la fillette, qui se disait qu'elle aurait certainement le même comportement avec son premier amoureux, dans une quinzaine d'années, si elle en croyait son père.

Vint le temps des plats où Gracie regarda, stupéfaite, sa mère tendre sa propre fourchette pour faire goûter de son plat à Drago. Hermione craignait tout le monde, jamais elle ne l'avait vu boire après quelqu'un d'autre dans le même verre ou partager la même fourchette ou la même cuillère, à part avec elle. Si la fillette avait réussi à ne rien montrer jusque-là, cette fois, elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drago après avoir approuvé Hermione sur la qualité de son plat.

\- Non, ça va, c'est juste que je suis surprise que maman ne te craigne pas.

\- Chérie, je sais que tu n'as aucun souvenir de tout ça mais ton père et moi avons été… intimes… enfin, tu t'en doutes puisque tu es venue au monde, s'amusa Hermione les joues très rouges.

\- Tu es intime avec Kaï et pourtant tu refuses ce genre de choses, fit remarquer Gracie avec un sourire en coin.

Si Grace avait lancé ça comme une blague, elle fut déçue de voir que ça sembla jeter un froid à la table.

\- Kaï ? demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente.

\- C'est mon… petit ami, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh ! Bien… très bien !

Une certaine gêne s'installa et Hermione décida de se concentrer sur sa fille pour en faire abstraction.

\- Pour continuer à t'expliquer, je dirais simplement que ton père et moi avons partagé plus de choses que ce que j'ai pu partager avec quiconque d'autre, toi mis à part. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes les deux seules personnes derrière qui j'accepte de manger ou de boire.

La fillette acquiesça et regarda avec espoir ses parents dans l'attente de revoir des gestes de complicité entre eux mais son père semblait vraiment contrarié et Hermione de plus en plus gênée. Bien sûr, pour le plaisir de Gracie, ils souriaient et lui parlaient avec entrain mais ce n'était plus aussi naturel qu'auparavant. Déçue, Grace demanda l'autorisation de rejoindre sa meilleure amie Victoire quelques minutes, après avoir terminé son dessert.

Hermione profita de l'absence de sa fille pour discuter avec Drago.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies appris ça comme ça, dit-elle.

Elle ne s'excusait pas d'avoir refait sa vie, simplement que Drago l'apprenne ainsi. Elle-même ne savait pas si son ex avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour imaginer que tu n'as eu personne depuis moi, tout comme toi tu dois te douter que j'ai eu une vie depuis, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Je m'en doute, bien sûr, mais je suis contente de ne rien savoir.

Drago ricana.

\- Je te rassure, il n'y a rien à savoir. Je vois rarement deux fois la même, railla-t-il.

\- Tu as vraiment envie d'être désagréable ? demanda Hermione qui commençait, elle aussi à être contrariée.

Une partie de lui eut envie de s'entêter mais il regarda Hermione. Il était là, avec elle après six ans sans contact et il y avait aussi Grace. Non, il n'allait pas s'entêter juste à cause de sa jalousie. Après tout, ce Kaï n'était pas là, lui. Aussi Drago se leva et tendit sa main à une Hermione perplexe.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Par Merlin, tu es toujours aussi bipolaire, s'amusa Hermione.

Après avoir vérifié que sa fille ne regretterait pas leur absence, Hermione mit sa main dans celle de Drago et se laissa entraîner à l'endroit où certains dansaient déjà.

A la table de Bill et Fleur, les deux adultes étaient eux aussi partis danser, Dominique et Louis, les frères et sœur de Victoire étaient occupés à jouer ensemble, laissant à Victoire et Grace un peu d'intimité pour discuter tranquillement.

\- Par Merlin, tes parents sont trop mignons ensemble ! s'exclama Victoire.

\- Dommage qu'ils ne s'aiment pas comme les tiens, répondit Gracie.

\- Regarde mes parents et les tiens, tu vois une différence ?

Gracie fit ce que Victoire lui demandait mais ne savait quoi chercher, Victoire prit donc la parole.

\- Ils se tiennent aussi proches l'un de l'autre que mes parents. Leurs regards ne se lâchent pas, tout comme les miens… Tes parents s'aiment ou si ce n'est pas le cas, ça n'en est pas loin.

\- Ma mère a passé six ans à rompre tout contact avec mon père, si elle l'aimait…

\- Si elle l'aimait, être près de lui sans être avec lui ne lui aurait pas posé tant de problèmes, insista Victoire.

\- Tu crois vraiment…

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai que dix ans, tout comme toi mais oui, je pense. En plus, c'est ma mère qui a dit ça un soir où mon père et elle parlaient de tes parents, précisa Victoire.

\- Ce serait tellement bien si mes parents formaient un couple ! Je n'aurais plus à voyager sans arrêt. Je n'aurais plus à choisir entre passer du temps avec l'un ou avec l'autre puis j'aurais peut-être une petite sœur ou un petit frère…

\- Ça c'est nul, crois-moi, railla Victoire en regardant Louis essayer de fourrer sa main dans la bouche de Dominique.

Les deux fillettes rigolèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur les parents de Gracie.

Grace Malefoy n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rabibocher ses parents, elle n'y avait jamais pensé car jusque-là, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle avait vu et elle voulait vivre ça à chaque instant passé avec eux. Elle voulait que ses parents forment un couple et par Merlin, elle voulait aussi des frères et sœurs.

* * *

 **Voilà le diner tant attendu, alors, vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bizzz et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec quelques précision/révélations sur leur passé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Luciole : Hello, haha, vous le rencontrerez bientôt Kaï XD. Pour les filles, je suis d'accord, elles font très matures mais j'ai du mal avec les enfants de cet âge que je juge "entre deux" ils sont tout proche de l'adolescence mais sont encore enfant... Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.**

 **Cecile : Salut, et oui, Grace a mis les pieds dans le plat mais ça va, ça c'est bien fini XD. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre un peu ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lily : Oui, Grace devrait être pas mal ;). Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils sortirent un peu après vingt-deux heures. Grace se trouvait entre ses deux parents, donnant une main à chacun et ayant un sourire immense. Elle avait réussi à obtenir que sa mère la raccompagne jusqu'à chez son père afin d'avoir son bisou de bonne nuit une fois couchée. Une fois fait, les deux parents éteignirent la lumière et refermèrent derrière eux.

\- Tu lui as fait une très jolie chambre, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- J'ai fait mon possible, approuva Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- En changeant d'endroit presque tous les mois, elle n'a jamais eu droit à quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec moi, expliqua Hermione à regret.

\- Notre fille tient plutôt de toi, elle ne fait pas grand cas du côté matérialiste. Elle t'avait toi, ça lui suffisait. Je ne l'ai jamais vue malheureuse, rassura Drago.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Je te fais visiter ? proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui fit visiter pièce après pièce et Hermione trouva que c'était très bien décoré. Il n'y avait pas trop de luxe, juste assez pour que ça ne fasse pas trop prétentieux et que ça reste chaleureux. En fait, cela lui rappelait ses goûts à elle plutôt que ceux de Drago mais elle ne confia pas sa pensée au blond. Il lui offrit ensuite un verre qu'ils partagèrent dans le jardin.

\- Drago, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire à propos de demain.

\- Oui ?

\- Malakaï, mon petit ami, sera là. Ce n'était pas prévu, il est tout le temps en déplacement et zappe pas mal ce genre d'événements mais apparemment, cette fois, il s'en est souvenu… J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne rentre que demain…

\- C'est bon Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres fêtes d'anniversaire…

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu me dis tout ça pour en venir au moment où tu retires ton invitation à mon égard, non ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tu es le père de Grace, apparemment, on peut se revoir sans que ça ne soit gênant… ou juste un peu alors non, tu es le bienvenu demain. Cependant, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas venir. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas te sentir obligé. Après tout, l'anniversaire de Gracie était aujourd'hui et on l'a fêté tous ensemble.

\- Je serai là, assura Drago.

Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne semblait pas aussi contrarié que plus tôt au restaurant à la simple évocation de son petit ami.

Bien sûr que Drago ne se languissait pas de voir un autre homme poser ses mains sur Hermione mais il était aussi curieux de le voir. Puis comme l'avait souligné la jeune femme, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de sa fille, il n'allait pas gentiment se mettre en retrait pour une vulgaire pièce rapportée au prénom ridicule.

\- Je suis contente, approuva Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui retourna son sourire et se mit soudainement à penser au passé. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, aucun doute mais cela soulevait certaines questions qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui poser. Sans parler du nombre de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire, d'excuses qu'il voulait lui faire. Le plus facile étant les questions, c'est là-dessus qu'il décida de se pencher.

\- Je me suis toujours posé une question au sujet de ton départ, je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione but une gorgée de son verre le posa et accrocha son regard au blond après avoir lâché un soupir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi avoir complétement coupé les ponts avec moi au bout de deux ans de séparation ? Je veux dire, si tu en ressentais le besoin, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi deux ans après et pas de suite une fois séparés ?

Cette question-là avait obsédé Drago lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son histoire avec Hermione. Il n'y avait rien de logique là-dedans. Or, Hermione était souvent très logique. Malheureusement, il était dans un état tellement déplorable en continu à cette époque, qu'il était persuadé de ne pas avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle afin de pouvoir comprendre.

Hermione parut surprise de la question.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi au sujet de cette période ?

\- Simplement que malgré notre séparation, il t'arrivait encore de venir me sortir d'un mauvais pas lorsque j'en venais à t'appeler, répondit Drago en cachant la honte que ses souvenirs provoquaient en lui.

\- Oh ! Je vois, dit Hermione en rougissant.

Au moins, Drago comprit immédiatement que, oui, il avait bien oublié certains événements. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et prit la parole.

\- Un soir, j'avais confié Gracie à mes parents pour pouvoir sortir avec Harry et les autres. J'avais déjà bien entamé la soirée lorsque tu m'as envoyé un message. Je suis venue te récupérer, tu n'avais pas l'air beaucoup plus éméché que moi en fait mais j'ai toujours mieux géré mes états que toi les tiens, railla-t-elle en tachant de faire un peu d'humour.

Drago ricana, oui, l'alcool n'avait pas de mauvais effets sur Hermione contrairement à lui.

\- Je t'ai raccompagné, je t'ai couché et j'ai voulu repartir mais tu ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, continua Hermione en rougissant.

Drago comprit, il s'était toujours persuadé d'avoir rêvé la suite mais non, c'était la réalité. Il l'avait séduit, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ait bu l'avait aidé et en temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas touchée dans ces circonstances mais lui aussi avait bu, ça ne l'avait donc pas interpellé. Elle avait succombé et ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

Il s'était réveillé avec une horrible gueule de bois et seul dans son lit. Voilà pourquoi il avait conclu que la partie où Hermione et lui avaient fait l'amour n'était qu'un pur fantasme, sorti tout droit de son imagination d'alcoolique.

Il n'avait donc pas essayé de la contacter, il avait continué à s'autodétruire et quelques jours plus tard, elle était venue lui annoncer son départ sans qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à lui dire pour la retenir.

\- Après m'être rendue compte que malgré tout le mal que tu m'avais déjà fait je ne parvenais toujours pas à te résister, j'ai décidé de mettre beaucoup de distance entre toi et moi. Savoir que je pouvais te pardonner sans même que tu n'en aies émis la demande m'a fait peur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te laisser me blesser à nouveau.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait…

\- Tu ne voulais pas t'en sortir, si j'avais vu une seule chance que tu ailles mieux, je l'aurais saisie mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour permettre cela. Alors j'avais deux choix, rester et continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu recommences ou partir et me préserver… Mon choix, tu le connais.

Hermione prit une inspiration et continua.

\- Ne crois pas que je sois partie parce que ton cas ne me préoccupait plus… Je t'aimais encore de tout mon cœur et je l'ai brisé moi-même, en quelque sorte, en partant aussi loin mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Après mon départ, je suis entrée en contact avec ton père parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je savais qu'il tenait à toi et que lui seul serait capable de te sortir de là. Ta mère était complétement dépassée, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, même si j'ai mis plus de temps à le comprendre.

\- Tu as eu contact avec mon père ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Oui, comment a-t-il su où te trouver si vite après sa sortie d'après toi ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais songé à ça.

\- Bref, ton père me donnait régulièrement de tes nouvelles et en échange, je lui en donnais de Grace. Une part de moi avait toujours espéré que lorsque tu irais mieux, tu chercherais à nous trouver…

Drago la regarda, stupéfait.

\- Oui, j'étais pathétique ! Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'une fois vraiment rétabli, tu as cherché à revoir Grace et maintenant, on en est là six ans après.

\- Hermione… j'étais mort de honte. Ce que je t'avais fait… comment aurais-je pu me douter que j'avais encore une chance après tout ça ?! Je n'attendais qu'un signe de ta part allant dans ce sens mais tu m'as évité. Lorsque j'appelais pour avoir Grace, c'était toujours elle ou Blaise qui répondait. Lorsque je devais récupérer ou rendre notre fille, c'était encore et toujours Blaise qui était présent. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais tourné la page !

\- J'attendais, tu attendais, on a simplement loupé le coche mais aujourd'hui, l'important c'est que nous soyons capables de nous voir pour le bien de Gracie…

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… tenta Drago en s'emparant de la main d'Hermione.

Elle la serra brièvement puis se leva.

\- Il est vraiment trop tard Drago. J'ai tourné la page aujourd'hui et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Toi et moi, ça a toujours ressemblé à une mauvaise comédie dramatique. Aujourd'hui on s'entend. Si on tentait quelque chose, on pourrait tout gâcher.

Il avait envie de la contredire, de l'embrasser pour lui prouver que rien n'avait changé, qu'elle ressentait toujours des choses pour lui mais ce soir n'était pas le bon soir. Il avait besoin de pouvoir méditer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais aucun doute, il allait reconquérir Hermione et cette fois, il allait faire d'elle sa femme et la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait.

Elle se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit Drago, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de la regarder partir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 7, la semaine prochaine, c'est la fête anniversaire de Gracie !**

 **Des pronostics sur ce qu'il va s'y passer ?**

 **Et ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **Bisous à tous-tes et à la semaine prochaine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec un jour d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Luciole : Je bave devant ton imagination XD. J'espère que la rencontre te plaira. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.**

 **Lily : Haha, oui, tu as le droit et je pense que c'est le cas de beaucoup. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Contente que tu aies aimé ;) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Je te remercie et te fais des bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Il était vrai qu'elle était restée discuter avec Drago jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de dormir plus, il fallait que tout soit prêt pour quatorze heures et elle comptait bien en demander le moins possible aux elfes de Blaise.

Elle commença par préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et son ami et une fois avalé, elle retourna en cuisine pour s'occuper du gâteau d'anniversaire et d'autres pâtisseries. Rien que pour le gâteau, elle en eut pour plus d'une heure et encore, elle était aidée par la magie, elle plaignait les mamans moldues qui tenaient à tout faire d'elles-mêmes.

Elle fut ensuite aidée par Blaise pour la mise en place à l'extérieur et après le repas du midi, elle n'eut plus qu'à se préparer.

Lucius et Narcissa furent les premiers à arriver et Blaise partit pour aller récupérer les parents d'Hermione qu'il ramenait jusqu'ici par transplanage d'escorte, cela était beaucoup plus simple pour eux.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? demanda Lucius.

\- Bien et vous ?

\- A merveille, répondit celui-ci en déposant le cadeau de Gracie sur la table vide qu'Hermione avait prévue à cet effet.

\- C'est une joie de vous revoir parmi nous Hermione, dit Narcissa avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus car Harry et Pansy arrivèrent avec leurs deux enfants. Très vite suivis de Ron, Lavande et de Rose. Blaise revint avec les parents de la jeune femme et le reste des invités arriva assez rapidement.

Il y avait donc les grands-parents de Grace des deux côtés, les Weasley hormis Charlie qui était toujours en Roumanie et Percy qui était en vacances avec son épouse. Il y avait également Harry et sa petite famille, Théo et son épouse, une Sang-Pur d'Allemagne, Luna sans son mari Rolf qui était en déplacement, Neville accompagné d'Hannah, sa femme et Ginny, venue seule.

Sachant que Kaï risquait de mettre un moment avant d'arriver, Hermione envoya un sms à Drago pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir avec Gracie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le père et la fille arrivèrent. Grace stoppa net et regarda toutes les personnes présentes avant de se précipiter sur sa mère pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser en la remerciant sans fin.

\- Je suis contente que ça te fasse autant plaisir chérie, répondit sa mère.

La fillette alla ensuite embrasser toutes les personnes présentes pendant que Drago se rapprochait doucement d'Hermione.

\- Tu t'es surpassée.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Alors que la jeune femme allait dire quelque chose à son ex compagnon, elle vit Kaï franchir les grilles de la propriété. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et le laissa l'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Drago tâchait de ne pas montrer à quel point il crevait de jalousie, il tâchait aussi de garder sa main loin de sa baguette. Il fut rejoint par Blaise, Théo et Pansy. La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Ne fais pas d'esclandre le jour de l'anniversaire de ta fille, dit sagement Pansy.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?!

\- Pour un homme amoureux et jaloux, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Jaloux ?! Comment pourrais-je être jaloux d'un type qui s'appelle Malakaï ?! Sérieusement, ses parents devaient le détester avant même sa naissance pour qu'il hérite d'un prénom pareil, railla Drago.

Les autres rigolèrent mais stoppèrent en voyant Grace approcher. La fillette regarda sa mère arriver en compagnie de Kaï et le présenter à chacun jusqu'à enfin arriver devant Drago.

\- Drago, voilà Kaï, Kaï, voilà Drago, dit-elle rapidement, signe qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent tranquillement la main puis le nouvel arrivant alla à la table des cadeaux pour déposer son présent. Avec un sourire en coin Grace tandis son appareil photo au petit ami de sa mère.

\- Kaï, tu pourrais nous prendre en photo papa, maman et moi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Bien sûr, répondit gentiment celui-ci à la grande frustration de la fillette, qui, en bonne Malefoy qu'elle était, ne laissa rien voir.

La petite famille posa et Hermione alla ensuite vers Harry pour discuter avec lui. La vérité c'est qu'elle cherchait à fuir autant Drago que Kaï, tant savoir les deux au même endroit la rendait nerveuse. Kaï fut vite accaparé par la mère d'Hermione qui voulait apprendre à le connaître et Drago retourna près de Blaise, Pansy et Théo.

Gracie alla trouver son grand-père paternel et prit place sur ses genoux.

\- Bien pensé le coup de l'appareil photo, chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de sa petite fille.

\- Pour ce que ça a marché, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Non chérie, ce Kaï en a été plus contrarié qu'il ne l'a laissé paraître, affirma le grand-père.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Je suis doué pour voir ce genre de chose. En tout cas, je suis fier de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette en souriant.

\- Tu es aussi rusée qu'une Malefoy doit l'être.

Gracie adressa un sourire radieux à son grand-père puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller auprès de sa mère pour lui réclamer un câlin, interrompant ainsi le rapprochement entre Hermione et Kaï. Lucius offrit un clin d'œil à sa petite fille.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, intervint Narcissa amusée et réprobatrice en même temps.

\- Quel mal y-a-t-il à cela ? Je veux simplement le bonheur de ma petite-fille et celui de mon fils… celui de Miss Granger aussi, répondit Lucius.

\- Ils sont assez grands pour construire le bonheur eux-mêmes.

\- Entre notre fils qui a trop de fierté mal placée, même pour un Malefoy et Miss Granger qui s'amuse à ne voir que ce qui l'arrange, ils ne sont pas prêts de se remettre ensemble !

\- Alors tu as décidé de jouer les mages marieurs ? s'amusa Narcissa.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à donner un petit coup de pouce, répondit dignement Lucius.

\- Fais tout de même attention, ils se retrouvent tout juste après six ans. Tu pourrais les éloigner en voulant les rapprocher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais la jouer finement quand il le faut.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas.

Ils furent interrompus par Hermione, qui emmena le gâteau. Grace souffla les bougies et après la dégustation, ils accompagnèrent tous la fillette à la table des cadeaux.

Elle reçut une grosse somme d'argent sorcier de la part de beaucoup, de l'argent moldu de la part de ses grands-parents maternels. Elle eut aussi deux gros assortiments provenant de la boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux, un de la part de George, un autre de la part de Ron. Pansy lui offrit de beaux vêtements, Fleur une trousse de maquillage qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione et de Drago. Kaï lui offrit trois places pour un match de Quidditch que jouerait prochainement son équipe favorite.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un des derniers paquets et découvrit l'intégrale de sa saga littéraire favorite « Les aventures du petit Sang-mêlé » de K.R Jowling, en édition rare. Elle lâcha un cri de ravissement en découvrant le dernier tome qui n'était même pas encore sorti officiellement.

\- Parrain, c'est trop beau ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Blaise.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi Gracie-jolie.

\- Comment tu as fait pour obtenir le dernier tome ?!

\- J'ai mes relations, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry s'approcha doucement et regarda sa filleule.

\- Super, tu pourras les faire dédicacer puisque moi je t'offre une rencontre avec l'auteur, annonça Harry.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, demain je t'emmène avec moi pour rencontrer K.R, c'est ça mon cadeau, expliqua Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?!

\- Si, si, promis, confirma Harry.

Le cri que poussa Gracie avant de se jeter dans les bras de son second parrain fut le plus mémorable de la journée et Blaise fut forcé de s'incliner.

\- Tu as gagné pour cette année, chuchota-t-il au Survivant.

Elle avait été plus que gâtée et avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son père et sa mère lui demandèrent d'approcher.

\- Ce que tu vas découvrir maintenant est un cadeau de nous deux. Ton père et moi en avons discuté quelques fois depuis ton retour et nous pensons que tu es prête pour cette responsabilité, commença Hermione.

La mère de famille appela l'elfe de Blaise qui se matérialisa devant eux avec dans les bras, une petite boule de poil toute blanche aux yeux bleus. Gracie s'approcha du chaton et le prit dans ses bras, émue. Elle revint vers ses parents, sans savoir quoi dire, en caressant son nouvel ami.

\- Ce sera à toi d'en prendre soin, si tu as besoin de notre aide, tu la demandes, mais c'est ton chat, expliqua Drago.

\- Je pourrais le prendre partout où je vais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu devras le prendre partout où tu vas, précisa Hermione.

\- Merci, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en embrassant ses parents.

Le chat fut rapidement nommé « boule de neige ».

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Alors ce Malakaï ? Etes-vous déçu ou content de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bizzz et à la semaine prochaine.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 **Luciole : Contente que le jeu de lettre t'ait plu. C'est vrai qu'on a pas appris grand chose au chapitre d'avant concernant Kaï. Merci à toi de la lire, de la commenter et de l'apprécier. Gros bisous.**

 **Lily : Haha, contente que tu aimes Gracie, en effet, elle a plus que sa place chez les Serpentard ;) Merci.**

 **Cecile : Haha, de toute façon, Kaï n'est pas vraiment fait pour être apprécié XD. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise encore et j'espère bien que ça ne changera pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, Blaise allait passer une soirée avec Drago, sans personne autour. Il frappa à la porte du blond qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Blaise en s'installant.

\- Ça va, et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien.

Drago ramena deux verres et les remplit de Whisky pur feu, il en tendit un à son ami et en prit un pour lui-même. C'était étrange de constater que sans personne autour, ils étaient plutôt gênés l'un envers l'autre, alors qu'à une époque, c'était tout l'inverse.

\- Alors, comment c'était le Japon ? demanda Drago pour lancer la discussion.

\- Sympa.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez rentrés avec trois mois d'avance ?

\- Avec Hermione, on estime toujours le temps d'une affaire avant de la prendre. Celle-ci devait durer quatre mois mais la partie adverse a accepté l'arrangement à l'amiable, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Du coup, on a gagné un peu plus de trois mois, expliqua Blaise.

\- Tu prévois quoi pour l'année à venir ?

\- Quelques affaires ici mais pas avant septembre, je vais profiter de l'été, répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Le silence se réinstalla, tout aussi incommodant que le premier. Blaise soupira et prit la parole.

\- Bon, on est ami non ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Heu… oui, répondit Drago.

\- On va mettre les choses à plat parce que là, les silences gênants entre nous, ce n'est pas possible. On est ami depuis toujours Drago, dit Blaise.

\- Que veux-tu mettre à plat ? demanda Drago en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? D'avoir pris soin d'Hermione ? De Grace ? Ou les deux ?

\- Rien de tout ça. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce serait plutôt de savoir depuis quand tu es amoureux de la mère de ma fille, répondit Drago sans détour.

\- Depuis plusieurs années, avant même notre départ à l'étranger, avoua Blaise.

Drago ferma les yeux, soupçonner quelque chose était désagréable, en avoir confirmation était bien pire en réalité. Lors de l'anniversaire de Grace, il n'avait pas pu ignorer les regards de son ami pour Hermione et pire, la jalousie de Blaise lorsque Kaï posait ses mains sur la jolie brune ne faisait que refléter la sienne. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait vite compris que les sentiments de Blaise à l'égard d'Hermione dépassaient la simple amitié.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti avec elle ? Tu voulais tenter ta chance ? demanda-t-il plein d'amertume.

\- Hey, que tu sois contrarié, ok mais là, tu m'insultes ! Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce que tu as fait, Hermione méritait mieux que ça mais tu es mon meilleur ami Drago, jamais je n'ai tenté quoi que ce soit à ce niveau-là et je ne le ferais jamais.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, niveau trahison, tu as déjà fait fort, s'entêta le blond.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai voulu ?! On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses et à être aussi proche d'Hermione que je l'ai été, ça devait forcément arriver, plaida Blaise.

Sur ça, Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Hermione était le genre de femme facile à aimer et plutôt difficile à oublier.

\- Je suis parti avec elle parce que je ne voulais qu'elle soit seule à élever Gracie. Puis après, j'ai apprécié cette vie et sa compagnie, je l'avoue. Mais la vérité, c'est que tout aurait été plus simple pour moi si je l'avais laissé partir de son côté, poursuivit Blaise. Je l'aurais oubliée et je serais probablement marié avec trois enfants et un chien… peut-être un chat aussi, s'amusa-t-il.

Drago ricana.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de la revoir ? Enfin, une fois rétabli tu as repris contact pour Grace mais tu n'as jamais cherché à revoir Hermione, pourquoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Parce que pour moi, elle n'avait aucune raison de me pardonner, avoua Drago.

\- Tu avais peur qu'elle te rejette, devina Blaise.

\- Oui et j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait que me rejeter. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait…

Blaise n'ajouta rien, inutile d'enfoncer le clou en le traitant d'idiot.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant, on se bat en duel ? demanda le blond avec un rictus.

\- Pas besoin, je n'ai jamais été un rival Drago. Je suis juste un dommage collatéral des conneries que vous avez accumulées depuis plus de dix ans, répondit Blaise.

C'est vrai qu'il était plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer, Drago s'en rendait compte à présent. Etre amoureux de la même femme pendant plus de six ans sans jamais rien tenter, sans jamais rien espérer… Il avait de la chance que Blaise soit son meilleur ami.

\- Hermione n'a jamais deviné tes sentiments pour elle ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, mais Hermione ne remarque jamais ce genre de choses. Pour qu'elle le sache, il aurait fallu que je le lui dise, répondit Blaise.

Le blond resservit deux verres et sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le sujet « Hermione » était clos et la soirée démarra vraiment, comme avant tout ça.

\- Maman, je préfèrerais rester avec toi, dit Grace avec un une moue à faire pleurer des pierres.

\- Je sais chérie mais tes grands-parents t'attendent et en plus, Kaï vient de rentrer…

Gracie se retint de jouer plus les victimes, certes, elle voulait éloigner sa mère de son petit-ami mais pas au point de lui faire croire qu'elle se sentait rejetée. La fillette accepta donc de partir avec ses grands-parents et elle ne le regretta pas lorsque sa grand-mère aborda le sujet des trente ans de son père qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard.

\- Je pensais faire un repas entre nous avec Gracie, exposa Narcissa à Lucius pendant le repas.

\- Ou on pourrait faire une fête avec tout le monde ! intervint la fillette.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas Gracie…

\- Imagine, tous ses amis, sa famille…

\- Ta mère, termina Lucius, amusé, qui voyait clair dans la manœuvre de sa petite fille.

Grace haussa les épaules d'un air digne et Narcissa secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On pourrait faire une fête, concéda la matriarche.

La fillette sourit, heureuse d'avoir été entendue.

\- Mais reste à savoir si Miss Granger acceptera de venir, dit Lucius.

\- Organisez la fête, moi je m'occupe de maman, assura Gracie.

Les grands-parents échangèrent un regard amusé alors que Grace réfléchissait déjà à comment elle allait s'y prendre pour convaincre Hermione.

Hermione et Kaï étaient installés à la table d'un restaurant, en train de boire un apéritif. La veille, avec l'anniversaire de Grace qui s'était éternisé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se retrouver.

\- Alors, comment vont tes affaires ? demanda Hermione.

Elle avait rencontré Kaï une année auparavant, il avait fait appel à ses services pour le défendre et ils s'étaient bien entendu. Malakaï était dans l'import-export d'objets magiques et cela marchait très bien pour lui.

Au final, ils ne se voyaient que quelques jours lorsque l'emploi du temps du jeune homme le permettait mais cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. Elle préférait quelques jours par-ci par-là qu'une routine ennuyeuse.

\- Ça va plutôt bien, répondit le jeune homme avec suffisance.

Puis il se lança dans le détail, n'exigeant d'Hermione qu'une concentration minime, se résumant à acquiescer de temps à autre. Kaï était très séduisant, très intelligent mais lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, il devenait ennuyeux.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, son monologue dura moins longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu fais depuis ton retour ici ? demanda-t-il.

Cela étonna Hermione. Habituellement, Kaï était plutôt centré sur lui-même.

\- Et bien, pas grand-chose, je ne suis de retour que depuis quelques jours, éluda la jeune femme.

\- Je vois en tout cas que tu as renoué avec le père de Grace, ce n'est pas rien tout de même après six années sans contact, insista Kaï.

Bien sûr, voilà pourquoi il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours.

\- Il est le père de ma fille, il fallait bien que je reprenne contact avec lui.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je voulais simplement savoir si ça allait, si tu te sentais bien…

\- Oui ça va, répondit vaguement Hermione.

Malakaï comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune confidence de sa petite amie. La complicité qu'il avait vu entre Hermione et son ex la veille ne lui plaisait pas du tout, encore moins la jalousie qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux du blond. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que Gracie cherchait à rapprocher ses parents. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout ça.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Biz et à vendredi prochain.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous et bonne semaine !**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Luciole : Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te surprendre avec les sentiments de Blaise, j'avais cru que ce serait très prévisible ;). Oh oui, je ne fais même pas de mystères sur le fait qu'elle ira à Serpentard XD. C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser ton avis sur chaque chapitre, c'est normal que j'y réponde ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Oui, Hermione a l'embarras du choix ! Je ne voulais pas que leurs sentiments communs pour Hermione gâche leur amitié. J'espère que l'anniversaire te plaira. Je te remercie encore et toujours et te fais de gros bisous, à vendredi prochain !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à une fête d'anniversaire, cela ne ressemblait pas aux idées de sa mère mais il cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il put et salua toutes les personnes présentes. Sa fille l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bon anniversaire papa, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci ma chérie, répondit celui-ci en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Après avoir salué chaque personne présente, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione n'était pas là. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle été d'ailleurs ? Elle avait été claire l'autre soir, leur histoire appartenait au passé. Ils n'étaient plus liés que par Grace. Elle devait être tranquillement chez elle avec ce Kaï de malheur, seule avec lui dans le manoir de Blaise puisque ce dernier était ici. L'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire le rendit fou de jalousie.

\- Drago, tout va bien ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-il distraitement.

La jeune femme commença alors à lui parler mais ne parvint pas à capter l'attention du blond, ce qui la contraria, d'autant plus lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Hermione et que Drago parut soudain s'animer.

Blaise, qui avait regardé Ginny se rapprocher de Drago ne manqua pas le regard de pure jalousie qu'elle lança à Hermione à son arrivée. Il connaissait ce regard, fut un temps où il regardait tous les hommes approchant la brune de la même manière, avant qu'il ne se fasse une raison et ne comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance ni aucun espoir à avoir.

Il comprit alors que Ginny ressentait pour Drago ce que lui-même ressentait pour Hermione, à la différence que la rouquine pensait vraiment avoir une chance. Il la plaignait sincèrement car il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait et il savait que la prise de conscience serait encore plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et Blaise le comprenait, elle était époustouflante dans sa robe vert émeraude. Mais il se dirigeait vers elle sans la moindre attention pour la rouquine et cela fit mal à Blaise sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, après tout, il n'était pas très proche de Ginny.

Alors, pour aider la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser pour qu'elle puisse passer, elle aussi, une bonne soirée.

De son côté, Drago, arriva jusqu'à Hermione et la salua.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, avoua-t-il.

\- Je n'aurais quand même pas raté tes trente ans, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Hum, Grace a beaucoup insisté, devina Drago.

\- Enormément, rigola la jeune femme.

Le blond ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Mais je suis tout de même contente d'être là, assura-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça et la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui.

\- Bon anniversaire Drago, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Merci, répondit-il en prenant sa main.

Il la caressa de ses doigts tandis qu'Hermione, troublée par ce simple geste plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Puis-je t'inviter à danser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne voudrais pas monopoliser l'homme à l'honneur, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux me monopoliser tant qu'il te plaira, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Hermione rougit mais ne se défila pas.

\- Allons danser dans ce cas, répondit-elle.

Il l'entraîna au milieu de la piste et posa son autre main dans le dos d'Hermione. Il tressaillit en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts, ne l'ayant pas vu de dos, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle portait une robe dos nu.

Ils dansèrent lentement et Drago oublia complétement le monde autour de lui. Lorsque la musique cessa, Hermione s'écarta en lui souriant.

\- A plus tard, dit-elle avant de se détourner.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la rendait aussi unique à ses yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réussi à l'oublier ou même à aimer après elle ?

Il secoua la tête et discuta à gauche et à droite, sans jamais quitter la brune des yeux bien longtemps. Souvent, leurs regards se croisaient et avaient du mal à se lâcher.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, fils ? demanda Lucius.

\- Une excellente soirée, merci, répondit Drago.

\- Remercie Grace, c'était son idée d'organiser une fête, précisa le patriarche.

Plus tard, le gâteau fut emmené et Drago souffla ses trente bougies. Il embrassa sa fille qui était à ses côtés et la fit danser un moment.

\- Merci pour la fête chérie, dit Drago.

\- De rien papa, mais c'est mamie qui a tout organisé, moi je n'ai que lancé l'idée.

\- Merci quand même.

La fillette regarda son père et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Après une dernière étreinte, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Victoire tandis que Drago cherchait Hermione des yeux. Il l'aperçue à travers la fenêtre, marchant dans le jardin, seule. Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit à son tour et la rattrapa.

\- Que fais-tu dehors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus seule mais se détendit en voyant Drago.

\- Besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle évasivement.

Drago la connaissait par cœur, aussi, il sut que le ton détaché de la jeune femme n'était qu'une mascarade et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner son problème.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te forcer à venir, ce manoir n'est pas un bon endroit pour toi.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être là… pour toi, mais j'avoue que je ne pouvais plus rester à l'intérieur. Mais le jardin est très beau. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et tendit sa main à la jeune femme. Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Suis-moi.

Hermione n'hésita pas plus longtemps et donna sa main au jeune homme. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un kiosque de jardin en bois, sur l'un des côtés du manoir, entouré de fleurs d'où l'on pouvait voir, un peu plus loin, un petit étang artificiel.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, ébahie par tant de beauté. L'odeur enivrante que dégageait les fleurs, la vue sur l'étang avec le reflet de la lune et des étoiles. Elle aurait pu croire être en plein rêve.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur ça, il ne pouvait pas la contredire, sa mère avait vraiment fait du bon travail. La jeune femme sortit du kiosque pour se rapprocher de l'étang et ôta ses talons, pour fouler l'herbe de ses pieds. Soudain, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et sortit un écrin de sa pochette.

\- J'étais tellement mal à l'aise à l'intérieur que j'ai complétement oublié de te donner ton cadeau, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Drago ouvrit et trouva une chaîne sur laquelle se trouvait un médaillon ouvert. D'un côté, il y avait une photo de Grace et de l'autre, une place libre.

\- Je ne savais quoi mettre pour la seconde photo, je me suis dit que tu choisirais très bien tout seul, expliqua Hermione.

\- Il est très beau, dit Drago en passant la chaîne autour de son cou.

Il était sincère, le bijou faisait masculin, le médaillon n'était pas trop gros et surtout, la chaîne était assez longue. Cela lui correspondait à la perfection.

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Encore un joyeux anniversaire Drago, dit-elle.

\- Merci, tu m'accorderais encore une danse ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu mais je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner à l'intérieur, répondit Hermione.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'on entend parfaitement bien la musique d'ici ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire, posa ses chaussures par terre et lui tendit sa main qu'il prit avant de poser de nouveau son autre main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il la rapprocha de lui et sourit lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse et sa main libre sur son bras. Drago avait oublié la taille qu'elle faisait sans talons hauts.

Ils dansèrent paisiblement un long moment, ne tenant pas compte des musiques qui défilaient et défilaient encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix à l'extérieur, apparemment, certains invités commençaient à partir. Hermione décolla sa tête du torse du jeune homme et le regarda.

\- Je vais y aller, il doit se faire tard.

Sans vraiment chercher à se contrôler, ne réfléchissant qu'au moment parfait qu'il venait de vivre, Drago se pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et décida de lui prêter sa veste.

\- Merci, dit-elle troublée.

Elle aurait vraiment voulu réagir à son baiser, se révolter, mais elle en était incapable, car en réalité, tout son être réclamait plus que ce simple frôlement et elle devait mettre toute sa volonté à lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser de manière plus franche.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois hors des bras de Drago, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle venait de se laisser embrasser par son ex et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Sans un regard, sans même récupérer ses chaussures, elle partit et transplana une fois les limites du manoir atteintes.

Elle fut soulagée que Grace passe la nuit chez ses grands-parents, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait aussi troublée.

* * *

 **J'espère que la fête pour Drago vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est avec une grosse baisse de moral que je vous poste ce chapitre. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler parce que je n'aime pas donner l'impression de "quémander" des reviews mais au final, ce n'est pas ça, je vous fais simplement part de ce que je ressens.**

 **Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je suis devenue maman en mai et je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile d'écrire/publier avec mon bébé mais non, c'est simplement une nouvelle organisation. Je le fais par plaisir bien sûr mais soyons honnête, vos retours sont important pour s'améliorer ou pour savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié. Vos retours sont ma plus grande motivation. Partager sur vos impressions, ressentis me comble de joie. Certaines lectrices sont même devenues des amies au fil du temps.**

 **Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre et je pense que même aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre... mais pourtant... Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris/publie, je me dis que j'ai peut-être besoin de passer à autre chose. Non pas parce que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire mais parce que la baisse des reviews (autant sur la fanfic en elle-même que comparé avec mes anciennes fanfics) a totalement fait chuter la joie que j'avais à publier/écrire.**

 **Preuve en est, je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis une dizaine de jour. Je m'y met et abandonne peu après en me disant : à quoi bon ?**

 **Avec ça, il y a évidement l'inévitable remise en question. Est-ce que ma fanfic est inintéressante comparé à mes anciennes ? Est-ce que j'écris moins bien ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas le signe que je devrais passer à autre chose ?**

 **Et je m'en veux, parce que quelque part, j'en oublie le plaisir simple que j'ai d'écrire et j'ai peur de bloquer pour la suite. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore une avance très confortable et quoi qu'il en soit, je finirais cette fanficition. Même si ça doit être la dernière, je ne la laisserais pas en suspend, par respect et amour pour les personnes génial-e-s qui prennent la peine de partager leur ressenti chapitre après chapitre, fanfiction après fanfiction.**

 **Ces lectrices/lecteurs, qui se reconnaîtront, je vous dis merci. Si malgré ma grosse baisse de moral je continue, c'est pour vous.**

 **Voilà, j'ai assez fait ma peuchère et j'en suis désolé mais je préférais vous dire tout ça et vous prévenir, afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris si cette fanfiction venait à être la dernière Dramione ou la dernière tout court.**

 **Je précise aussi que je ne veux forcer personne à laisser un mot, cela doit être fait par plaisir et non par obligation mais au final, il en va de même pour l'écriture et la publication.**

 **Bisous et cœur sur vous.**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Pauvre Ginny ;)**

 **Sandrine : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Haha, je ne peux rien te dire à propos de Ginny, tu t'en doutes. Encore merci, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Luciole : Haha, je ne vais même pas faire de suspens pour Blaise et Ginny, je trouve ça assez flagrant XD. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire Blaise amoureux d'Hermione et Ginny de Drago, l'idée qu'ils finissent ensemble s'est imposée. Contente que tu ne trouves pas ça trop rapide, je voulais vraiment que ça paraisse naturel. Merci beaucoup, du fond du cœur, comme toujours.**

 **Cecile : Hey, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Je te remercie également d'être là chaque semaine depuis un certain temps. Haha, Grace n'a pas fini, tu vas voir ;).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire et dire qu'Hermione avait évité Drago était un euphémisme. Elle avait refusé trois dîner chez des amis parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse parti des invités, elle avait également déposé sa fille chez les parents du jeune homme au lieu de directement la lui emmener ou de le laisser venir la récupérer chez Blaise.

Kaï était revenu la veille et se montrait particulièrement attentionné, ce qui n'aida pas Hermione à oublier le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago, bien au contraire, elle en culpabilisa encore plus. Si bien qu'elle décida de le dire à son petit-ami.

\- Tu as quoi ?! s'écria-t-il une fois qu'elle eut tout dit.

\- J'ai embrassé Drago, répéta-elle.

\- Tu es encore amoureuse de lui, cela sonnait plus comme une accusation que comme une question.

\- Quoi ?! Non, mais bien sûr que non !

\- Donc tu te laisses embrasser comme ça ! railla-t-il.

Hermione souffla, il marquait un point.

\- C'était une erreur, un égarement en rapport au passé pas au présent, assura-t-elle.

\- Que faisais-tu avec lui ? demanda-t-il un peu plus calme.

\- Il y avait une fête d'anniversaire à son honneur chez ses parents…

\- Pourquoi y es-tu allée ?

\- Pour faire plaisir à Grace…

Maudite gamine, Kaï se languissait vraiment qu'elle rentre à l'école, au moins il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes et elle cesserait ses plans à deux noises pour rapprocher ses parents.

\- Mais aussi parce que malgré tout, il compte pour moi, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Je peux comprendre, mentit Kaï.

La dernière chose qu'il devait faire était de s'énerver et d'exiger de sa petite amie qu'elle cesse tout contact avec lui. Elle refuserait et ce serait lui qui perdrait au final, non, il devait la jouer plus finement. Il finirait bien par trouver une idée.

\- Ecoute, ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. On a tous le droit à l'erreur, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle fut gênée de ne pas ressentir autant de choses que lors de son baiser éclair avec Drago mais elle chassa vite cette pensée. Elle avait été honnête, ça ne pesait plus sur sa conscience, maintenant elle devait juste oublier.

Le baiser gagna en intensité mais alors que Kaï s'apprêtait à enlever le haut à la jeune femme, des coups furent frappées à la porte. Avec un soupir, les deux adultes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Grace entra dans la pièce, un sourire penaud au visage.

\- Il y a un problème, chérie ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum, en fait, j'ai réfléchi pour les places que tu m'as offertes pour mon anniversaire Kaï et je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait que j'y aille avec papa et maman…

\- Grace… commença Hermione.

Mais Kaï répondit.

\- Pas du tout, de toute façon, je serai en déplacement à ce moment-là.

\- Mais après ce que je viens de te dire… reprit Hermione.

\- C'est un cadeau que j'ai fait à ta fille, si ça lui fait plaisir d'en profiter avec ses deux parents, je ne vais pas faire des histoires pour ça, expliqua Kaï.

Oui, il devait prendre sur lui, ainsi Grace finirait peut-être par pousser sa mère trop loin et lui n'aurait rien fait qui puisse lui être reproché. S'il avait réussi à briller dans le domaine des affaires, c'était bien parce qu'il était intelligent et rusé. Il était parvenu à triompher face à des hommes d'affaires d'expérience, des requins dans leurs domaines. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par une morveuse aux allures d'anges.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

\- Certain, fais plaisir à ta fille.

Hermione acquiesça et donna son accord à sa fille en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à prévenir son père. La fillette embrassa alors sa mère et Kaï et repartit mais au fond d'elle, elle était mécontente. Elle avait pensé que Kaï se montrerait contrarié à cette idée, elle avait voulu qu'il s'énerve pour que sa mère le remette en place mais non, il avait même encouragé son idée.

Soit il était complétement idiot ou au contraire, plus malin que ce que la fillette pensait. Elle penchait pour la seconde option et si c'était le cas, elle aurait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à ses grands-parents paternels car ils ne sauraient pas influencer suffisamment sa mère. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de trouver la personne parfaite.

\- Maman ? cria Grace.

\- Quoi ? répondit celle-ci de l'étage.

\- Je peux passer la journée avec tatie Pansy ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, si elle est d'accord, accepta Hermione.

\- Je l'appelle.

\- Mon téléphone est dans mon sac, à l'entrée.

Elle envoya d'abord un message à son père au sujet du match, il le verrait en sortant du travail dans l'après-midi. Elle lança ensuite l'appel à sa tante.

\- Allo ?

\- Tatie ?

\- Oui chérie.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais un peu de temps aujourd'hui pour qu'on se voit rien que toutes les deux ? demanda la fillette.

\- Bien sûr, les garçons sont à l'école et moi, je n'ai rien que je ne puisse pas repousser d'une journée, accepta tout de suite Pansy.

\- Tu veux que maman me dépose quelque part ou tu viens me chercher chez parrain Blaise ?

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes, répondit la jeune femme.

En effet, Pansy ne fut pas longue à arriver et après quelques mots échangés avec Hermione, l'ancienne Serpentard partit avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa nièce. Elles se rendirent chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre une glace et Grace ne tourna pas autour du pot.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide tatie.

\- Je t'écoute ma puce, tu as des soucis ?

\- Non, enfin, pas vraiment…

Pansy la regarda, perplexe mais elle attendit que la fillette poursuive.

\- Je veux que papa et maman se remettent ensemble.

La brune regarda sa nièce avec tristesse mais déjà l'enfant reprenait la parole.

\- Je t'assure tatie, ils s'aiment encore ! Je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble mais quand j'ai enfin eu cette chance, ça m'a sauté aux yeux et à ceux de Victoire aussi…

\- Chérie, je sais bien que tes parents s'aiment encore, tu sais que ces choses-là n'ont aucun secret pour moi, répliqua Pansy avec suffisance.

La fillette rigola.

\- Mais ce que toi et Victoire n'avez pas pris en compte c'est le passé de tes parents. Je sais que tu ignores beaucoup de choses, que l'un comme l'autre ne t'a jamais expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Donc certes, ils s'aiment encore mais tout ne se résume pas à ça, expliqua sagement Pansy.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ce que je veux est impossible ? se vexa la fillette.

\- Impossible n'est pas Malefoy, ni Parkinson d'ailleurs. Je dirais plutôt que c'est très difficile, nuança la brune.

Grace lui offrit un sourire.

\- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide ? demanda Pansy.

\- Depuis la soirée de mon anniversaire au restaurant, je tente de les rapprocher. L'anniversaire de papa, c'était mon idée. Mais j'essaie surtout d'éloigner maman de Kaï, seulement, il est trop malin pour que ça marche. J'ai peur de faire une erreur…

Par Salazar, si cette petite ne finissait pas à Serpentard, Pansy était prête à se teindre en rousse.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai demandé à Kaï de nous prendre en photo tous les trois à ma fête d'anniversaire. Ensuite, avec les trois places de Quidditch qu'il m'a offertes, j'ai demandé à y aller avec papa et maman et je pense aussi qu'il sait que c'est parce que j'ai supplié maman qu'elle est allée à l'anniversaire de papa, expliqua l'enfant.

\- En effet, il doit savoir ce que tu mijotes, tu n'as pas été très discrète…

L'enfant se renfrogna.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose, la tranquillisa Pansy. Ça peut montrer que tu ne penses pas à mal, c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle il te laisse faire, sois tout de même sur tes gardes. Reste toujours polie et courtoise face à lui, je pense qu'il doit guetter la moindre erreur de ta part pour passer à l'action.

Grace acquiesça, très concentrée sur ce que lui disait sa tante.

\- Mais ta mère, même si elle t'adore va finir par se rendre compte de ton petit jeu et ça, ça ne serait pas bon du tout. Donc, c'est moi qui vais jouer le prochain coup, décréta Pansy.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Grace passionnée.

\- Je vais organiser un week-end entre amis avec tout le monde, tes parents y compris. Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin que tu me donnes les dates de départ de Kaï, simplement que tu me dises le prochain week-end où il sera absent.

\- Facile ! déclara la fillette avec suffisance.

Pansy lui offrit un sourire.

\- Mais en quoi un week-end pourra aider ? Ils ont déjà passé plusieurs soirées ensemble…

\- Le week-end ne fera pas tout, il aidera simplement. Si vraiment tu veux tes deux parents ensemble, il va falloir que tu sois patiente, ça ne sera pas facile, prévint Pansy.

\- Je serai patiente, promit Grace. Merci tatie, tu es la meilleure.

\- Je sais ça !

Les deux rigolèrent, en fin de journée, Grace, qui avait réussi à subtiliser l'agenda de Kaï, envoya les week-ends où il serait en déplacement à sa tante avant d'effacer le message envoyé, pour que sa mère ne tombe pas dessus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Gracie prit Boule de neige avec elle et le caressa, elle était heureuse, maintenant sa tante était avec elle, elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**

 **Je remercie également ceux qui auront lu ma note plus haut.**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai posté un OS Drarry dans la semaine "Le premier jour du reste de ta vie".**

 **Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs pensé que les OS que j'avais posté dans le recueil ont disparus. Je pense que j'ai dû faire une mauvaise manipulation ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin, je ne devrais pas tarder à les remettre.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté par vos reviews. Merci mille fois. Vos messages m'ont rappelés pourquoi j'aimais autant vous partager ce que j'écrivais. Pleins de cœur, d'amour et de bisous sur vous.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Betameche : Salut, en effet, c'est la première mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Laisser une review n'est pas une obligation mais c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir à l'auteure (moi en l'occurrence XD). Je te remercie pour tes encouragements.**

 **Luciole : Hey ! Merci de ton soutien, ça fait plaisir de voir que le message a été compris par certains (toi notamment ;) ). Haha, pour Kaï, tu es loin d'être au bout de tes surprises (mouhahaha). Merci à toi pour tes reviews, ton soutien et tes encouragements. Bizzz.**

 **Lily : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière mais peut-être que je m'accorderais une pause après celle-ci (enfin, c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois mais je ne l'ai jamais fait XD). Je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Malakaï était parti depuis la veille et aujourd'hui avait lieu le fameux match de Quidditch auquel Hermione devait assister avec sa fille et Drago pour faire plaisir à celle-ci. Au-delà du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce sport, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver près du blond. Enfin, plus précisément, elle en avait trop envie pour vouloir y céder.

\- Maman, tu es prête ? Je vois papa qui arrive, appela sa fille du rez-de-chaussée.

En regardant dans le miroir, elle vit Blaise à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça avait l'air d'aller entre vous depuis ton retour, que s'est-il passé ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- On s'est embrassé, avoua Hermione.

\- Oh ! Et tu t'es souvenu d'à quel point c'était désagréable, taquina Blaise.

\- Plutôt de l'inverse.

Blaise entra dans la chambre et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie.

\- Si tu ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, tu n'as pas besoin de le fuir, fais juste en sorte de réagir la prochaine que ses lèvres approcheront des tiennes, conseilla-t-il.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, le problème n'était pas de le laisser faire, le problème était son envie de le laisser faire.

\- Merci, dit-elle tout de même à son ami.

Après une dernière inspiration, elle se décida à descendre et trouva Drago et Grace en train de discuter joyeusement du match qui les attendait. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses craintes s'envolèrent, elle allait passer une soirée en famille et ça lui plaisait car oui, Drago restait sa famille malgré tout.

Ils partirent rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard mais les places que Kaï avait prises étaient pour les loges VIP, aussi, ils n'eurent pas à faire la queue. Ils prirent trois places au premier rang de la loge et Grace se retrouva entre ses deux parents.

\- Papa, on pourrait échanger de place ? Je préfère être au bord de l'allée, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit Drago.

Grace sourit en voyant ses deux parents à présent côte à côte. Lorsque le match commença, Hermione tenta de montrer autant d'entrain que sa fille et Drago mais cela ne semblait pas convaincant. Drago se pencha vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre un bouquin, lui souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé mais tu aurais vu la tête de ta fille en me voyant faire.

Drago pouffa et se reconcentra sur le match. Il opposait les Harpies de Holyhead aux Canons de Chudley, inutile de dire que l'équipe favorite de Grace, les Harpies, étaient bien parties pour gagner. Les batteuses des Harpies étaient d'ailleurs redoutablement précises. Lorsqu'Hermione vit l'un des poursuiveurs se prendre le cognard en plein dans le ventre et risquer de chuter de son balai, elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Le pauvre ! Vous croyez qu'il va bien ?!

\- On s'en fout, répondirent le père et la fille avec le même sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le match. Par chance pour elle, vu les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient, il ne dura pas plus de deux heures. Après cela, ils allèrent dans un fast-food moldu, au grand dam du blond.

\- Sérieux, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on mange dans ces endroits, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton précieux ! s'exclama une Hermione amusée en lui prenant le bras pour le faire entrer.

Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent à une table où le père et la fille commencèrent à discuter avec entrain du match qu'ils venaient de voir. Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de lancer discrètement un assurdiato pour que les moldus présents ne puissent pas entendre parler de balais volants et autres choses du genre.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent chez Blaise où la fillette alla se coucher. Elle s'installa sur son lit en prenant Boule de neige avec elle. Drago lui souhaita une bonne nuit en même temps qu'Hermione puis sans vraiment se concerter, ils retournèrent à l'extérieur pour profiter de l'air frais mais agréable.

\- Tu m'as évité, dit Drago sans détour.

\- En effet, répondit franchement Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ?

\- Si c'est à cause du baiser… commença Drago.

\- Bien sûr que c'est à cause du baiser !

\- Quand admettras-tu que tout n'est pas fini entre toi et moi ? Ok, j'ai déconné et même plus que ça mais je suis sincèrement désolé et je suis prêt à te prouver que j'ai changé, que je saurais te rendre heureuse…

\- Je ne doute pas du fait que tu aies changé mais toi et moi, c'est fini Drago. Au plus vite tu l'accepteras, au mieux ce sera pour nous deux…

\- Je l'accepterai le jour où je te laisserai de marbre. Le jour où tu ne frissonneras plus lorsque je pose mes mains sur toi, le jour où ton cœur ne battra pas la chamade lorsque je te caresse et surtout, le jour où tu cesseras de me rendre mes baisers, répondit Drago en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

\- Je suis en couple, dit-elle en se reculant alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

\- Ça c'est ton problème, certainement pas le mien, s'amusa le blond.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que je t'offre ?

\- Tu es la femme de ma vie Hermione, je veux tout de toi, pas simplement ton amitié, répondit-il alors que le dos de la jeune femme rencontrait le mur de l'entrée.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir coincée et vulnérable, la colère enfla en elle et pour la première fois, elle allait la laisser s'exprimer.

\- Si j'avais été la femme de ta vie, tu te serais battu pour me retrouver. Ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, tu l'aurais fait il y a six ans déjà… commença-t-elle en cédant aux larmes.

\- Hermione…

\- Non, tu la fermes ! Tu viens, tu me sors de belles phrases et tu profites du fait que ta fille veuille que nous passions du temps ensemble pour me faire du charme mais tu ne te demandes même pas ce que tout ça me fait. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?! Que je te tombe dans les bras et qu'on fasse l'amour comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione, non…

\- Mais pleins de choses se sont passées Drago. Tu m'as déçue, tu m'as laissée tomber, tu m'as trompée et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour t'excuser ou pour te rattraper. Alors oui, je frissonne quand tu me touches, mon cœur bat quand tu me caresses et je te rends tes baisers mais la vraie question ce n'est pas de savoir si je t'aime encore ou non. Ce qui compte c'est de savoir si je pourrais encore te faire confiance.

Le jeune homme était comme pétrifié par les larmes de la brune mais aussi par ses paroles qui étaient horriblement justes. Leurs retrouvailles s'étaient tellement bien passées qu'il en avait oublié que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait aucune rancœur à son égard.

\- Je te pardonne Drago, je t'ai pardonné il y a un moment déjà, sans même que tu me l'aies demandé mais je n'oublie pas pour autant. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai pu pleurer à cause de toi. Avant même notre séparation, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre au fil de nos disputes, de tes soirées, de tes bagarres ? L'infidélité à juste était une goutte dans un verre déjà bien trop plein. Et après ça, après mon départ, l'espoir que j'ai eu malgré tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé en apprenant que tu allais mieux. J'ai pleuré deux fois plus en réalisant que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration et poursuivit.

\- Mais encore une fois, je m'en suis remise et je ne veux plus prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Certes, je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé toi mais ce n'est pas plus mal, les autres ne pourront jamais me faire autant de mal que tu m'en as fait…

\- Hermione, si tu savais comme je regrette. Laisse-moi une chance…

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je tiens à toi Drago, je tiendrai toujours à toi mais ne m'en demande pas plus et surtout, ne me force pas à prendre mes distances avec toi, je déteste ça… Je sais que c'est contradictoire mais… maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je n'arrive pas à être loin de toi…

En effet, c'était très contradictoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche trop mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'éloigne de trop. Comme son caractère d'ailleurs, il y a quelques instants, elle paraissait hors d'elle et à présent, elle parlait calmement.

\- Je vais essayer mais pardonne-moi d'avance si je viens à dépasser les limites, lorsque je suis avec toi, j'ai tendance à perdre un peu la raison, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle acquiesça et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, dit sagement Drago.

\- Rentre bien…

\- Est-ce que je vais trop loin si je te prends dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras. Il se contenta de poser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et la relâcha sans céder à son envie de l'embrasser.

Sans un mot de plus il la laissa et repartit, le cœur lourd de regrets et de culpabilité.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**

 **Je ne vais pas recommencer le même spitch que la semaine dernière, je me le réserve pour mes semaines de déprimes XD**

 **Je dirais juste que ça fait plaisir et qu'à moins de me laisser un pavé (vous pouvez, j'adoooore ça) ça ne prends pas longtemps ;)**

 **Bizzzz et à vendredi prochain avec...**

 **Haha, vous aviez vraiment cru que j'allais vous spoiler ?**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Salut et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Encore merci à tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse au reviews anonymes :**_

 **Chapou 69 : Merci à toi. En effet, Drago va devoir ramer un peu et il ne l'a pas volé ;)**

 **Lily : Haha, il le fera peut-être un jour ;)**

 **Cecile :J'ai rit en lisant le début de ta review car tu as appelé Grace Elia XD Toi, tu lis Cailean ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Merci. Merci également pour ta review du chapitre 12.**

 **Luciole : Mouhahaha, Kaï va en surprendre (et dégoûter) plus d'un-e ! Haha, désolé, pas de bisous sur ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lilie : Et oui, ça se corse mais rien d'impossible pour Drago ;) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Hermione regardait Kaï boucler sa valise. Le jeune homme la ferma une fois terminée et la posa au sol avant de rejoindre la jeune femme sur le lit.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en la prenant contre lui.

\- Toi aussi. Tu es obligé de partir aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand je dis un mois, c'est vraiment le maximum mais je ne pense pas pouvoir raccourcir de beaucoup. Mais toi, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre, proposa-t-il.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'allait lui donner sa petite-amie. Elle voulait rester près de sa fille et si elle n'excluait pas de partir avec lui plus tard, pour l'instant, elle jugeait qu'il était trop tôt pour s'absenter.

\- Kaï…

\- Oui, je sais mais je voulais simplement essayer une dernière fois, s'amusa-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le jeune homme ne se lève pour partir.

\- On s'appelle ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en embrassant une dernière fois sa petite-amie.

Hermione le regarda partir et soupira lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il fallait qu'elle avoue qu'en réalité, elle était soulagée qu'il s'en aille. Depuis toutes ses histoires avec Drago, malgré que Kaï ait affirmé à plusieurs reprises ne pas lui en vouloir, il s'était montré particulièrement envahissant.

Si elle n'osait pas s'énerver contre lui à cause de ça, elle avait tout de même du mal à le supporter. Depuis Drago, elle avait évité les relations trop sérieuses. Elle aimait sa liberté, les relations qui avaient duré le plus longtemps étaient d'ailleurs celles où son compagnon s'absentait souvent.

Elle resta un moment à profiter de sa solitude avant de se lever pour se préparer. Ce soir, elle sortait avec Pansy, Luna, Daphné, Ginny et Lavande. Grace était chez son père depuis la veille, elle n'avait donc pas à la déposer. Elle se rendit alors directement dans le restaurant choisi par Pansy.

Elle y trouva les deux anciennes Serpentard, qui étaient les seules à être arrivées avant elle.

\- Salut, dit-elle aux deux autres.

\- Salut, répondirent les deux filles après avoir fait une bise à Hermione.

A peine installées, elles furent rejointes par Lavande et Ginny. Elles s'embrassèrent mais Hermione trouva le salut de Ginny plutôt froid mais ne releva pas, elle devait se faire des idées. Enfin, Luna arriva et toutes les six passèrent commande de l'apéritif.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe depuis ton retour ? demanda Lavande à Hermione.

\- A merveille, ça me fait un peu bizarre d'avoir autant de temps libre mais je commence à apprécier, répondit Hermione avec bonne humeur.

\- Oh, pendant que j'y pense ! Lavande, toi et Ron, pouvez-vous vous libérer ce week-end ? demanda Pansy.

\- Moi je suis en congé, donc aucun souci mais je ne sais pas pour Ron. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais que nous partions tous ce week-end et vous êtes les seuls à travailler parfois les samedis et dimanches, expliqua l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Je vois avec Ron ce soir et je te donne une réponse dès demain, promit Lavande.

\- Parfait ! Pour les autres, vous n'avez pas le choix, je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a d'obligations professionnelles alors personne ne se défile !

Hermione se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

\- Hum, Pansy ?

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Qui y aura-t-il exactement ce week-end ?

\- Nous six, nos maris et nos enfants, pour celles qui en ont, Blaise et Drago, énuméra Pansy.

Tout un week-end près de Drago, Hermione n'était pas certaine de parvenir à garder des distances acceptables, elle devait tenter d'échapper à ça mais avec Pansy, cela relevait de l'impossible.

\- J'avais prévu de passer le week-end chez mes parents… tenta Hermione.

\- Eh bien tu repousses…

\- Pansy…

\- S'il te plaît Mione ! C'est tellement difficile de réunir tout le monde et si Ron ne bosse pas, ce sera une des rares fois où ce sera possible. Sans toi, ce ne serait pas pareil, supplia Pansy.

Hermione soupira, vaincue et nota dans un coin de son esprit le regard déçu de Ginny.

\- Ok Pansy, je serai là, céda la brune.

\- C'est génial ! s'excita l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Oui, génial ! s'exclama Ginny avec un entrain tellement forcé qu'Hermione ne put que le remarquer.

Toutefois, elle fut la seule à s'en apercevoir et déjà, Daphné enchainait.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Dans la maison de vacances que possèdent mes parents, dans le sud de la France. Vu la période, on ne pourra pas vraiment profiter de la plage, elle sera envahie mais nous aurons la piscine, expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Daphné.

\- Nous partons vendredi soir et nous reviendrons le dimanche. Bill et Fleur ne peuvent pas venir mais Victoire sera des nôtres, au moins Grace aura sa meilleure amie puis Harry s'est arrangé avec Andromeda, Teddy sera là aussi, expliqua Pansy.

Hermione acquiesça, au moins, sa fille passerait un week-end parfait. Elle aussi d'ailleurs mais la présence de Drago lui faisait vraiment peur. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis qu'Hermione lui avait livré le fond de ses pensées.

La brune mit tout ça de côté, elle aurait assez de temps pour se torturer l'esprit avec tout ça mais ce soir, elle était en présence de ses amies, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Après le repas, elles partirent dans un club qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et furent rejointes par Blaise, Théo et Ron. L'ambiance était sympa et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la piste, sauf Ginny qui resta dans son coin. Lorsque Blaise la remarqua, il décida de la rejoindre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit sèchement la rouquine.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu es seule ici alors que les autres s'amusent.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Blaise avec un regard entendu.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour Drago, précisa-t-il.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Le soir de sa fête d'anniversaire, j'ai vu ta réaction à l'arrivée d'Hermione

\- C'est pathétique, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'a pas demandé à être le centre de son attention mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à retenir ma jalousie…

Oh, Blaise la comprenait très bien, il avait ressenti ça pendant des années pour Hermione.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu dois réussir à comprendre que Drago et Hermione c'est…

\- Je sais tout ça. Drago et Hermione ça a toujours été… Et bien, Drago et Hermione quoi ! dit Ginny en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

Blaise adressa un sourire gentil à la rouquine, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se lancer dans de grandes explications, entre Drago et Hermione les choses avaient toujours été évidentes… sauf pour eux-mêmes apparemment.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien essayé durant les six années d'absence d'Hermione ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance, que ce soit pendant son absence ou maintenant, cela revient au même. Il n'y a qu'elle à ses yeux, il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle, expliqua Ginny.

\- Allez, viens danser plutôt, dit Blaise en se levant et en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Elle s'en empara avec un sourire et le suivit sur la piste, oubliant sa jalousie et son amour à sens unique.

\- Merci Blaise.

\- De rien Weaslette, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Ginny parvint à se montrer plus naturelle envers Hermione. Après tout, la brune n'était pas responsable des sentiments de Drago à son égard.

* * *

 **Merci à tous.**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre peut décevoir car il n'y a pas Drago et donc, pas d'interactions Dramione mais je trouvais intéressant de voir Hermione prise au piège par Pansy et aussi de voir Blaise avec Ginny.**

 **Biz et à la semaine prochaine avec le fameux Week-end et des interactions Dramione hihi ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'ai un peu avancé dans l'écriture cette semaine et j'ai eu une nouvelle idée qui m'a permis d'éliminer une chose qui m'embêtait dans ce que je prévoyais pour cette fanfic. Je vous le dirais vers la fin, c'est une chose que je trouve quasi inévitable dans ce genre de scénario et je suis très heureuse de l'éviter. Bref, je suis d'une excellente humeur !**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Luciole :** **Haha, j'ai eu l'idée mais je ne voulais pas que Blaise soit ce genre d'ami. Bien qu'en réalité, il n'aurait rien eu à se reprocher XD. Mais je voulais qu'il ait l'image du meilleur ami parfait ;) Merci à toi. J'en profite pour répondre à ta review sur mon OS Drarry (j'ai zappé la semaine dernière.) Je suis vraiment touché, je ne savais pas que tu lisais des Drarry ! Je ne ferais pas de suite à cet OS justement parce que je suis assez fière de ce que j'en ai fait et que je doute de savoir maintenir ça sur le long terme. Par contre, j'envisage d'en écrire un similaire mais dans la tête de Drago, sur une autre musique et une autre histoire mais avec le même genre de narration. Si jamais tu lis des fictions longues Drarry, j'en ai une également "Les choix d'une nouvelle vie"... (Comment ça c'est pas beau l'autopub ? XD) Je t'embrasse et te remercie pour tes reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup, le voici, le voilà ;)**

 **Lilie :** **Haha, pour le Blinny, réponse bientôt ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Nolouche : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Haha, c'est pas grave, c'est arrivée sur une review de cette semaine, tu n'es pas la seule ;) J'espère que le WE te plaira enfin, la première partie du WE car l'autre, il faudra attendre (mouhahaha). Je te remercie et te fait des bisous. Bébé va super bien, dans huit jour, il aura six mois, j'en reviens pas ! Et moi, bien aussi, comme dit plus haut, je suis d'excellente humeur XD. Et toi ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Comme à chaque fois que vous appréhendez un événement, le temps vous séparant de celui-ci semblait accélérer, le fameux week-end organisé par Pansy-je-décide-de tout-Potter était arrivé et Hermione attendait sa fille, accompagnée de Drago.

Car bien sûr, Hermione, avec tous ses voyages à l'étranger ne s'était jamais rendue dans la maison de vacances de son amie et donc, celle-ci avait chargé Drago de l'y emmener. Hermione n'avait pas trouvé de raison convaincante pour refuser.

Bien sûr, elle en avait des raisons, mais aucune qui ne puisse être confiée à Pansy sans que celle-ci ne se décide à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Aussi, avec tout l'amour qu'Hermione avait désormais pour l'ancienne Serpentard, elle avait choisi de ne rien lui confier de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Salut, dit Drago en faisant sursauter Hermione.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et fut surprise de ne pas voir Grace avec lui. Le blond sembla lire dans ses pensées car il expliqua la raison de l'absence de leur fille.

\- Hier soir elle m'a supplié de la laisser dormir avec Victoire et Fleur m'a dit que c'est Potter qui passerait prendre sa fille et qu'il prendrait aussi la nôtre, expliqua Drago.

\- Parfait, dit Hermione sur un ton qu'elle espérait neutre.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda le blond pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Heu… Oui, répondit Hermione en regardant sa valise et la valise qu'elle avait préparée pour sa fille.

Drago s'empara des deux bagages et ils repartirent vers les grilles du manoir. Une fois les limites atteintes, Drago tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui prit sur elle d'ignorer les frissons que le contact de son ex-compagnon provoquèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles d'une imposante maison, elle entendait les cigales, insectes caractéristiques à cette région. Hermione inspira et ses poumons s'emplirent d'un air chaud, chargé de sel, déjà, sa tension baissa de quelques crans, elle avait toujours adoré la mer.

\- Normalement, il ne doit y avoir que Pansy, James et Albus pour le moment. Potter et les autres travaillent jusqu'à ce soir, expliqua Drago.

Hermione acquiesça, elle savait aussi que Blaise était déjà arrivé mais qu'il était parti passer la journée avec sa mère qui vivait en France.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants passèrent la grille et frappèrent à la porte lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteinte. Un elfe ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir tout en s'inclinant bien bas devant le regard mécontent d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Miss, la maîtresse est près de la piscine avec les petits maîtres, elle a chargé le fidèle Killy de vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres.

\- Merci Killy, nous te suivons, répondit aimablement Hermione.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall, d'un côté, une porte donnait sur un grand salon et de l'autre, sur une salle à manger. D'autres portes étaient fermées, Hermione ne savait donc pas ce qu'elles cachaient. L'elfe les conduisit jusqu'à un grand escalier qu'ils commencèrent à gravir.

\- Dis-moi Killy, est-ce que ta maîtresse te donne des jours de congés ? s'enquit Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

\- La maîtresse avait prévenu Killy que vous poseriez ce genre de questions. Killy n'a pas beaucoup de travail puisque cette maison n'est pas souvent occupée mais il est payé pour y faire le ménage et est obligé de se reposer les week-ends.

Hermione acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Donc, tu ne travailleras pas demain et dimanche ?

\- Killy a demandé à sa maîtresse s'il pouvait exceptionnellement renoncer à ses jours de congés pour pouvoir servir convenablement les maîtres et leurs amis. La maîtresse, avec la bonté d'âme qui la caractérise, a accepté que Killy les prenne en avance, répondit l'elfe avec des yeux remplis d'adoration.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, même Hermione dû se retenir. Pansy était quelqu'un de bien à présent, mais de là à parler de bonté d'âme comme si elle était la gentillesse et la sympathie à l'état pur, c'était un peu surfait.

L'elfe montra la chambre que Grace partagerait avec Victoire, puis enfin, il leur montra les chambres qu'eux-mêmes occuperaient, spacieuses, vue sur mer et voisines. Une fois seule, Hermione se laissa aller sur son lit quelques secondes avant d'enfiler son maillot dans l'idée de rejoindre Pansy et les enfants.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit après avoir entendu des coups frappés à la porte, elle remarqua que Drago avait eu la même idée qu'elle, puisqu'il était en short de bain, serviette sur l'épaule. Elle se força à ne pas laisser son regard dévirer sur le corps du blond et échoua lamentablement.

Drago l'aurait bien taquinée en lui demandant si la vue lui plaisait mais lui non plus ne s'était pas retenu de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme, alors, il n'en fit rien.

\- Je rejoins Pansy à la piscine et je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais venir mais je vois que oui, dit Drago pour briser le silence gênant.

\- Allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent donc la maîtresse de maison et ses deux fils qui étaient occupés à jouer dans l'eau.

\- James, ne coule pas ton frère, il n'a que quatre ans par Salazar ! s'écria Pansy qui surveillait ses enfants, allongée sur l'un des transats.

Alors que James adressait un regard penaud à sa mère, Albus en profita pour sauter sur celui-ci afin de le couler.

\- Albus ! le réprimanda sa mère.

Ledit Albus s'empressa de laisser son frère tranquille et de sortir de l'eau pour éviter les représailles.

\- Si ce n'est pas un futur Serpentard celui-là, je n'y connais plus rien, ricana Drago.

Les deux invités saluèrent Pansy tandis que James fonçait enlacer Hermione, ignorant le fait qu'il était trempé et qu'Hermione était parfaitement sèche.

\- Marraine, tu es là ! s'extasia-t-il.

\- Et oui, répondit celle-ci en embrassant le front de son filleul.

Albus ne tarda pas à l'étreindre à son tour.

\- Bonjour toi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras après avoir posé James.

\- Bonjour Tatie, tu as vu, j'ai coulé James !

\- Oui, j'ai vu mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre s'il fait la même chose plus tard, répondit Hermione après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Les enfants allèrent alors saluer Drago.

\- Elle est où Grace ? demanda James.

\- Avec Victoire, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Les deux garçons prirent un air déçu bien vite effacé par la proposition de Pansy d'aller prendre une glace plus loin, en bord de mer.

\- Vous venez ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Non, je vais profiter un peu de la piscine, répondit Hermione qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau.

Pansy adressa un regard à Drago, en attente de sa réponse.

\- Je vais faire pareil, répondit celui-ci.

Pansy se tourna et ni Drago ni Hermione ne virent le sourire en coin de la maman qui partit avec ses deux enfants.

Hermione s'immergea dans l'eau sous le regard du blond qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle avait beau tâcher de l'ignorer, son regard n'avait de cesse de revenir à lui et de le fuir presque aussitôt. La situation était gênante, Hermione était gênée.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer tout le week-end à agir comme ça, rassure-moi ? demanda Drago au bout de dix minutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Hermione, c'est moi !

La jeune femme eut bien envie de lui répondre que justement, c'était lui et que tout le problème était là mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir dans une dispute ou dans un nouvel épisode d'opération séduction made in Drago, aussi, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Bien, je vais faire un effort, concéda-t-elle.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quitte ce sourire, le prévint-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Quel sourire ?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Drago, c'est moi ! dit-elle.

Le blond sourit un peu plus devant les mots qu'il avait utilisés un peu plus tôt.

\- Personne ne sait résister à mon sourire en coin, s'amusa-t-il en continuant à se rapprocher.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione sans parvenir à chasser son amusement.

\- Granger ?

Tout amusement quitta la brunette alors que Drago était tout proche.

\- Par Merlin, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ?

Drago se stoppa à quelques pas de la jeune femme et la regarda avec sérieux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aussi bien écoutée que ce jour-là et j'ai compris. Tu as besoin de me refaire confiance et ça ne sera pas possible si je te laisse m'oublier…

Hermione failli lui dire que quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne serait jamais capable de l'oublier, pourtant, elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais te faire confiance de nouveau un jour…

\- Ne nous préoccupons de ça pour le moment. Nous sommes là, pour un week-end et pour le moment, nous sommes seuls.

La respiration d'Hermione se hacha lorsque le blond fut tout prêt.

\- Drago, s'il te plait, parvint-elle à dire.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'embrasser, je ne vais pas te toucher…. Quand bien même j'en ai très envie.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans le gris de Drago et elle n'y vit que de l'amour, du désir mais aussi une pointe de malice qui l'amusa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû s'éloigner mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire le moindre geste pour le repousser ou pour fuir et l'odieux serpent qui lui faisait face le savait.

Contre sa volonté, comme si sa main avait sa propre conscience, elle effleura la joue de Drago puis son cou, puis sa nuque avant de déposer sa bouche où ses mains étaient passées juste avant.

Alors qu'elle rapprochait doucement ses lèvres de celles de Drago, le bruit d'une porte qui claque la tira de ce qui ressemblait bien à un rêve éveillé et c'est avec force qu'elle repoussa le blond qui, pris par surprise, coula.

Il ressortit la tête de l'eau et regarda Hermione, mécontent, mais ne put rien dire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer puisque la petite Rose accourait vers eux, suivi de ses parents et de Ginny.

Ils se saluèrent tous et bien qu'Hermione ne faisait plus semblant d'ignorer Drago, elle veillait à toujours laisser de la distance entre eux.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Petite question : Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien me détestez-vous ? Mouhahaha.**

 **Sinon, avez-vous apprécié ce rapprochement ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Vendredi prochain, ce sera la seconde partie du Week-end, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (je pense que oui !)**

 **Bizzz et à vendredi prochain !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup. Oui, tu as deviné, je ne le note pas, mais dans ma tête, Grace faisait exprès ;) Je te remercie encore pour tes encouragements hebdomadaire, ils me font plaisir à chaque fois.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup, oui, je sais que c'est frustrant XD J'avoue le faire un peu exprès Mouhahaha.**

 **Luciole : Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies la diversité XD. Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaira ;) Merci.**

 **Lilie : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le week-end s'était écoulé plus ou moins paisiblement, le mot était surfait lorsque James était dans les parages mais en tout cas, les amis avaient bien profité d'être réunis et ils profitaient à présent de cette dernière journée avant de devoir repartir.

Hermione se promenait le long de la plage, elle entendait encore les autres chahuter autour de la piscine de là où elle était.

\- Granger ?

La brune sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi ?

Le blond avait vraiment cherché à lui parler en tête à tête mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée depuis et il savait qu'elle avait tout fait dans ce sens.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i en dire ! J'étais sur le point de faire une erreur et l'arrivée de Rose m'en a empêchée…

\- Une erreur ?

\- Oui Drago, une erreur.

Le visage du blond était clairement contrarié mais il prit sur lui de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Au lieu de s'emporter, il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa taille et la plaqua contre lui, sans douceur, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait rien du frôlement le soir de son anniversaire.

Il ne la lâcha qu'après avoir senti ses bras autour de son cou et le total abandon de la jeune femme.

\- Une erreur tu dis ? Je suis tout sauf une erreur, exprima-t-il en laissant enfin sa colère sortir.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et la planta là. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et partit à la poursuite du blond qui remontait déjà les escaliers menant à la piscine où tout le monde se trouvait.

Près de la rambarde qui donnait sur la mer, Ginny avait assisté à toute la scène. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais elle avait très bien vue le baiser et cela lui avait fait mal, presque aussi mal que le jour où elle avait quitté Harry en comprenant qu'il en aimait une autre. Ne pourrait-elle jamais être heureuse ?

\- Weaslette ?

Elle se tourna pour voir Blaise et sans échanger un mot elle comprit que lui aussi avait assisté à la scène du baiser. Cependant, il ne semblait pas du tout attristé ce qui intrigua la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi cela ne semble pas t'atteindre ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je me suis fait une raison il y a déjà quelques temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le bruit d'une porte attira leurs regards, ils virent Drago passer, l'air énervé suivit quelques instants plus tard par une Hermione qui semblait tout aussi contrariée. La rouquine soupira.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur sexe que lorsque l'on est énervé, fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers la mer.

\- Lorsque l'on est triste, le sexe n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta Blaise.

\- C'est vrai, ça permet d'oublier, approuva Ginny.

Elle soupira une fois de plus avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je voudrais un petit déjeuner au lit, il y a des années que je n'ai plus eu droit à ça puisque je vis seule. Je voudrais aussi que quelqu'un vienne me faire la vaisselle et par Godric, je voudrais aussi un orgasme !

Blaise ricana.

\- Je peux t'aider pour au moins l'une de ces trois choses.

\- La vaisselle ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non pauvre sotte, pour l'orgasme !

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rigole ou au pire qu'elle s'offusque de la proposition mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde ainsi :

\- Dans ta chambre ou la mienne ?

\- Euh…

\- Alors Zabini, on se dégonfle ? se moqua-t-elle.

Une fois la surprise passée, le métis afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit-il en prenant la main de Ginny avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Hermione de la sorte, il était aussi énervé contre lui-même que contre elle. Ses mots, son ton calme lorsqu'elle avait parlé « d'erreur » l'avaient blessé bien plus que lorsque la sorcière lui avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et expira, il devait retrouver son calme, prendre sur lui mais il n'en eut pas le temps que la porte s'ouvrit pour reclaquer aussitôt. Il se retourna et vit Hermione qui s'approchait de lui. Elle l'enlaça sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas une erreur. Toi et moi, ça n'a jamais été une erreur, dit-elle avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Le blond ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Hermione s'était en quelque sorte excusée pour ses mots et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son baiser, mieux elle l'embrassait et était en train de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

\- Hermione… susurra Drago à son oreille.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à abaisser le short du blond, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière avant que les yeux innocents d'Albus ne se pose sur eux.

\- On joue à cache-cache avec les autres, expliqua l'enfant.

\- Personne n'est caché ici mon chéri, répondit Hermione en tâchant de calmer sa respiration.

L'enfant repartit, déçu et Hermione se laissa tomber assise sur le lit du blond, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde en le rejoignant dans cette chambre. Au départ, elle avait simplement voulu le gifler pour l'avoir embrassée de cette façon et sans son consentement mais lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait vu le mal que ses mots lui avaient fait et cela avait fait écho en elle. Elle avait ressenti l'irrésistible envie de lui montrer qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle l'avait fait de la plus tendre des façons.

Seulement, il y avait Kaï et elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en redescendant brusquement de son nuage.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça c'était…

\- Une erreur ? questionna-t-il plein d'amertume.

Hermione se leva et prit les mains de Drago dans les siennes.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était seulement irresponsable. Je suis en couple…

\- Mais on s'en fout de lui !

\- Moi non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui apprécie tromper sans états d'âme…

\- Le genre de personne comme moi ?

\- Par Merlin, vas-tu me laisser parler !

Le blond acquiesça, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et je ne veux pas le devenir. Toi, tu n'as fait qu'une erreur, tu étais au plus bas et saoul en plus, donc ne prends pas ça pour toi car je ne te visais pas du tout.

\- Ok, que comptes-tu faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas roucouler tranquillement avec lui, prévint-il.

\- Ça, je l'avais deviné ! Laisse-moi juste du temps pour réfléchir, de toute façon, Kaï ne sera pas de retour avant trois semaines et quoi qu'il se passe, je ne compte pas lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer par téléphone.

\- Trois semaines ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit pendant trois semaines ?!

\- Je te rappelle que l'on ne s'est pas vu pendant six ans, je pense que quelques semaines c'est beaucoup plus facile à vivre. De plus, il ne s'agit pas de ne plus se voir mais simplement de ne plus se voir de cette manière, tu me suis ?

\- Mais que se passera-t-il après ?

\- Par Merlin Drago, je ne saurais même pas expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ici, alors ne m'en demande pas plus !

\- Je peux te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne préfère pas ! Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Le blond la regarda partir en souriant, certes, il lui faudrait de la patience mais il n'allait pas abandonner et il était plus proche d'elle qu'au début de ce week-end. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se revoyaient, c'était elle qui avait initié un rapprochement.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Bon, alors, moins frustré ? Vous me détestez encore ? Albus vous donne des envies de meurtres ?**

 **Bizzzz.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Luciole : Haha, surtout sur deux chapitres d'affilés, j'avoue que c'est dur ! Je ne le prends pas mal du tout, je peux comprendre que ça te paraisse rapide mais je voulais que leur histoire commence en quelque chose de purement sexuel. Ils se comprennent, ils profitent ensemble plutôt que de se morfondre et puis les choses avanceront comme ça ;) N'hésite jamais à me dire ce qui te déplaît, ça ne véxera pas, du moins, pas si c'est dit avec respect, comme ut viens de le faire ;). Bizzzz.**

 **Lily : Haha, tkt, il va pas faire long feu ;) Merci.**

 **Cecile : Et oui, l'innocence des enfants, puis souvent ils mettent les pieds dans le plat sans le savoir XD. Oui, Blaise et Ginny ne voient rien de sérieux entre eux. Je te remercie, comme toujours, je suis touché.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Gracie était partie en week-end avec sa tante Pansy et son parrain Harry. Ils se trouvaient en Sardaigne et la fillette regardait James et Albus chahuter dans l'eau tout en pensant à autre chose.

Depuis près de trois semaines qu'ils étaient tous rentrés de leur week-end dans le sud de la France, sa mère et son père n'avaient fait que se croiser sans s'attarder ensemble. Grace avait pourtant essayé de créer des situations pour qu'ils se retrouvent mais l'un comme l'autre, les avaient évitées.

La jeune Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ses parents semblaient s'être éloignés depuis le fameux week-end organisé par Pansy. Grace avait remarqué que sa mère avait toujours eu tendance à fuir son père mais depuis ce week-end en commun, il semblait la fuir autant qu'elle et cela contrariait fortement leur fille.

Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à raviver des sentiments amoureux entre ses parents si ces derniers s'évertuaient à se fuir sans cesse ?

Avec un soupir rageur, la fillette prit une poignée de sable qu'elle lança un peu plus loin. Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste lorsque son parrain s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Gracie-jolie ?

Grace tourna son regard gris vers Harry et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tout va bien parrain, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Le brun la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu te souviens que ce n'est pas beau de mentir ? s'amusa-t-il.

La fillette soupira. Elle pouvait être douée pour le mensonge mais Harry faisait partie de ceux qui voyaient toujours lorsqu'elle le faisait.

\- Papa et maman ne se sont presque pas vu depuis le week-end en France.

\- Tes parents ne se sont pas vus pendant six ans sans que ça ne te pose de gros problèmes, analysa Harry.

\- Oui je sais, mais ça, c'était avant que je ne les voie ensemble !

Le regard interrogatif d'Harry l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Malgré six années sans se voir, il y a toujours quelque chose, j'en suis certaine...

Harry poussa un petit soupir et offrit un sourire triste à sa filleule. Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'elle ne devrait s'immiscer dans les histoires privées de ses parents mais elle l'en empêcha à reprenant, avec plus de force.

\- Le soir de mon anniversaire, lorsqu'on était tous les trois au restaurant, je les ai vus tellement complices que depuis je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'ils se remettent ensemble !

\- Grace… tenta Harry.

\- Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais je suis leur fille et j'ai le droit de vouloir que ma famille soit unie comme celle de James et Albus ou comme celle de Victoire ou comme celle de Rose et de tous les autres. Je suis la seule qui a des parents divorcés ! s'emporta Gracie.

\- Ils n'ont jamais été mariés, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler Harry.

Le regard noir que lui lança la fillette lui montra clairement que le gêne Malefoy n'avait pas sauté une génération. Il tendit sa main et caressa la joue de l'enfant pour l'apaiser.

\- Ton envie est légitime mais que préfères-tu : avoir des parents séparés et heureux ou ensemble et malheureux ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'ils peuvent être heureux ensemble. Parrain, je t'assure, si tu les voyais comme je les ai vus…

Harry rapprocha sa filleule jusqu'à la serrer contre lui. Il voulait bien la croire lorsqu'elle parlait de la complicité entre Hermione et Drago. Ces deux-là avaient été très proches, très fusionnels. Ils étaient tels qu'Harry avait pensé que jamais rien ne les sépareraient mais il s'était trompé. L'adultère de Drago les avait séparés et avait poussé sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, à partir à l'étranger durant des années. Alors oui, il savait bien ce dont voulait parler Grace mais il savait aussi qu'en cas d'échec, les dégâts seraient immenses.

\- Je sais comment tes parents sont liés, je sais aussi que ça ne s'effacera jamais.

La fillette sourit, satisfaite mais Harry poursuivit.

\- Mais tu ignores beaucoup de choses… Sans entrer dans les détails, dis-toi que ta mère a décidé de partir travailler à l'étranger juste pour s'éloigner de ton père…

\- Est-ce que papa est quelqu'un de méchant ?

Harry fut surpris par la question. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Non, Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, au présent mais au passé, il était loin de pouvoir être qualifié de gentil. Enfin, la fillette ne lui avait posé la question au présent.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit-il.

\- Donc, s'il a fait du mal à maman, ce n'était pas fait exprès, non ?

\- En effet, ton père n'a jamais fait du mal à ta mère par plaisir, répondit Harry en chassant les souvenirs d'école car ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait la fillette.

\- Donc, il a juste fait des erreurs et l'erreur est humaine. Parrain, doit-on juger quelqu'un sur une erreur sans lui laisser la chance de prouver qu'il peut faire mieux ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Sa filleule venait juste d'employer les mots exacts qu'il avait dit à Ronald lors d'un repas, alors qu'ils parlaient d'une affaire que gérait Harry. Ron, ancien auror, trouvait Harry trop indulgent et le Survivant s'était senti obligé de faire la morale à son meilleur ami. Voir une enfant de seulement dix ans réussir à lui clouer le bec avec ses propres paroles était assez déroutant, trop déroutant.

\- Tu marques un point, concéda-t-il à la fillette. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison de t'immiscer dans leur vie privée. Toutefois, je sais que tu es affreusement têtue et que tu ne renonceras pas. Donc, je vais simplement te dire de faire attention. Si les choses tournent mal…

Harry prit une inspiration, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la dangerosité de la situation en cas de problème à une enfant de dix ans.

\- Si les choses tournent mal, personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver mais ça risque de faire beaucoup de mal à tes parents et beaucoup de mal à toi aussi, par conséquent. Tu comprends ?

La fillette hocha la tête et Harry s'en voulut, car elle avait à présent l'air très triste.

\- Je voudrais simplement avoir des parents amoureux.

Harry soupira et offrit un sourire réconfortant à l'enfant.

\- Sur ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils sont déjà amoureux, il faut simplement que ta mère l'admette. Mais laisse-lui le temps, ne la pousse pas et si ça doit se faire, ça se fera, tempéra le brun.

Grace acquiesça en souriant et pour clore la discussion, Harry se leva, prit la jeune Malefoy en poids et se précipita dans l'eau pour l'y jeter, riant tous les deux aux éclats.

Hermione de son côté était loin de rire aux éclats. Elle se trouvait assise sur les marches, devant la porte d'entrée du manoir de Blaise en attendant l'arrivée de Malakaï. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rompait, loin de là. Au cours des six dernières années, elle avait éconduit un certain nombre de ses petits-amis mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait en se sentant coupable.

Oh, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de rompre. Non, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir failli coucher avec Drago alors qu'elle était censée être avec un autre. Devait-elle simplement rompre sans rien lui dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors du week-end ou être honnête, pour soulager sa conscience.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle se dit que s'il ne lui demandait pas davantage d'explications, elle ne fauterait pas plus en passant les événements du week-end sous silence. Dans tous les cas, le mal était fait, pourquoi lui occasionner plus de souffrance avec la vérité ? Ça ne changerait rien dans le fond, la faute n'en serait pas plus ou moins grave.

Alors qu'elle était toujours aux prises avec sa conscience, elle le vit pousser le portail et marcher jusqu'à elle. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était plus que charmant, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux marron, son visage parfait, son corps qui l'était tout autant.

Mais le physique ne faisait pas tout et Drago ou non, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter Malakaï dans une relation sérieuse. Par relation sérieuse, elle entendait, vie à deux, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Donc elle aurait fini par le quitter, même sans ce qui était arrivé avec Drago.

Kaï était beaucoup trop centré sur lui-même, beaucoup trop sérieux et obsédé par son travail. Certes, Hermione l'était aussi mais justement, partager sa vie avec quelqu'un comme elle sur ces points promettait une vie de couple ennuyeuse voire inexistante.

\- Salut ma belle.

Hermione sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était à présent face à elle.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en se levant.

Il fit un pas dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais elle se recula. L'homme la regarda alors avec attention et comprit ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Nous y voilà, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est le moment où tu m'annonces que tu me quittes. Je l'ai vu venir gros comme un dragon, du moment où je l'ai vu lui, déclara calmement Kaï.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle s'était imaginé la scène de plusieurs façons mais certainement pas comme ça. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire que oui, qu'il avait raison, Kaï la devança en prenant la parole.

\- Il n'est pas un homme bien. Il t'a fait souffrir auparavant, il recommencera.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui…

\- Ne me prend pas pour un troll veux-tu ?! Tu me quittes, aies au moins la décence de ne pas me mentir.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Avec ou sans lui, toi et moi ça n'aurait pas pu durer, dit-elle.

\- Il n'empêche qu'avant ton retour ici, tout allait bien entre nous…

\- Bien sûr que ça allait ! Nous ne nous voyions qu'une dizaine de jours éparpillés sur tout un mois.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas.

A présent, Hermione était exaspérée. Pour qui se prenait-il à croire qu'il avait réponse à tout ?!

\- Justement, si je ne m'en suis jamais plainte, c'est peut-être parce que ça m'allait bien comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

L'homme serra les dents et afficha un sourire froid.

\- Je vois. Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant que tu ne trouves d'autres choses vexantes à me dire…

Hermione regretta tout de suite de s'être emportée de cette manière, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, elle avait pensé ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi froide et mauvaise.

\- Je suis désolée Kaï. Je pense que tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et retraversa le domaine de Blaise jusqu'à la sortie.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Hermione se réinstalla sur les marches, savourant le soleil sur sa peau.

Le pire était passé, maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'aurait plus à s'en vouloir, plus pour ça du moins.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Pas de Dramione cette semaine mais une scène qui, je pense, vous fera très bien oublier ce détail, non ?**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **A vendredi.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup.**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Je te remercie, je suis vraiment contente, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Drago rangeait les fioles que ses élèves de septième année lui amenaient petit à petit. Demander aux élèves de préparer une potion lors du premier cours de l'année n'était pas très sympathique mais Drago n'était pas d'humeur à être sympathique.

Le blond avait appris par Blaise que Malakaï était venu puis parti le même jour, cela, il y a plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tenter d'aller sonner chez elle mais par Salazar, il lui avait assez couru après comme ça, il avait encore une fierté.

Bon, en fait, il s'était retenu tout ce temps pour ne pas aller à sa rencontre et même si cela devenait de plus en plus dur, il y arrivait encore.

Le professeur de potions soupira alors que le dernier élève quittait sa classe. Il rangea les fioles dans une mallette et s'en alla en la prenant sous le bras. Sur le chemin menant à la sortie, il croisa Ginny et la salua, il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. En fait, ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis le fameux week-end organisé par Pansy. En tant que professeure de vol, Ginny avait beaucoup moins d'heures de cours et n'était pas forcément présente chaque jour dans le château.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent tranquillement le parc, tout en discutant.

\- Alors, comment va Gracie ? demanda Ginny.

\- Elle va très bien, répondit Drago avec un des rares grands sourires qu'on pouvait lui voir. Tu l'aurais vue hier ! Je suis allé la récupérer pour passer la soirée avec elle et elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur la rentrée. Elle était toute excitée en se disant que c'était la dernière fois que le Poudlard Express partirait sans elle, raconta le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui attire autant les gosses, ce n'est qu'une école ! Pourtant, je me souviens que moi-même, je pleurais à chaque rentrée à cause de la frustration de voir partir mes frères, s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Je me souviens avoir eu la même impatience.

\- Pour toi, ça n'est pas très étonnant, lâcha la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que la vie chez toi n'était pas très amusante…

\- Tu te trompes, l'interrompit Drago. Ma mère a toujours été attentionnée et aimante…

\- Je pensais plutôt à ton père.

\- J'y venais. Mon père a toujours été froid en public mais à la maison, il était un père attentif, aimant. Bien sûr, il est loin du plus démonstratif des pères mais il n'est pas le monstre que tout le monde aime s'imaginer. J'ai de très bons souvenirs des moments passés avec lui, des fêtes en famille. Bien sûr, il a toujours été exigeant envers moi, plutôt sec devant les autres pour ne pas montrer de faiblesses mais il a été un bon père. Enfin, jusqu'au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Pardonne-moi, ton père a failli me tuer lors de ma première année d'école alors j'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement qu'en despote, avoua la rouquine avec une voix d'où pouvait s'entendre un certain ressentiment.

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté de minimiser ses actes, je t'expliquais juste que mon enfance n'avait rien eu de désolante. C'est toi qui a abordé ce sujet, précisa Drago un peu sèchement.

Bien qu'il s'entende avec Ginny depuis quelques années maintenant, elle l'irritait parfois. Elle avait tendance à vivre dans le passé. Revenant souvent sur les torts des uns ou des autres alors que maintenant, tout le monde ou presque, avait fait la paix. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir ce qu'il avait fait mais soit elle enterrait la hache de guerre, soit elle la gardait. Elle ne pouvait pas rire avec une personne puis lui reprocher de vieilles choses dès que ça lui prenait.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en comprenant qu'elle avait contrarié le blond.

Drago répondit d'un signe nonchalant de la main, signifiant que l'incident était clos. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore pu aborder avec Ginny et qui permettrait de relancer la discussion plutôt que de rester sur cette note négative.

\- C'est du sérieux toi et Blaise ?

La rouquine se figea net, le rouge au visage.

\- Moi et Blaise ?!

Drago ricana tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sa chambre était face à la mienne lors de notre week-end dans le sud de la France et ce sont tes cris que j'ai entendus venant de chez lui. Comme je t'imagine mal aller dans sa chambre pour te donner du plaisir en solitaire, j'en ai tiré les conclusions évidentes, s'amusa le blond.

Ginny n'aurait pas pu paraître plus gênée qu'en cet instant précis.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Blaise et moi… Enfin, c'était juste une fois…

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne autant. Tu es grande, si tu veux prendre du bon temps, personne n'a rien à dire.

\- Ouais, enfin, je préfèrerais qu'on change de sujet si tu veux bien.

Drago haussa les épaules mais décida d'ajouter une dernière chose.

\- En tout cas, Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, si tu venais à envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux, je suis certain qu'il pourrait te rendre heureuse.

Ils venaient de franchir les grilles et Ginny se contenta de transplaner sans un mot de plus. Elle savait qu'au fond, ce qu'il venait de dire était gentil. Il se souciait de son bonheur, elle aurait dû en être touchée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait mal. Il n'y avait pas eu une once de jalousie en Drago lorsqu'il avait évoqué Blaise.

Ginny avait pu lire la jalousie dans les yeux de Drago lorsqu'il leur était arrivé de discuter de l'amitié de Blaise et Hermione. Mais rien lorsqu'il savait qu'elle, elle avait couché avec lui. Si Ginny s'était souvent dit que rien n'était possible, là, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve irréfutable. Drago Malefoy ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une bonne collègue, peut-être une amie mais jamais plus. Il n'y aurait toujours qu'Hermione.

La jeune femme avait les yeux noyés de larmes, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à présent. Elle ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte de l'endroit où elle avait transplané avant que ses pieds ne la mènent jusqu'à la porte de Blaise.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle toqua et lorsque le métis lui ouvrit, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. S'il fut surpris, il se reprit vite et attira la jeune femme plus fermement contre lui tout en fermant la porte.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre avec son sac à main et s'efforça de ne pas faire attention aux cris de jouissance de Ginny. Certes, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de l'entendre ainsi mais sa voix était reconnaissable.

Une fois les limites du domaine atteintes, la jeune femme transplana pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy. Elle devait récupérer sa fille pour la déposer chez Bill et Fleur. Hermione avait vraiment l'impression de servir que de taxi magique depuis son retour. Grace partait assez souvent chez Victoire, son père, son parrain ou chez Molly… Enfin, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qu'elle souhaitait plus voir qu'elle.

Blaise s'était moqué d'Hermione en lui disant qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, que Grace passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Il l'avait tranquillisée en lui disant qu'elle n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de partager sa fille de cette façon.

Hermione avait compris ce que son ami voulait dire. Lorsqu'elle avait été à l'étranger, Grace était alors un mois chez elle, sans interruption. Bien sûr, elle partait pour un mois entier suite à ça, cela était dur mais elle s'y était habitué et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à s'habituer à autre chose.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le patriarche de la famille Malefoy l'attendre au dehors avant de se retrouver face à lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

Elle ne montra pas sa surprise, pourtant, elle l'était à chaque fois qu'il se montrait aussi poli envers elle, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient depuis son retour. Bien sûr, ils avaient été en contact lors de ses années loin de l'Angleterre mais il y avait une différence entre se montrer cordiaux sur parchemin et l'être en personne.

Elle avait toujours pensé que Lucius faisait un effort par courrier mais qu'il ne supporterait pas de la côtoyer en personne. Elle s'était trompée, le patriarche avait changé du tout au tout à son égard. Tout comme il était un grand-père parfait pour Grace, sa petite fille au sang-mêlé.

\- J'aurais voulu discuter un peu avec vous, cela est-il possible ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ensemble, ils se rendirent jusqu'au kiosque de jardin donnant sur le lac. Hermione profita de la vue magnifique en tâchant de ne pas trop s'arrêter sur le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Drago dans ce même endroit.

Lucius s'installa dur l'un des bancs à l'intérieur du kiosque et Hermione s'assit non loin de lui.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais remerciée en personne pour tout ce que vous avez fait, annonça le patriarche.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous l'avez fait quelques fois par lettre, c'est suffisant. Puis je n'ai jamais attendu de remerciements.

\- Pourtant, vous en méritez. Je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour mon fils lorsque sa mère ne pouvait rien pour lui et lorsque je ne pouvais être là. Je vous remercie de votre patience à son égard. Je vous remercie d'avoir aussi bien élevé ma petite fille et surtout, je vous remercie de n'avoir émis aucune résistance lorsque je vous ai parlé de garde alternée.

\- J'ai été là pour votre fils, parce que je l'aimais. J'ai été patiente avec lui tant que je l'ai pu. Quant à Grace, c'est ma fille, je fais de mon mieux. Pour la garde, ça me semblait normal. Elle est sa fille autant que la mienne du moment qu'il était apte à s'en occuper, je ne voyais pas pourquoi refuser.

Lucius lui offrit un sourire, discret, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

\- Beaucoup de personnes se servent de leurs enfants pour faire payer les erreurs de leurs anciens conjoints, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas votre cas.

\- Cela aurait fait souffrir ma fille et j'ai toujours trop tenu à Drago pour prendre notre fille en otage.

Le blond acquiesça, son sourire toujours présent.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je tenais simplement à ce que cela soit dit, déclara le patriarche.

Hermione lui sourit puis se leva. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, laissant Lucius seul, il l'interpella.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Même si vous n'en avez jamais porté le nom, sachez que pour moi, vous êtes une Malefoy. Vous avez donné naissance à la chair de ma chair, vous avez aimé mon fils, vous l'avez aidé plus qu'aucune femme ne l'aurait fait en dehors de sa mère et surtout, vous êtes une femme bien. Vous êtes de ma famille, quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera pas.

Hermione papillonna des yeux quelques instants. Surprise par la déclaration de Lucius, par la sincérité qui émanait de lui mais surtout pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tant elle était émue.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, parvint-elle à dire.

\- Lucius, rectifia-t-il.

\- Merci Monsieur Lucius… Euh… Lucius, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir l'air moqueur du père de Drago.

\- Une dernière chose qui doit être dite, annonça le patriarche.

Hermione espérait vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'une broutille, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir accueillir quelque chose de gentil venant de Lucius sans pleurer comme une gamine.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureux de ne pas vous avoir tuée lors du règne du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et Lucius soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour présenter des excuses. C'était ma façon, très maladroite, de vous dire que je regrette beaucoup de choses liées à cette époque. Si c'était à refaire, je ne suis pas certain d'agir autrement. J'avais mes raisons, bonnes et mauvaises, pour agir comme je l'ai fait mais je suis satisfait que ça se soit terminé ainsi, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était touchée et stupéfaite qu'autant de gentillesse puisse venir de Lucius Malefoy, encore plus que cela lui soit destiné. L'arrivée de Grace sortit Hermione de sa stupeur.

\- Merci Lucius, pour tout ce que vous venez de dire, je suis sincèrement touchée.

Il acquiesça et se leva. Il salua sa petite fille et la regarda partir avec sa mère. Il était heureux de lui avoir enfin dit tout ça. Il savait qu'elle avait été surprise et il n'en était pas étonné. Elle n'avait connu que le personnage méprisant et méprisable qu'il avait longtemps été. Mais il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec les membres de sa famille et comme il lui avait dit, elle faisait partie de sa famille.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, encore désolé mais je voyais pas Hermione accourir directement dans les bras de Drago...**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bisous.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Bébé m'a tellement fait la misère cette nuit et ce matin que j'ai faillis vous oublier ! Mais me voici me voilà avec le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Luciole : No soucis, tu es là c'est l'important. Je voulais un Lucius gentil dans cette fanfic, pour contrebalancer les fois où c'est un vilain XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie encore et toujours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Hermione était attablée pour le petit déjeuner et ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant Blaise arriver.

\- Dois-je préparer un thé ou un café pour Ginny ?

\- Non, répondit Blaise en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Elle est déjà partie ?

\- Vers cinq heures du matin, indiqua le métis.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher, puis ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez cherché à être discrets. Les sorts de silence ça existe, railla l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Le métis fit le tour de la table, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui prit le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour se faire une tartine.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est partie en catimini pour éviter ton sourire actuel, se moqua-t-il.

Ledit sourire s'agrandit un peu plus avant qu'elle ne se lève.

\- Bon, je t'abandonne, je passe la journée avec mes parents. Je ne serai pas de retour avant ce soir.

Blaise la regarda partir, termina son petit déjeuner et contacta Pansy par cheminette, ils avaient certaines choses à planifier. Sa vieille amie ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagnée de son mari.

\- Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien ! Où organise-t-on l'anniversaire d'Hermione ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Pourquoi pas ici ? proposa Blaise. C'est le mieux pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. L'un de nous la tient loin du manoir toute la journée et lorsqu'elle rentre, elle aura la surprise.

Pansy acquiesça et tendit une liste pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- Voilà les personnes à inviter.

\- Drago ? releva Harry.

\- Grace insiste, son père doit être présent puis ils s'entendent bien donc pourquoi pas ? demanda Pansy.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils s'évitent depuis des semaines ?

Blaise fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien ils ne s'éviteront pas ce jour-là, dit-il simplement.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un sourire complice. Grace avait supplié Pansy d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour sa mère, afin de pouvoir y inviter son père. Lorsque cette petite avait un but, elle n'en démordait pas.

\- Bien, toi chéri, tu t'occupes des invités, dit-elle à l'intention d'Harry qui acquiesça. Toi, Blaise, tu t'occupes de la déco, j'ai noté tout ce que tu dois faire sur ce parchemin, dit-elle en tendant un rouleau assez long.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit le métis.

\- Je m'occupe de la nourriture.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme lui répondit d'un regard noir.

\- Quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner un simple plat de pâtes ! s'exclama le métis en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça de faire des pâtes ! se défendit la Serpentard.

\- De toute façon, s'occuper de la nourriture selon ma femme, ça veut simplement dire qu'elle va donner une liste de choses à faire à Molly, ajouta Harry à l'intention de Blaise.

\- Ah, me voilà rassuré !

\- J'ai d'autres talents, se révolta la brune.

\- Bien sûr mon cœur, tu es on ne peut plus douée pour regarder les autres faire, se moqua Harry.

\- Il y a d'autres choses pour lesquelles je suis douée et si tu ne veux pas en être privé pour les trois semaines à venir, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te payer ma tête, menaça-t-elle en chuchotant à l'oreille de son mari.

\- Gloire à toi Pansy, ma femme, mon amour, mon éternelle. Je me courbe devant ta perfection, déclara Harry, une main sur le cœur.

Pansy rigola avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

\- Eh bien, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être douée ! s'exclama Blaise.

Le couple repartit, laissant Blaise seul avec l'incroyable liste que Pansy lui avait préparée. C'est avec un soupir qu'il commença certaines choses pouvant facilement être dissimulées à Hermione en attendant le grand jour.

Hermione avait passé une excellente journée dans sa maison d'enfance. Son père l'avait choyée comme si elle n'avait que dix ans et sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre du fait qu'elle voulait voir sa fille unique se marier. En bref, une journée classique avec ses parents mais elle aimait ça, autant les choses bien que les choses plus agaçantes.

Cependant, dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte de la maison de ses parents, sa sérénité l'abandonna. Voilà que trois semaines étaient passées depuis sa rupture avec Malakaï et elle n'avait toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles à Drago. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter non plus et elle se doutait qu'il attendait qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Après tout, depuis son retour, cela avait toujours été lui qui avait fait un pas vers elle.

Il devait en avoir marre de le faire mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à aller vers lui. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si cela était une bonne idée ? Elle avait déjà tant souffert avec lui qu'elle avait peur que tout ne recommence.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que de la souffrance avec Drago. Il y avait eu de nombreux moments merveilleux. La jeune femme repensa aux rires, à leur complicité, au bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti en étant avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ça avec quiconque d'autre depuis leur séparation.

En fait, elle avait vécu le pire mais aussi le meilleur. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment cru en l'amour éternel mais en l'amour vrai, oui. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un seul grand amour et Drago était le sien, nul doute sur ça. Jamais personne ne le remplacerait et jamais elle ne cesserait de l'aimer, elle devait enfin se rendre à l'évidence.

Les années et la distance n'avait fait qu'anesthésier ses sentiments, en quelque sorte, mais depuis son retour, tout reprenait vie et elle n'avait fait que fermer les yeux pour éviter de se rendre à l'évidence.

Alors deux solutions s'offraient à elle : ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait continuellement ou réessayer, au risque de souffrir encore.

La jeune femme soupira avant de transplaner. Le choix était évident, même s'il était effrayant. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps pour réellement avoir confiance en lui de nouveau, pour ne plus avoir peur mais leur amour valait largement une seconde chance.

Après une dernière grande inspiration, elle toqua à la porte de Drago qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Le blond se poussa pour la laisser entrer, un air neutre sur le visage. Hermione n'aurait pas su dire s'il était heureux de sa présence ou en colère qu'elle l'ait laissé sans nouvelles beaucoup plus de temps que convenu. Avec Drago, elle pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux et en colère en même temps.

\- Salut, dit-elle une fois la porte refermée.

\- Salut, répondit-il toujours d'une manière neutre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Drago ne semblait pas vouloir faciliter la tâche d'Hermione en prenant la parole en premier.

\- Je suis là, lâcha Hermione.

\- Je vois ça.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et me décider. Je sais que j'aurais au moins pu t'envoyer un message mais je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire et…

Le blond ne la laissa pas aller plus loin, il prit son visage entre ses mains et après avoir balayé une dernière fois son visage des yeux, pour être sûr d'avoir son accord, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

Tous les doutes et les peurs qu'elle avait s'envolaient à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Il ne restait plus que le désir et la perfection de l'instant.

Drago passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il la serra plus intensément contre lui et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Hermione répondit en ouvrant la bouche, laissant leurs langues se retrouver avec plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un certain temps et finirent par s'écarter légèrement, essoufflés.

\- Il faudrait qu'on discute, lâcha Hermione avant de se réemparer des lèvres du blond.

\- Oui, il faudrait, affirma Drago entre deux baisers.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On discutera plus tard, décida-t-elle tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du blond.

\- Oui, plus tard, confirma-t-il en soulevant celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et déposa la jeune femme sur le lit avant de l'y rejoindre. Alors qu'ils auraient souhaité prendre le temps de se retrouver, de savourer leurs retrouvailles, l'urgence était trop forte. Ils se déshabillèrent avec empressement et mirent de côté toute forme de préliminaires. Trop d'années les avaient séparés pour que cela n'ait aucune conséquence.

Malgré toute la hâte du moment, Drago stoppa tout mouvement une fois en elle, tentant de lutter contre la frénésie qui s'était emparé de lui pour regarder son amante. Mais d'un coup de hanche, la jeune femme inversa leur position avec un sourire joueur.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de m'observer plus tard, dit-elle en bougeant.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en même temps que son vis-à-vis. Sachant qu'il ne saurait pas tenir longtemps, le blond renversa de nouveau la situation et s'appliqua à faire perdre la tête à la jeune femme.

C'est pleinement satisfait qu'il se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione quelques brèves minutes plus tard. Sans même se concerter, la brune lança un sortilège de contraception et de nettoyage avant de se coller contre Drago et tous deux sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Ils parleraient demain, peut-être.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **"Enfin !" diront certains, pour les autres, j'espère que cela vous convient aussi ;)**

 **J'attends vos réactions sur les diverses scènes de ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, double merci à ceux qui commenteront.**

 **A vendredi !**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Comme je l'ai dit sur ma page Facebook, j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Elle comportera 32 chapitre et 1 épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Pour les scènes pas trop détaillé, on dit Lime mais je sais pas bien où est la limite entre Lime et Lemon... A bientôt !**

 **Lily : Le voici le voilà ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Luciole : Hey ! Un retour officiel du couple Malefoy Granger dans ce chapitre ?! Mouhaha si tu savais ! 32 chapitres et 1 épilogue, tu te doutes que c'est pas fini XD. Oui, Blaise n'a jamais eu ses chances et il l'a toujours su, raison pour laquelle il mérite une double médaille du meilleur ami XD. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.**

 **Cecile : Pas de soucis, contente de savoir que ça va mieux, je vous fais quand même des bisous. Oui, je voulais montrer un Lucius très tourné vers sa famille dans cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Hermione s'étira avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Drago qui dormait encore. Rien d'étonnant, ils s'étaient couchés très tard. Le blond l'avait rejoint chez Blaise à une heure avancée de la soirée, pour être certain que Grace dormait et que personne ne risquait de se rendre compte de leur manège.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils se voyaient chaque soir, en cachette et cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. A Drago aussi, même si, pour sa part, il n'aurait rien eu contre l'idée de le faire savoir.

Toutefois, il comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme voulait prendre son temps. Elle avait besoin de lui refaire confiance et ne voulait pas que leur fille soit déçue en cas d'échec. Drago se faisait donc discret, respectant ce que voulait Hermione.

Après quelques minutes passées à le regarder dormir, la jeune femme se contraignit à le réveiller. Elle se blottit contre lui et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut, dit-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en se rapprochant jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ils se câlinèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne se lève, offrant un sourire désolé à son amant.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Grace risque de se lever sous peu.

Pour toute réponse, Drago embrassa Hermione et fit passer son corps sur celui de la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir sans un au revoir un peu plus convenable, s'amusa-t-il.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre à ses avances, le bruit des pas précipités de Grace la fit réagir au quart de tour. D'un coup de hanche, elle écarta Drago qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire maman ! s'exclama la fillette en sautant sur le lit.

Drago, qui était tombé de l'autre côté du lit roula jusqu'au-dessous, silencieusement.

\- Merci ma chérie, répondit Hermione le plus naturellement possible en enlaçant sa fille.

Lorsque Grace s'installa sur le lit, apparemment décidée à rester dans la pièce, Hermione se demanda vraiment comment se sortir de cette situation. L'arrivée de Blaise ne fit que l'angoisser un peu plus.

\- Salut les filles, joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant au bord du lit.

Hermione le remercia.

\- Gracie-jolie, que dirais-tu de laisser sa matinée à ta mère et qu'on sorte prendre un petit déjeuner tous les deux sur le chemin de Traverse ? proposa le métis.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama la fillette en se levant du lit.

\- Parfait, va donc t'habiller et rejoint moi dans le hall.

La fillette embrassa sa mère et Blaise puis partit tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Blaise se leva à son tour mais avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire malin.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous m'en devez une tous les deux, déclara-t-il avant de partir en ricanant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago se redressa et regarda Hermione avec colère.

\- Comment Blaise peut-il être au courant ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

Le blond haussa alors les sourcils, un air outré en plus de sa colère.

\- Je me suis ramassé sur le sol à cause de toi, j'ai dû me cacher sous un lit pour éviter ma fille et la seule chose qui t'interpelle, c'est que Blaise soit au courant ?!

Hermione le regarda un instant surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire et de se déplacer sur le lit, à genoux, jusqu'à pouvoir passer ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Très conscient du manège de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Drago arbora un air sévère.

\- Ne crois pas qu'il te suffise d'un joli sourire pour me faire oublier ça.

Hermione se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Son sourire à présent malicieux.

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement dans ce cas, c'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mmm, non, pas vraiment, je suis toujours très en colère, répondit le blond amusé, en comprenant ce que lui promettait le sourire d'Hermione.

Elle plongea ses lèvres dans son cou et le parsema de baisers.

\- Et là ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça mais ça s'améliore.

Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur l'heure et elle se recula.

\- Tu dois y aller Drago, sauf si tu veux arriver en retard à Poudlard.

Le blond soupira, malgré le fait que ce soit dimanche, il devait quand même être présent à l'école de magie. Les Professeurs avaient des week-ends de garde même s'il n'y avait pas de cours, il fallait veiller sur les élèves.

\- Ce soir, après la fête d'anniversaire surprise que Pansy organise pour moi, Victoire et Gracie vont passer la nuit chez Andromeda avec Teddy. Je viendrai passer la nuit chez toi et je te promets de m'employer à me faire pardonner pour ce matin.

\- J'aurai ruminé ma colère toute la journée, il faudra que tu sois très convaincante.

\- Je le serai, rétorqua Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Après un dernier soupir, l'ancien Serpentard embrassa la jeune femme puis se recula. Il se rhabilla rapidement et après qu'Hermione eut vérifié que la maison était vide, il s'en alla afin de passer se changer à son appartement.

La jeune femme resta un moment dans son lit avant de gagner sa salle de bain. Elle se prépara pour passer la journée avec Harry. Elle savait très bien que son meilleur ami jouait le rôle de distraction, afin de l'éloigner du manoir pour que Blaise et Pansy puissent organiser son anniversaire. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous tenté de lui cacher ça mais elle les connaissait par cœur. Jamais Pansy n'aurait laissé passer son anniversaire sans proposer de faire une fête, à moins qu'elle ne l'organise dans son dos, ce qui était le cas, Hermione en était persuadée.

Son meilleur ami l'enlaça en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, il l'emmena manger dans un restaurant du chemin de Traverse où Ron les rejoignit, lui souhaitant aussi son anniversaire. Ils se promenèrent tout en discutant durant l'après-midi et enfin, Harry proposa innocemment de la raccompagner au manoir.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le salon et que toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à scander un « joyeux anniversaire » à l'unisson, elle joua la comédie à la perfection. Elle embrassa chacun des invités en les remerciant de leur présence et félicita Pansy pour la surprise qu'elle avait organisée.

\- Tu ne t'es douté de rien ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mentit effrontément Hermione, ignorant le sourire narquois de Drago.

Elle avait beau apprécier la soirée en son honneur, elle ne se languissait que d'une chose. Elle avait hâte de partir avec Drago afin de profiter du reste de la soirée et les coups d'œil suggestifs qu'il lui offrait ne l'aidaient pas à penser à autre chose.

Ils dinèrent tous ensemble, Hermione dû faire comme si de rien n'était alors que le pied de son blond lui caressait la cuisse, montant de plus en plus haut sur sa jambe. Elle ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux et y trouva, vêtements, bijoux, livres en tout genre.

Décidant de tout ranger dans sa chambre, elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes avec ses présents. Une fois déposés, elle ressortit et fut tout à coup plaquée contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Elle aurait pu avoir peur mais l'odeur de Drago la rassura. Elle accueillit ses lèvres avec un gémissement de plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas raisonnable, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée, susurra-t-il alors que ses baisers s'égaraient dans son cou.

La jeune femme, malgré son envie de plus, l'écarta et après un baiser un peu plus sage, elle prit sa main et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Aucun d'eux ne vit l'adorable tête blonde tapis dans l'ombre, ni le sourire ravi qu'elle affichait.

Peu après, les invités commencèrent à partir, devant travailler le lendemain.

\- Maman, on va y aller avec Andromeda, informa Grace.

\- D'accord chérie, amuse-toi bien et sois sage.

\- Promis. Je t'aime maman, dit la fillette en l'enlaçant.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, répondit Hermione, un peu surprise.

Gracie n'était pas froide mais les déclarations d'amour sans crier gare ne lui ressemblaient pas. De plus, Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait l'air surexcité, sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. Elle finit par se dire que cela était dû à la perspective de passer la soirée avec ses deux amis.

\- Bonne nuit Granger, je vais y aller aussi, annonça Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, rentre bien.

Ils se firent une bise puis Drago prit la direction de la sortie, accompagné de sa fille, d'Andromeda et des deux autres enfants.

Harry et Pansy furent les derniers à partir, laissant Hermione seule avec Blaise.

\- Alors, à quelle heure reviens Drago ? railla-t-il.

\- Il ne revient pas…

\- Oh ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ma petite blague de ce matin qui vous a refroidis ? Quoi que, vous êtes tellement en chaleur que vous refroidir ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, ricana-t-il.

\- Cesse ton humour graveleux. Nous posons un sortilège de silence, donc tu ne peux rien entendre.

\- C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas entendus une seule fois mais tu ne nies pas le fait que vous soyez en chaleur, ce qui veut dire que j'ai quand même raison.

\- Bonne nuit Blaise, ne m'attends pas avant demain midi, déclara-t-elle en ignorant la pique de son ami.

\- Je te souhaite une très bonne nuit, quoi que tu en fasses.

\- Blaise !

La jeune femme partit sous les rires de son ami et ne tarda pas à arriver chez Drago. A peine referma-t-il la porte derrière elle qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, provoquant un grand sourire chez l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? railla-t-il.

\- J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée et devoir te repousser tout à l'heure a été une vraie torture, confia-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Drago souleva Hermione qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'aider et de sa baguette, elle lança un sort de protection, ce qui était fait n'était plus à faire.

C'est comme ça qu'il partit dans les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre en portant la sorcière. Il la déposa sur le lit et la rejoignit mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus.

\- Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner, non ? demanda-t-elle en faisant passer son doigt sur le torse de Drago.

\- C'est vrai, mais moi, je dois te souhaiter un bon anniversaire de manière plus convenable, rétorqua le blond en inversant de nouveau leurs positions.

Hermione leva alors les bras pour aider Drago à lui ôter son haut et se laissa aller sur le matelas. Le blond vint l'embrasser et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son cou. Il descendit de plus en plus alors que ses mains s'occupaient à défaire le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Une fois délesté de tous ses vêtements, il fit courir ses lèvres sur ses seins, son cou tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait l'une des jambes de la sorcière. Hermione devenait de plus en plus haletante et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Drago posa ses lèvres sur son bas ventre.

La main du sorcier se posa sur l'intimité de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Lorsque la bouche rejoignit la main, ce fut des cris qui enchantèrent les oreilles de Drago. Il s'activa à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue à faire perdre la tête à l'ancienne Gryffondor et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut frappée par un orgasme.

Il remonta son visage au sien et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la pénétrer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, haleta-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Hermione.

La jeune femme était totalement incapable de lui répondre, pas encore remise de son précédent orgasme, elle sentait déjà le prochain arriver à toute vitesse.

C'est dans un cri qu'elle céda au second orgasme de la soirée et qu'elle sentit Drago se répandre en elle avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, épuisé.

La jeune femme resta quelque instant immobile, se remettant de ses émotions puis elle se blottit contre le blond, heureuse.

Après un dernier baiser, ils se laissèrent cueillirent par le sommeil, enlacés.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Bisous et à vendredi prochain.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes puisque le prochain chapitre sera après Noël.**

 **Et ensuite... Bah rien en fait, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Luciole : J'ai aussi hâte que tu les découvres ;) Je te remercie de ton enthousiasme qui, comme toujours, me font chaud au cœur. Oui, en effet, pauvre Blaise. Il l'aime encore d'une certaine manière mais il sait très bien que rien ne se passera et il le vit bien. Bisous et passe un bon Noël.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Le couple avait passé la journée au lit, en dehors du temps passé à manger dans la cuisine. Mais à présent, l'heure de se séparer approchait puisque Hermione allait devoir partir afin de récupérer Grace.

\- Si tu acceptais de ne plus te cacher, tu pourrais aller chercher Grace et la ramener ici, on passerait la soirée en famille et tu serais ici chez toi.

Hermione soupira et se redressa sur un coude afin de bien regarder Drago.

\- Ça ne fait pas deux semaines qu'on se revoit et tu parles déjà d'emménager ensemble…

\- Certes, mais ça fait plus de onze ans que l'on s'aime, ne le nie pas, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer et c'est pareil pour moi, rétorqua Drago.

\- Je ne le nie pas. Enfin, je ne le nie plus, rectifia-t-elle. Mais ça fait huit ans que nous sommes séparés et six ans qu'on ne se voyait plus jusqu'à récemment. Laisse-nous du temps.

\- Je te laisse du temps, c'est juste une torture de te laisser partir, avoua le blond en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Me voir partir ou voir partir mon corps ? railla-t-elle dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Les deux bien-sûr !

Ils rigolèrent et Drago serra Hermione contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis bien longtemps, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Ça me fait peur. Savoir qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses me rendre heureuse, après toutes ces années, tous ces obstacles. C'est autant miraculeux que terrifiant puis… non, laisse tomber.

\- Quoi ? questionna Drago en s'éloignant afin de scruter les expressions de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose va arriver. Nous n'avons jamais pu être heureux longtemps avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

Drago ne pouvait pas la contredire. Lorsqu'ils étaient heureux, quelque chose venait perturber tout ça. A l'époque, c'était souvent lui et sa dépression l'élément perturbateur mais il y avait aussi eu la grossesse d'Hermione. Bien sûr, Grace était un bonheur mais à l'époque, Drago ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il regrettait ça, bien sûr, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même à cette période.

\- Bon, je vais me doucher, décréta Hermione pour couper court à cette discussion.

Drago ne chercha pas à la retenir, c'était déjà beau ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ou revivre, inutile de tout gâcher en forçant les choses.

Le blond entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente et après un soupir, il s'assit au bord de son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une petite boîte en velours vert. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la bague qui y reposait, voilà dix ans qu'elle attendait.

Il l'avait achetée peu avant la naissance de Grace mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas osé faire sa demande. Il se disait qu'Hermione ne voudrait jamais se marier à l'homme qu'il était alors. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il en était persuadé, elle aurait dit oui, avant qu'il ne fiche tout en l'air.

A présent, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il oserait lui demander mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle dirait non et qu'en plus, il risquait de la faire fuir. Les choses étaient définitivement très mal faites.

La sonnette de l'entrée le sortit de ses pensées et avec un soupir, il referma la boîte et la remit dans le tiroir qu'il referma. Il enfila un caleçon, un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque Hermione avait parlé de sa peur qu'il arrive quelque chose parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux, Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir raison et encore moins que cela se produise aussi vite.

Pourtant, ce qu'il voyait risquait fort de compromettre beaucoup de choses.

Il avait devant ses yeux une copie de lui-même enfant accompagnée d'Astoria Greengrass, une des nombreuses sorcières avec qui il avait eu une relation d'un soir. Relation d'un soir qui s'avérait visiblement lourde de conséquences.

Oui, il n'avait pas à demander confirmation à la jeune femme, cet enfant était le sien, nul doute possible.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit Astoria avec calme.

Le blond ne l'entendit même pas, son regard braqué sur le petit garçon qui commençait à se sentir intimidé d'être regardé de la sorte et tentait de se cacher derrière sa mère.

\- On devrait discuter, lança Astoria.

Cela fit sortir Drago de sa contemplation et ce sont des yeux froids qu'il posa sur la jeune femme.

\- Non, tu crois ?!

Comment allait réagir Grace ? Sa fille unique qui allait se découvrir un frère d' environ quatre ans venant d'une autre mère. La fillette avait beau être gentille et douce, si une chose la contrariait, elle le faisait savoir et là, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une Malefoy qu'à sa mère.

Par Salazar, comment allait réagir Hermione. Hermione qui avait certainement fini sa douche et qui pouvait arriver ici d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- On peut rentrer ? demanda Astoria en voyant que Drago semblait repartir dans ses pensées.

\- Non !

Par Merlin, ce petit n'avait rien demandé à personne et il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui. Il avait un fils, la situation était complétement dingue, cela allait être très difficile à gérer et il avait besoin de comprendre pas mal de choses mais il avait un fils.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, insista Astoria.

Drago s'apprêtait à proposer à Astoria une rencontre juste un peu plus tard quand ce qu'il redoutait arriva.

\- Drago, tu n'aurais pas vu mon…

Hermione stoppa net en voyant le petit garçon et Drago vit son visage perdre peu à peu ses couleurs. Le blond était figé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation.

\- Ah mon sac est là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un calme mal feint.

Elle le prit et s'approcha de la sortie sans un mot de plus.

\- Hermione… tenta Drago en attrapant son bras.

Elle se dégagea et se retourna en braquant un regard assassin sur le blond.

\- Ne me touche pas, lâcha-t-elle avec froideur.

Bien sûr, Drago s'était attendu à de la colère mais certainement pas à ça. Il avait pensé qu'elle se mettrait à crier en demandant des explications, pas à ce qu'elle parte sans un mot, sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir… s'excusa Astoria.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas que de ta visite dont tu aurais dû me prévenir ! ironisa Drago en se décalant, faisant un signe à la jeune femme pour qu'elle entre.

Maintenant que la potion était tirée, autant la boire. En d'autres mots, comme Hermione était partie et qu'elle refuserait de lui parler dans l'immédiat, autant discuter avec Astoria pour savoir comment se faisait-il qu'il ait un fils de plusieurs années dont il ignorait tout.

La jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé et le garçon s'assit sur elle, la tête dans son cou pour cacher son visage.

\- Alors ? demanda Drago pour qu'elle se lance.

\- C'est ton fils.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant.

Soudain, Drago fut gêné que le garçon soit là et puisse écouter tout ce qui se disait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Astoria.

\- Scorpius, répondit-elle avec un sourire que ne lui rendit pas Drago.

\- Scorpius, tu veux que je te montre des jouets ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'enfant parut intimidé mais sa mère l'encouragea à accepter et c'est avec hésitation qu'il prit la main que lui offrait Drago et qu'il le suivi. Le père de famille l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'ami d'où il avait stocké tous les jouets dont Grace ne se servait plus en raison de son âge.

Le garçon commença à fouiller dans les cartons avec un grand sourire et après lui avoir dit qu'en cas de besoin, il n'avait qu'à appeler, Drago le laissa seul, rejoignant Astoria.

\- Après la nuit passée ensemble, tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre nous. Mais moi Drago, je t'aimais depuis… beaucoup de temps, ça m'a brisé le cœur…

\- J'ai été clair avec toi avant même qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'ai rien fait croire dans le but de coucher avec toi.

\- C'est vrai mais j'ai cru que… que je parviendrais… Enfin bref, j'étais triste et en colère et quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et je ne doutais pas qu'il était de toi. J'ai beaucoup hésité. Devais-je te le dire ? Devais-je seulement le garder ? Rien que l'idée de le perdre m'était insupportable, alors oui, je l'ai gardé mais je n'avais aucune envie de le partager avec toi. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors tu ne l'aurais pas lui non plus. Je suis partie d'Angleterre pour m'assurer que tu ne nous croiserais pas par mégarde.

Drago était scotché, cette femme lui avait caché l'existence d'un enfant par simple vengeance ? Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir eu Grace avec Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis malade. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venue pour me faire plaindre. L'homme avec qui je vis… Ce n'est pas un homme bien et le jour où je ne serai plus là, c'est lui qui aura Scorpius. Sauf si tu reconnais ton fils, dans ce cas, tu en auras la garde et je sais qu'il sera bien…

Elle avait l'air désespéré, comme si elle avait peur que Drago puisse refuser mais pour lui, il en était hors de question. Peu importait ce qu'avait fait Astoria, il s'agissait de son fils et rien que de lui.

Il se leva et sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme, il rejoignit l'enfant et joua avec lui dans le but de faire sa connaissance. Peu à peu, le garçon parut moins méfiant vis-à-vis de Drago et le blond savait que le temps ferait le reste.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Hermione l'accepterait, de même que Grace. Surtout Grace en fait, il ne se voyait pas perdre l'un de ses enfants pour garder l'autre.

* * *

 **Merci à tous,**

 **Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions *pas taper***

 **Bisous et encore de bonnes fêtes.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard d'une journée mais je n'avais pas réalisé que l'on était déjà vendredi et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de m'occuper de la publication. Me voilà ce matin pour publier.**

 **Je vous souhaite également une bonne fin d'année et vous dit à l'année prochaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Rra :**_

 _ **LittleLuna : J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu si tu te trompes ;) Merci à toi.**_

 _ **MZabiniMalefoy : Et oui mais j'ai annoncé 32 chapitres. Tout ne pouvait pas rouler dès la vingtaine XD Merci à toi.**_

 _ **Snoopgol : Ha, tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Merci à toi, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise.**_

 _ **Lily : Haha, personne ne s'y attendait ! Pour une fois, j'ai réussi à vous surprendre ! Je te remercie.**_

 _ **Luciole : Oui, j'avoue que la situation va être dure à gérer, pour tout le monde. En effet, c'est triste pour Drago mais je trouve ça beau en même temps XD. Hum, pour Scorpius et Grace, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, oui, ils s'entendront mais quand, ça c'est une autre histoire XD. Merci à toi et bon réveillon, bonne fin d'année et à 2018 !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Drago préféra ne pas rendre visite à Hermione avant le lendemain. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui expliquant la situation et surtout, en lui promettant qu'il ne savait rien de l'existence du garçon. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'Hermione l'avait brûlé dès réception, sans même l'ouvrir.

Il avait offert l'hospitalité à Astoria qui avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami et Scorpius avait pris la chambre de Grace. Il avait demandé au petit garçon de ne pas trop fouiller dans les affaires de sa fille et il espérait que celui-ci l'avait écouté. Drago redoutait vraiment la réaction de sa fille et prêter sa chambre à Scorpius risquait d'envenimer la situation.

Au matin, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour eux trois et une fois pris, il alla se préparer. A sa sortie de la salle de bain, la mère et le fils étaient attablés et Astoria le remercia pour ce qu'il avait préparé.

\- De rien. Je vais devoir m'absenter, j'ai préparé des affaires de toilettes dans la salle d'eau, au cas où. Je pense être de retour pour midi, si ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Ça va Drago, on survivra, le tranquillisa Astoria.

Le blond sortit et transplana quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant le portail de la maison/ du Manoir/ chez ? Blaise. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa à la porte. Il se retint d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'état d'Hermione. Ses cheveux dans tous les sens, de gros cernes, un pantalon de survêtement et un pull trois fois trop grand qui devait appartenir à Blaise. Bref, elle n'allait pas bien et Drago s'en voulut avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'en plus, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, au fond.

\- Salut, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Salut, répondit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Hermione s'effaça pour laisser passer Drago. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et Hermione s'approcha du bar.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

Drago la regarda sortir une bouteille de whisky.

\- Hermione, il est neuf heures du matin et je ne bois plus d'alcool, fit remarquer le blond.

La jeune femme avisa l'horloge et soupira, elle replaça la bouteille. Elle invita finalement le blond à venir dans la cuisine où elle entreprit de préparer du thé, sans dire un mot.

\- Blaise n'est pas là ? demanda Drago pour briser le silence.

\- Il est parti hier pour régler une affaire rapide à Madrid, répondit Hermione.

Le silence se réinstalla et Drago décida de se lancer.

\- Ecoute, je ne savais pas pour Scorpius…

\- Je sais, le coupa Hermione. J'ai lu ta lettre.

\- Oh, je pensais que tu l'aurais brûlée, avoua Drago.

\- J'ai essayé mais je ne maîtrisais pas ma magie. Alors je l'ai déchirée. Une fois calmée, je lui ai lancé un réparo et je l'ai lue, expliqua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Et… alors ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Où en sommes-nous, toi et moi ? demanda Drago sans parvenir à cacher la crainte dans sa voix.

\- Je… Drago…

Le blond la regardait, elle avait le regard fuyant, son corps trahissait sa panique en se trémoussant. Quoiqu'elle allait dire, Drago savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, que tu ne m'as pas menti. Je ne t'en veux pas mais… Je ne peux pas gérer ça.

\- Gérer quoi ?!

\- Tu as un fils Drago ! Tu as un fils et il n'est pas de moi…

\- Par Salazar Granger, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris, la seule chose qui te gêne c'est de vivre avec l'enfant d'une autre ?! Si j'avais eu un enfant avant toi et moi, tu aurais refusé de sortir avec moi à cause de ça…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il y a eu moi, notre séparation, on se remet tout juste ensemble et un fils surgit de nulle part. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. A chaque fois que je vais croiser son regard, ce sera pour t'imaginer avec sa mère.

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère, il trouvait ça parfaitement injuste.

\- Alors quoi ? Si je veux te garder, il faut que je le rejette ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Donc tout est fini, comme ça, sans discussion, sans explication. Tu n'essaies même pas de voir si le temps peut t'aider ?

\- C'est toujours trop compliqué Drago. Si je parviens à m'y faire, quelque chose d'autre arrivera. Je commence à croire que toi et moi… C'est juste impossible et au plus on essaiera, au plus ça deviendra impossible. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre Drago.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne te bats plus pour nous. Si jusque-là je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je savais que tout était de ma faute. Je t'aime comme un fou Hermione et je t'aimerai toujours, j'ai tout fait pour te le montrer depuis ton retour mais aujourd'hui, c'est trop. Cette fois, je ne me battrai plus, car je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Scorpius est mon fils, je ne l'ai pas voulu mais ça ne change rien, il est là et je l'aime déjà. Ça n'enlève rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi et à l'avenir que je veux pour nous deux mais je ne vais pas te courir après, pas cette fois.

Hermione acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Drago mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Ce qu'il y a de mieux ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Par Merlin… Je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu me quittes alors que tu n'es même pas en colère contre moi. C'est tout sauf logique Hermione !

La Gryffondor soupira et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Finalement, après une hésitation, elle se lança.

\- Ça fait onze ans que tout est compliqué. J'ai été ton amie, ta petite amie, je pense même avoir été la femme de ta vie mais tout ça, je ne le suis pas resté. Par contre, je me suis toujours dit que j'étais la mère de ton enfant. Je savais qu'il y avait eu des filles après moi. Je ne savais pas si tu avais aimé depuis mais je savais que j'étais toujours la mère de ton enfant. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'aimais savoir que ça, au moins, ça ne changerait jamais. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je suis l'une des mères de tes enfants et c'est comme si je perdais le point de repère auquel je m'étais accroché.

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait lui hurler dessus ou la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il avait envie de faire les deux mais il ne savait même pas dans quel ordre, aussi, il ne fit rien.

\- Tu es mon amie, tu pourrais être ma petite amie, ma fiancée, ma femme même, j'ai envie de tout ça. L'amour de ma vie, par contre, tu l'as été, tu l'es et tu le seras toujours, tant que je vivrai.

Hermione lui offrit un air contrit, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis aussi, il s'en alla. Pour la première fois, il était déçu d'elle. Il aurait pu accepter qu'elle lui en veuille, même si ce n'était pas raisonnable car il n'y était pour rien. Il aurait pu comprendre sa colère et aurait su qu'elle se serait calmée avec le recul. Mais qu'elle le rejette juste parce que Scorpius existait…

La jeune femme referma après le départ de Drago, le cœur lourd. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle avait vu l'enfant, si parfait, si ressemblant à Drago, plus encore que ce que Grace ressemblait à son père, elle avait été submergée par la colère et la jalousie.

Elle avait reconnu Astoria Greengrass et Hermione savait qu'elle faisait partie du registre des sang-pur à l'instar de Drago. Scorpius était l'enfant parfait pour les Malefoy, un héritier mâle au sang-pur. Puis elle s'en était voulu, Drago se foutait depuis longtemps de toutes ces histoires de sang et il aimait Grace, il l'aimait elle.

Pourtant, rien à faire, si la colère était partie, la jalousie était bien là.

En soupirant, elle monta se doucher et se préparer. Alors qu'elle comptait se rendre chez Harry, elle fut surprise de trouver Kaï venant vers le manoir.

\- Salut, dit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Salut.

\- Je suis venu pour récupérer mes affaires, je t'avais prévenue par sms.

\- Oh oui, désolée, j'avais oublié, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je repasse ?

\- Non, non, viens, j'ai tout rassemblé dans un carton, à l'entrée.

Le jeune homme la suivit et prit le carton. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il se tourna vers elle de nouveau.

\- Je sais qu'on s'est séparé mais… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Merci, mais ça ira.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, je reste à l'hôtel du Hibou Royal, sur le chemin de Traverse, chambre 107. J'ai une affaire à régler ici qui me retient pour deux semaines, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est gentil, j'y penserai, dit Hermione pour abréger.

Kaï la salua une dernière fois avant de partir, Hermione le suivit de près mais au lieu de se rendre chez Harry pour parler et pour récupérer Grace, elle décida de se rendre chez Drago. Elle devait lui dire que rien était définitif, qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps, que tout ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle tapa, Drago ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

\- Hermione ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire…

L'attention d'Hermione fut détournée par une Astoria en serviette de bain sortant de la salle de bain. Que faisait-elle encore là ? Hermione savait, au fond d'elle, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre cette femme et Drago mais elle crevait de jalousie et encore une fois, elle pensa au fait qu'Astoria aurait répondu à tous les critères que les Malefoy avaient eus pendant longtemps, contrairement à elle.

\- Te dire que je récupère Grace je soir, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je sais Hermione, répondit Drago d'un air soupçonneux. C'est tout ?

\- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Rien de plus, sinon savoir s'il faut que je parle à Grace ou si tu préfères le faire ?

\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi mais… Tu pourras être là ? Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre et…

Hermione acquiesça puis s'en alla. Plus perdue maintenant qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Qu'il fasse la connaissance de son fils, elle comprenait et même approuvait mais pourquoi cette femme était encore là ?

Ne devrait-il pas être en colère contre elle ? Elle lui avait caché un enfant pendant quatre ans. La savoir aussi près de lui rendait malade Hermione. Puis pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était toujours présente ? Il lui avait parlé de Scorpius, pas de sa mère.

Hermione soupira, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir cette maudite bonne femme dans les bras de Drago. Jamais elle n'avait connu une jalousie aussi intense.

La sorcière transplana sur le chemin de Traverse, bien décidée à faire partir se sentiment qui l'oppressait.

\- Bienvenue à l'hôtel du Hibou Royal, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je rends visite à… un ami, répondit Hermione.

\- Dois-je le prévenir ?

\- Oui, c'est la chambre 107.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione pénétrait dans la chambre d'un Kaï aussi satisfait que surpris.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, voilà, tout le monde me déteste pour la fin d'année XD**

 **Bon, j'espère que ça changera dans quelques chapitres ! Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions.**

 **Encore une fois, bonne fêtes de fin d'année. Amusez-vous bien mais surtout, faîtes attention à vous. Pour moi, ce sera soirée en amoureux, en espérant que bébé soit à peu près calme XD**

 **A vendredi prochain.**

 **Bisous.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour et bonne année à tous !**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci, je suis contente que tu comprennes. Bonne année à toi !**

 **Luciole : Merci. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais faire. Jusqu'ici, Drago était l'imparfait et Hermione, la sainte qui ne faisait jamais d'erreur. J'avais un peu envie de changer ça car c'est le schéma classique. Là, Hermione n'assure pas en rejetant Drago à cause de ce qu'il se passe mais en même temps, sa réaction est humaine. Bonne année et encore merci.**

 **Cécile : Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'attendra plus, c'est juste qu'il ne lui courra plus après. J'espère que la discussion te plaira. Bonne année à toi et ton fils, merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Voilà trois jours que Scorpius avait débarqué dans sa vie. Astoria était toujours là et Drago n'osait pas lui demander quand elle partirait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Scorpius restait avec lui.

Il s'entendait bien avec l'enfant, il était assez calme et très gentil, parfois trop. Par son comportement, Drago avait l'impression que le petit essayait presque de se faire oublier. Il parlait tout doucement, ne jouait jamais avec des objets bruyants, il se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de faire du bruit, il s'excusait si un adulte se trouvait à proximité.

Astoria lui avait raconté la violence de son conjoint sur sa personne. Drago s'était inquiété pour l'enfant mais elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui avait jamais levé la main dessus. Drago se doutait que même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, vivre dans de telles conditions avait eu des répercussions sur son fils. Avec le temps, il comptait bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire du bruit, s'exprimer, vivre, tout simplement.

Seulement, pour l'heure, il avait autre chose à faire. Laissant Astoria avec Scorpius, Drago partit pour le manoir de Blaise. Hermione lui ouvrit et il vit à son sourire nerveux qu'elle appréhendait presque autant que lui la discussion qui allait suivre.

\- Papa ! s'écria Grace en se précipitant vers lui et en sautant dans ses bras.

Drago la serra fort contre lui et savoura l'étreinte, ne sachant pas quand arriverait la suivante.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Drago alla s'asseoir une fois que Gracie l'eut relâché et Hermione s'installa à ses côtés. La fillette, voyant ses parents avec un air aussi sérieux, sut qu'ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Gracie, ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que…

\- Tu t'es remis avec maman ? Non parce que si c'est ça, je suis trop contente alors pas besoin d'être aussi anxieux. Je vous ai vus le soir de l'anniversaire de maman, l'interrompit Grace, surexcitée.

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains, cela allait être pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Drago soupira, il avait la même pensée et le mieux était encore d'y aller franchement.

\- Grace, tu as un petit frère, dit-il de but en blanc.

Hermione le regarda, assez contrariée. Il aurait pu lui annoncer ça un peu plus en douceur, c'était tout de même un grand bouleversement, d'autant plus pour une enfant de dix ans.

\- Maman est enceinte ?! s'exclama la fillette qui n'avait pas saisie la différence entre « tu as » et « tu vas avoir ».

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, cela s'annonçait très mal. La fillette se faisait tellement d'illusions que la vérité serait d'autant plus difficile à accepter. Drago avait merdé en embrassant Hermione dans un couloir, il savait maintenant qu'elle avait bien fait de toujours se montrer discrète.

\- Non chérie, je ne suis pas enceinte… commença Hermione.

\- Mais…

Une fois de plus, Hermione regarda Drago, lui demandant cette fois son accord silencieux. Il acquiesça, le tact et la sensibilité d'Hermione faisait qu'elle était la mieux placée pour expliquer la situation à Grace. Cela pouvait paraître lâche de se décharger sur elle mais Drago n'était pas forcément connu pour son courage.

\- Il y a quelques jours, une femme est venue chez ton papa…

Hermione prit une inspiration, expliquer ça à une enfant était assez compliqué.

\- Avec un petit garçon de quatre ans. Ton papa et cette femme, Astoria, ont eu un enfant ensemble. Il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ton frère…

Grace se leva d'un bond et par Godric, Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de faire un pas en arrière. Son visage était froid, il ne montrait aucune émotion. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait l'impression de se trouver devant la version féminine de Drago à l'époque de ses pires moments.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

\- Gracie, chérie… tenta Drago.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais pas de… ça. Je ne veux rien savoir, il n'est rien pour moi !

\- Grace… tenta une fois de plus Drago.

\- Non ! Je te déteste et je le déteste encore plus ! s'écria Grace.

Le masque de froideur disparut et elle n'était plus qu'une petite fille de dix ans dont un certain nombre d'illusions venaient de voler en éclat, elle fondit en larme dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Ma puce, tu ne peux pas dire ça à ton père, il t'aime, tu lui fais beaucoup de peine, dit Hermione.

En effet, les mots de sa fille avaient été des coups de poing au cœur pour Drago et c'était lui à présent qui cachait toutes ses émotions derrière un masque de froideur.

\- Lui aussi il me fait beaucoup de peine…

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute…

Grace n'écouta pas plus sa mère, elle s'arracha à son étreinte et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Hermione l'entendit grimper les escaliers et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Drago comptait la suivre mais Hermione posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle a pris l'impulsivité des Gryffondor mais elle se calmera.

Ou du moins, Hermione l'espérait.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Elle doit savoir que mon amour pour elle ne changera jamais…

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Elle le sait très bien mais si tu vas lui parler maintenant, elle fera tout pour te blesser et elle y arrivera. C'est une Malefoy, elle sait très bien où frapper pour que ça fasse mal, dit Hermione en tachant de sourire.

Elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de Drago et l'étreignit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand elle sera un peu plus calme, je lui rappellerai à quel point tu l'aimes et quand elle sera prête, je te contacterai. Il faudra bien qu'elle rencontre ton fils.

\- Merci d'être là malgré… malgré tout.

\- De rien.

Lorsque la jeune femme sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser dans son cou, elle se recula doucement.

\- Hermione…

\- Comment va Astoria ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Drago soupira.

\- Hermione, je ne peux pas lui dire de partir, elle est malade et…

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'une assistance médicale dont elle a besoin, pas de toi.

\- Alors quoi ?! Je la mets dehors ?

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux supporter sa présence après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle t'a caché l'existence de ton fils pendant quatre ans. Tout ça pour le laisser vivre près d'un homme violent. Certes, il ne l'a jamais touché mais ça n'empêche pas les séquelles psychologiques ! Et toi, tu la laisses chez toi, tranquillement, tellement confiante qu'elle se balade en serviette de bain !

\- En temps normal, je n'aurais pas supporté sa présence. J'aurais entamé des procédures pour la garde de Scorpius et j'aurais refusé de la côtoyer. Mais elle est malade et elle me confie son fils, est-ce que je dois la forcer à partir loin de lui simplement par rancœur ?

Hermione gardait le silence, hésitante.

\- Si tu avais fait ce qu'elle a fait… reprit Drago.

\- Aucune chance, je n'aurais jamais pris Grace pour me venger de toi et tu le sais.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Par Salazar Hermione, tu ne m'aides pas là ! Je te demande simplement d'imaginer.

La jeune femme acquiesça, laissant Drago poursuivre.

\- Donc, si tu avais fait ce qu'elle a fait et que tu te découvres mourantes, que tu viens me trouver pour me confier ton enfant, tu n'aimerais pas profiter du temps qu'il te reste auprès de lui ? Ne trouverais-tu pas horrible que quelqu'un t'en prive ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Ok, tu as raison, céda-t-elle.

Drago ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'orner ses lèvres et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, demandant à Drago de la suivre et lui tendit un dossier.

\- Je me suis permise de récupérer ces papiers, certains au Ministère, d'autres à Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'agit d'une demande de test de paternité, il faut qu'Astoria et toi signiez puis que vous fassiez un prélèvement, toi et Scorpius. Et là, c'est le papier de reconnaissance de paternité, il faut le rendre au Ministère avec les résultats du test. Il vaut mieux rendre tout ça officiel, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes dans le cas contraire, expliqua Hermione.

Drago prit les papiers et regarda la jeune femme.

\- Merci, ça me touche que tu aies pensé à tout ça.

En effet, qu'elle pense aux problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer et qu'elle fasse le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse les éviter était gentil. Cela voulait dire que, malgré tout, elle le soutenait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit séparé de Scorpius. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle l'accepterait pleinement et qu'ils se remettraient vraiment ensemble.

\- De rien.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, son regard tomba sur un dossier au nom de Malakaï Parker.

\- Tu travailles toujours pour lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente.

\- Exceptionnellement. Je l'ai vu hier… en amis et on a discuté, j'en avais besoin. Puis il m'a parlé de son affaire sur Londres et j'ai accepté. Ça va me permettre de me changer les idées…

\- Ça va surtout permettre à ce con de passer du temps avec toi, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Drago.

\- Oui mais c'est purement professionnel. Je ne ressens rien pour lui, je n'ai jamais ressenti grand-chose pour lui.

\- Vous couchiez ensemble.

\- Mais il ne m'a pas fait d'enfant contrairement à Astoria, lâcha-t-elle.

Hermione regretta ce qu'elle venait dire à l'instant même où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres mais il était trop tard, Drago partit sans rien ajouter. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

La jeune femme prit le dossier de Kaï et se mit à travailler dessus, pour cesser de penser à tout ce qui était en train d'arriver.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que vous serez rassuré par rapport à Kaï.**

 **J'attends vos réactions, comme toujours !**

 **Bisous.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Snoopgol : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Lily : C'est une enfant (assez gâtée et capricieuse sur les bords), elle gère à sa façon. Révise bien, merci encore.**

 **Luciole : Ha non, au contraire ! Grace a tout de la Serpentard, sauf peut-être une forte impulsivité mais c'est tout. Oui, clairement, Scorpius est à plaindre le pauvre ! Pour ta réclamation pour le prochain chapitre... Je vais me cacher XD. Encore et toujours, merci à toi !**

 **Cecile : Tu résumes bien. La situation est compliquée pour chacun et il va falloir du temps pour que chacun assimile tout ça et apprenne à faire avec. Je te remercie et te dit à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Scorpius dans sa vie. Drago avait l'impression que le garçon se sentait bien chez lui et qu'il l'appréciait. La situation était pourtant très complexe. D'un côté, il y avait Grace, qui refusait toujours de rencontrer son frère et de l'autre, il y avait Scorpius qui avait plus besoin de lui que jamais suite au départ de sa mère.

Drago n'avait pas osé demander à Astoria de partir, pour les raisons qu'il avait expliquées à Hermione. Malgré ça, un matin, il avait trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. La mère de Scorpius remerciait Drago d'avoir si facilement accepté son fils et de lui avoir permis de passer ces quelques derniers jours auprès de lui. Elle expliquait qu'elle préférait partir pour que son fils ne puisse pas la voir décliner. Elle ne disait pas où elle se rendait, elle demandait simplement à Drago de prendre soin de l'enfant et de tout faire pour que son mari reste loin de lui.

Grace, elle, mit plusieurs jours à accepter de parler à son père et se braquait dès que le sujet de Scorpius était abordé. Drago devait donc confier Scorpius à ses parents afin de passer du temps avec Grace. Cela l'attristait mais il espérait que sa fille en viendrait à accepter le garçon si elle se rendait compte que son amour pour elle n'avait pas changé.

Pourtant, dans tout ça, ce qui faisait le plus peur à Drago c'était que légalement, il n'était pas le père de Scorpius. Ne sachant rien des projets de départ d'Astoria, il ne lui avait pas parlé des formalités et il se retrouva pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de Scorpius, il était hors de question de renoncer à lui. Il aurait bien demandé l'aide de Blaise, mais celui-ci était en déplacement professionnel à Venise. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. Le fait que Ginny se soit arrangée pour se faire remplacer à Poudlard afin de partir en vacances laissait penser à Drago que Blaise prenait du bon temps. Il ne voulait pas mêler Hermione à cette histoire, surtout qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que le mari d'Astoria ne se manifesterait pas avant le retour de Blaise. Jamais serait encore mieux.

Hermione, de son côté, essayait de tout faire pour clore l'affaire que Malakaï lui avait confiée le plus rapidement possible. En acceptant, elle n'avait pas vu quel problème cela pourrait poser. A l'époque où ils étaient en couple, elle gérait ce qu'il lui confiait mais lui, il vaquait à ses occupations et elle ne l'informait que de l'avancement des choses. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient quand ils le pouvaient mais pas forcément pour le boulot. Or, là, Kaï passait chaque jour pour discuter de son dossier.

Hermione avait bien compris qu'il profitait de cette excuse pour passer du temps auprès d'elle. Chaque jour ou presque, il lui proposait de sortir déjeuner, il tentait des rapprochements qu'Hermione repoussait subtilement. Elle n'osait pas l'envoyer promener mais sa patience s'élimait un peu plus chaque jour.

Sans parler qu'elle avait les humeurs de Grace à gérer et que la présence envahissante de Kaï n'arrangeait rien. Sa fille avait tellement été un modèle de calme et de gentillesse jusqu'à présent que la mère de famille devait bien avouer se sentir dépassée.

Elle décida de tenter une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la discussion. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de la fillette, posa la main sur la porte, respira un bon coup puis toqua.

\- Entrez, répondit Gracie.

La jeune femme trouva sa fille assise en tailleur sur le lit, jouant avec Boule de Neige.

\- Salut ma chérie, dit Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Grace la regarda un peu bizarrement, elles s'étaient vues au petit déjeuner. En observant plus attentivement sa mère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était gênée et que donc, une conversation allait suivre.

\- Salut maman.

Hermione s'installa sur le lit et ouvrit les bras. Sans hésitation, Grace s'y blottit, prenant son chat sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de sa mère dans ses cheveux et se laissa aller tout contre elle.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ma chérie ? questionna Hermione

\- Oui, je sais et je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu sais que ton père t'aime tout autant ?

L'enfant se raidit à la mention de son père et ne répondit rien.

\- Il est très malheureux…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je me suis excusée pour ce que je lui ai dit le jour où je me suis énervée et j'accepte de le voir…

\- Tu acceptes de le voir seulement dans le jardin de Blaise. Tu n'as plus passé une nuit chez lui, ni même dîné avec lui…

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui me dérange c'est… L'autre.

Hermione soupira.

\- L'autre, c'est ton frère ma chérie. Je veux bien te laisser le temps de t'adapter à la situation mais essaie au moins de parler de lui de façon polie. Ce n'est qu'un enfant de quatre ans qui n'a rien demandé à personne, la raisonna Hermione.

Gracie haussa les épaules, tête baissée.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai rien demandé à personne.

Hermione caressa la tête de sa fille et embrassa son front.

\- Je sais ma puce mais tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort ? Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas adorer Scorpius.

\- Non, il a gâché ma vie, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Tu te gâches la vie toute seule chérie.

La fillette haussa une fois de plus les épaules sans rien ajouter.

\- Je ne te forcerais à rien mais penses-y.

\- C'est bon, je veux bien essayer, céda rapidement Grace.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise par ce revirement de situation. Toutefois, elle ne demanda pas plus de précisions, de peur que sa fille ne change d'avis.

\- Je préviens ton père qu'il peut venir te chercher cette après-midi ? demanda Hermione.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Tu passes la nuit chez lui ?

\- Oui, accepta-t-elle.

Hermione quitta la chambre, laissant Grace toute seule avec son chaton. Drago arriva dans l'après-midi, seul, au plus grand plaisir de sa fille.

Drago étreignit Gracie qui lui répondit brièvement.

\- Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, commença Drago.

La fillette le regarda, méfiante.

\- On passe l'après-midi chez tes grands-parents, avec Scorpius et ce soir, on dîne et passe la soirée à la maison, rien que toi et moi, ça te va ? proposa-t-il.

Le sourire immense qui orna ses lèvres était une réponse assez claire. Drago était heureux d'avoir suivi le conseil que lui avait donné Hermione, qui était d'y aller doucement avec Grace.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Hermione, les deux partirent pour transplaner aux limites du domaine.

A peine eut-elle posée les pieds dans le salon de ses grand-parents que Grace sut qu'elle ne supporterait pas cet envahisseur. Il était installé sur les genoux de son grand-père, occupé à jouer avec sa grand-mère, tout en serrant dans sa main pleine de doigts la toute première peluche que ses grands-parents lui avaient offerte en la rencontrant.

Elle se figea, serra les dents mais se composa un semblant de sourire pour satisfaire tout ce petit monde. Elle embrassa rapidement ses grand-parents et regarda le petit garçon en cachant tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait derrière un sourire crispé.

Il ressemblait à son père quasiment trait pour trait, bien plus qu'elle. Il avait en plus ce genre de sourire qui faisait craquer tout le monde et qui lui donnait un air innocent. Gracie se jura de ne pas se laisser avoir par cet air, il était loin d'être innocent, preuve en était qu'à peine deux semaines après son arrivée, il s'appropriait déjà ses premiers souvenirs.

Voyant que sa fille n'était pas décidée à aller vers son fils et que celui-ci était d'un naturel trop timide pour aller à sa rencontre, Drago se plaça entre les deux.

\- Gracie, voici Scorpius. Scorpius, voici Grace.

\- C'est ma sœur ? s'enquit le petit garçon avec un sourire.

\- Oui, répondit Drago.

\- Salut, dit simplement la fillette.

Scorpius descendit des genoux de son grand-père et s'approcha de sa sœur ou plus précisément, du chaton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Il est beau, comment il s'appelle ? s'enquit-il en tendant la main pour le caresser.

\- Il s'appelle Boule de Neige et il est à moi, répondit froidement Grace en se tournant, son chat serré contre elle.

Le garçon parut peiné et retourna sur les genoux de son grand-père.

\- Grace ! s'exclama Drago, mécontent.

La jeune fille fit face aux regards d'incompréhensions de tous les adultes présents.

\- Quoi ?! Il faut aussi que je lui donne mon chat ?! Il a déjà ma peluche, mes grand-parents et mon papa, ça va, non ?! s'écria-t-elle.

N'attendant pas les réactions sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sortit dans le jardin et alla s'asseoir au pied du grand chêne elle plaça son chaton entre ses jambes et le caressa, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par son père qui s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Il n'est pas là pour prendre ta place. Ta grand-mère ne savait pas que ça te dérangerait de partager, tu n'as jamais rien dit quand il s'agissait de James, Albus ou des autres enfants alors…

\- Je les aime les autres, ne put s'empêcher de répondre la fillette entêtée.

Si Drago fut blessé par ce que venait de dire sa fille, il ne le montra pas.

\- Si tu lui laissais une chance, peut-être que tu parviendrais à l'aimer, tenta-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, on peut partir ?

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour le moment, Drago acquiesça. Ils rentrèrent et dirent au revoir à Lucius et Narcissa. Drago embrassa son fils que Gracie ignora complétement et ils quittèrent le manoir.

Malgré le grand fiasco de la rencontre, Drago était soulagé de partir. Il pensait retrouver sa fille, comme elle était au naturel.

En effet, dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de la maison, la fillette lâcha son chaton et son air paraissait détendu, chaleureux.

\- Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? demanda Drago.

\- Pizza ! s'exclama l'enfant avec un sourire.

Le père acquiesça et alors qu'il passait devant sa fille pour se rendre au salon, elle le retint par la main. Il se retourna et croisa son regard, elle paraissait emplie de doute ou de remord, Drago ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime papa, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Le visage de Drago se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il attira sa fille contre lui et la serra, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime aussi trésor.

Préférant ne pas revenir sur le sujet Scorpius avant le lendemain, Drago relâcha sa fille et alla dans le salon. Il pensait que la soirée s'annonçait bien mais il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que tout dérape.

Alors que Grace était partie poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle revint en trombe, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Il a dormi dans ma chambre.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question mais comme une affirmation. Drago s'apprêtait à lui expliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Le lit n'est pas fait comme je le fais moi et j'ai trouvé un de ses jouets sous le lit.

\- Juste quelques jours, sa mère était ici et…

\- Je m'en fous, il n'avait pas à entrer dans ma chambre et encore moins à y dormir. Il gâche ma vie et en plus, il me vole tout ! Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez maman, s'écria Grace.

\- Chérie je…

\- Non, je m'en fous. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, je veux retourner chez maman !

Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans cet état, elle pleurait, tremblait et il pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter autour d'elle. Lorsque le jouet de Scorpius qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre prit feu, Drago comprit qu'il valait mieux céder pour qu'elle se calme plutôt que d'insister.

Il rassembla ses affaires, prit le chat dans ses bras et tendit la main à Grace qui la prit en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle quitterait cette maison. Elle la lâcha aussitôt qu'elle arriva devant les grilles du manoir de Blaise. Sans un mot, elle fila à travers le jardin et disparut à l'intérieur. Drago déposa le chat qui fila rapidement sur les pas de sa maîtresse.

Il vit Hermione venir à sa rencontre, l'air inquiète. Ils s'installèrent sur les marches de l'entrée et Drago lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione s'empara de sa main.

\- Ça va s'arranger, je te le promets, dit Hermione.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Ta fille t'aime infiniment. Sa jalousie ne durera pas, elle finira par comprendre que l'arrivée de Scorpius ne change pas l'amour que tu as pour elle.

\- Il faut juste de la patience, conclut Drago.

\- C'est ça.

Il se leva, Hermione l'imita. Il l'enlaça et elle ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ce contact, sachant très bien que Drago en avait plus que besoin en cet instant.

* * *

 **Je suis en train d'essayer d'évaluer combien d'entre vous me déteste... Hum, si certains peuvent m'éclairer sur ce point par review je suis preneuse (oui, j'essaie de faire de l'humour pour vous attendrir XD)**

 **Blague à part, tout ne peut pas s'arranger d'un coup de baguette (sinon Drago serait déjà marié à Hermione depuis dix ans XD)**

 **Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lu et j'attends vos réactions.**

 **Gros bisous et à vendredi !**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Merci à toi, ça me fait super plaisir. Oui, ça n'est pas la joie dans mes chapitres en ce moment. Ceci dit, je promet que ça s'arrangera, plus tard ;)**

 **Luciole : En effet, ça va pas être facile ! Grace a 10 ans. Mais non, je veux que tu m'aimes moi, même si je suis une vilaine auteure XD. Merci à toi, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

 **Lily : Oui, c'est pas facile pour elle, enfin, ça ne l'est pour personne pour le coup... Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Grace était assise dans le jardin de la propriété de Blaise, son chat entre ses jambes. Elle s'occupait à le caresser, à jouer avec lui malgré le froid d'octobre. Depuis son coup d'éclat d'il y a une semaine, elle avait refusé tous les appels ou toutes les visites de son père et avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de discussion de sa mère.

Pourtant, son père lui manquait cruellement mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de sa jalousie. Sa colère avait de très mauvais effets sur sa magie et elle ne réussissait pas à contrôler ça. Sans le vouloir, elle avait détruit le jouet de Scorpius et si quelqu'un avait été blessé ? Au-delà de la colère, il y avait la peur. Elle avait beau ne pas l'accepter, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser l'enfant à cause de sa magie incontrôlable.

La fillette essuya une larme d'un geste rageur et renifla avant de se lever dans le but de rentrer. En s'approchant de la maison, elle croisa Malakaï qui en sortait.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il gaiment.

\- Bonjour, répondit Grace, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as besoin de parler ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

Grace le regarda, les sourcils haussés, perplexe.

\- Parler ? Avec toi ?

\- Ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais oui, je suis là et toi aussi.

\- Non merci.

La fillette n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui la gênait le plus, être surprise par quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas dans une situation de faiblesse ou le sourire mauvais qu'il commençait à arborer.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Tu avais tout, pour toi toute seule et d'un coup, un gamin de quatre ans débarque et te prend tout ce qui t'appartenait…

Grace tâcha de se rappeler des mots de sa mère plutôt que d'écouter sa jalousie qui faisait écho à ce que venait de dire Malakaï.

\- Il ne me vole rien, papa m'aime…

\- Enfin Gracie-chérie, tu sais très bien que dans ta famille paternelle, depuis des générations, il n'y a toujours qu'un enfant unique. Qui crois-tu que ton père va choisir entre un garçon de sang-pur et une fille de sang-mêlé ? Ton grand-père doit être aux anges !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Papa et grand-père n'accordent aucune importance au statut de sang…

\- Ce serait un comble pour d'anciens Mangemort ! s'exclama Malakaï avec un ricanement.

Grace écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu mens ! Papa et grand-père ne sont pas des…

Malakaï lui adressa un regard surpris et faussement embarrassé.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que personne ne t'avait raconté le passé de ton père ou de ton grand-père. Pendant la guerre, ils n'étaient pas du côté des gentils mais tout va bien à présent, ça n'a pas empêché ton père de tomber amoureux de ta maman, continua Malakaï. Quoi que, je me demande s'il l'a vraiment aimé au regard de ce qu'il lui a fait, lâcha-t-il.

Grace aurait voulu arrêter de l'écouter, lui assurer qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de tout ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis toujours, ses parents éludaient toutes questions ayant trait au passé de son père, de leur rencontre, de son rôle dans la guerre. Elle savait que sa mère avait combattu aux côté d'Harry mais rien concernant son père. Elle ne savait rien non plus sur leur histoire à eux deux, mis à part que personne ne voulait lui en parler à la place de ses parents, ce qui sous-entendait que ça n'était pas joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de leur passé, tu n'as jamais vécu ici. Tu ne connaissais pas maman il y a deux ans en arrière, rétorqua Grace en tâchant d'avoir l'air plus méprisante que curieuse.

Malakaï retint un sourire satisfait. Elle avait beau parler, il sentait bien qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité.

\- Quand ta mère m'a quitté, j'ai eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur son passé. Elle a toujours évité d'en parler. Une fois le rapport de mon détective sur mon bureau, j'ai compris pourquoi !

Cette fois, Grace oublia de paraître mauvaise, sa curiosité et son impatience était trop forte.

\- Tu as un dossier sur mes parents ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, à part sa naïveté, ta mère n'a pas grand-chose à cacher ou à se reprocher mais ton père, en revanche…

\- Tu pourrais me le donner ?

\- Je croyais que j'étais un menteur ? s'amusa l'homme.

Grace grimaça, peu encline à s'excuser pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement pour elle, Kaï ne semblait pas les attendre. Il fouilla dans son attaché-case et lui tendit un lourd dossier.

\- Je te conseille de bien le cacher, si ta mère tombe dessus, elle ne te laissera pas le lire.

La fillette acquiesça et partit vers la maison sans adresser un merci à Kaï. Elle avait peut-être dix ans mais elle n'était pas idiote, il n'avait rien à faire qu'elle sache la vérité. Son seul but avait été de la blesser, autant en parlant de son nouveau frère que de la relation de ses parents.

En effet, le sourire de Kaï était plus que satisfait. Il était revenu dans la vie d'Hermione en espérant la reconquérir, puisque ce satané blond l'avait déçue, une fois de plus. Cependant, très vite, il avait compris que ça n'arriverait pas, que quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, Hermione resterait toujours profondément amoureuse du père de Grace. Alors il avait voulu en savoir plus sur leur histoire, comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Le dossier de son détective n'avait servi qu'à le perdre un peu plus. Comment Hermione avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui après l'école ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être encore aujourd'hui après ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Angleterre ?

Au-delà de l'incompréhension, il y avait la colère. Elle l'avait quitté pour lui. S'il ne voulait faire aucun mal à Hermione, ce n'était pas la même chose pour ce blond. Cependant, il avait vite deviné que son rival avait autant de pouvoir que lui, donc inutile de compter sur ses relations pour lui faire un coup tordu.

L'idée de monter Grace contre lui avait fait son chemin mais comment s'y prendre ? Cette gamine était en admiration devant son père et n'était nullement attachée à lui. C'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, il avait d'abord appuyé sur l'arrivée de Scorpius pour orienter habilement le sujet sur le passé de Malefoy. Quelle joie avait-il eu en comprenant que la gamine n'avait aucune idée du passé de sa famille.

A présent, même si Hermione ne reviendrait jamais dans sa vie, il avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que Grace allait détester son paternel. Les détails qu'il y avait dans le dossier étaient tous vrais et ce serait un choc pour l'enfant. D'autant plus que l'apprendre de cette manière serait pire que si Drago Malefoy lui avait lui-même tout révélé.

Graca avait réussi à atteindre sa chambre sans croiser sa mère, elle s'installa sur son bureau et ouvrit le dossier après une hésitation.

Cela commençait par des fichiers concernant la première guerre et le rôle que son grand-père y avait joué. Il y avait le compte rendu de son procès où il avait plaidé avoir agis sous imperium. Ensuite, rien de bien conséquent, jusqu'à la rentrée de son père à Poudlard. Il y avait quelques témoignages anonymes, probablement des élèves de l'époque qui décrivaient son père comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, de très attaché aux valeurs sang-pur. Il y avait aussi certains récits d'affrontements entre son père et le trio d'or. Grace compris que le trio d'or désignait son parrain Harry, Ron et sa mère.

Elle put lire ensuite diverses coupures de journaux ou encore des témoignages sur la bataille du département des Mystères à laquelle son grand-père et sa mère avaient participé, en ennemis. Malakaï n'avait pas menti, son grand-père avait bien failli tuer sa mère avec ses amis Mangemorts.

Le pire pour elle fut de lire les témoignages sur la sixième année de ses parents. Son père avait tenté de tuer le Directeur de l'époque et Grace savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme bien, autant par les récits qu'elle avait lu à son sujet que par ce que son parrain lui en avait dit. Il avait aussi fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, mettant ainsi en danger, non seulement sa mère mais tous les élèves.

La fillette avait les mains tremblantes, les yeux brillants de larmes, pourtant, elle poursuivit sa lecture.

Elle arriva ensuite à des articles de journaux félicitant Harry, sa mère et Ron pour la libération du monde sorcier. Elle put aussi voir le compte rendu du procès de ses grands-parents et celui de son père. Narcissa était venue en aide à Harry de son plein gré, évitant ainsi la prison à elle mais aussi à son fils. Cela n'avait pas aidé son mari à y échapper mais ça avait grandement amoindri sa peine. Son père avait émis des regrets mais Grace ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en avait eu simplement pour échapper plus facilement à la prison, comme l'avait fait Lucius à l'issu de la première guerre. Comme il l'avait refait à l'issu de la seconde, n'écopant que de cinq années de prison au lieu de la perpétuité comme le reste des Mangemorts.

La suite était des témoignages, toujours anonymes, sur l'état de son père après son incarcération, sa dépression, sa dépendance à l'alcool et aux soirées malfamées, sur le début et le déroulement de son histoire avec sa mère. Des détails sur sa venue au monde, comme le fait que c'était Blaise et Harry qui s'étaient relayés pour tenir la main de sa mère lors de l'accouchement.

Elle se demandait comment sa mère avait pu supporter tout ça, les soirées alcoolisées, les bagarres, les problèmes sans parler de son absence à tous les moments importants. Elle se demanda aussi, si elle avait pu supporter tout ça, ce qui l'avait poussée à rompre. Elle eut la réponse plus loin, une infidélité.

Ecœuré, la fillette termina sa lecture. Elle apprit qu'après leur départ à l'étranger, c'est son grand-père qui avait pris son père en charge. Il avait réussi là où sa mère avait échoué. Elle lut la reprise des études, l'obtention de son emploi à Poudlard et le récit de quelques aventures sans importance. Enfin, presque sans importance puisque l'une de ses aventures avait mené à la naissance de Scorpius.

Malakaï n'avait pas menti, sa famille était pleine de préjugés sur le sang et il était évident que Scorpius devait faire leur fierté.

Bien sûr, une partie d'elle se disait que ses grands-parents avaient toujours été adorables avec elle et que son père l'aimait mais face à ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, comment y croire vraiment ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! Ça ne va toujours pas mieux, comme vous le voyez mais en même temps, ça me paraitrait bâclé si tout redevenait parfait en un coup de baguette ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.**

 **Bizzz et à vendredi prochain !**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hola tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne semaine ? Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Loli : Je suis honoré que ta première review me revienne ! Haha, je te comprends la place de lecteur n'est pas facile et j'ai du mal aussi lorsque je suis une fanfic non terminé. D'ailleurs, je n'en suis que très peu et toujours sur des auteurs dont je connais la fiabilité pour ne pas me retrouver devant une fanfic qui ne sera jamais fini. Désolé, pas de jours d'avance XD. Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.**

 **Betameche : Je te remercie !**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

 **Lily : XD, comme pas mal de lecteurs. Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Grace se tenait devant son miroir, observant la tenue qu'elle avait choisi de porter. Une jolie robe rouge, un sous pull jaune et des nattes. A vrai dire, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle portait, le rouge ne lui allait pas particulièrement bien et le jaune ne lui allait carrément pas du tout.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son grand-père et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces couleurs. Même elle trouvait que sa démarche pour déplaire à son grand-père était puérile. Mais elle avait dix ans, la puérilité était encore acceptable à son âge.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de puérilité, elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Maman ? demanda-t-elle devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

\- Oui chérie ?

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter ton écharpe ?

Hermione faillit lui dire que la sienne, qui était aux couleurs de Serpentard devait être dans ses affaires mais elle remarqua que cela n'irait pas avec les habits qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea donc dans son placard, regarda les différentes écharpes et en sorti une rouge qui irait avec les vêtements de sa fille. Elle la lui tendit mais la fillette ne la prit pas.

\- Non maman, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que tu me prêtes celle de Poudlard.

Hermione n'aurait pas pu paraître plus perplexe. La dernière fois que sa fille avait accepté de la porter, elle devait avoir six ans. Depuis, qu'elle avait décrété qu'un jour elle irait à Serpentard, elle avait strictement refusé de porter quoique ce soit qui faisait trop Gryffondor. Donc inutile de parler d'une écharpe portant le blason de ladite maison.

\- Hum… Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

\- Oui maman, j'ai envie de porter celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour contrarier ton père ? Parce que même si ça va le surprendre, je ne pense pas que cela le contrarie vraiment.

\- Non maman, je ne cherche pas à contrarier papa, j'ai juste envie de porter ton écharpe d'école.

La jeune femme la sortit et la tendit à sa fille. Elle en prit une noire pour elle-même puis se tourna vers Grace.

\- On y va ?

\- Tu viens ?! s'étonna la fillette.

\- Et bien oui, ton grand-père m'a invitée, répondit Hermione presque vexée de la stupeur de sa fille.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Apparemment. Pourquoi, tu aurais voulu que je refuse ?

\- Non, non, tu fais comme tu veux, lâcha Grace en haussant les épaules.

Hermione allait poser des questions mais elle en fut empêchée par Blaise qui leur demandait si elles étaient prêtes. Les deux descendirent donc rejoindre le jeune homme et tous trois partirent pour le manoir Malefoy.

A leur arrivée, la fillette salua, assez froidement, ses grands-parents et son père. Elle ignora totalement Scorpius qui retourna jouer seul, déçu, tandis que Grace quittait la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez ses grands-parents avec son chat.

Si Hermione n'était pas vraiment surprise par le comportement de sa fille vis-à-vis de l'enfant ou de Drago, elle fut stupéfaite de la voir se comporter de la même manière avec ses grands-parents. Elle voyait vraiment que les choses empiraient mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ignorait également quoi faire pour apaiser la situation.

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui renvoyèrent Lucius, Narcissa et Drago lui firent comprendre qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas comment agir. Comme ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi pensait la fillette, ils risquaient d'empirer encore plus une situation qui leur échappait.

Grace n'accepta de sortir de sa chambre qu'à l'heure de passer à table, elle ne parla pas, se bornant à répondre seulement lorsqu'on lui parlait. Lucius, excédé par le comportement de sa petite-fille, faillit la reprendre mais Narcissa lui pressa le genou sous la table et, du regard, lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire. C'était une crise que devaient gérer les parents de la fillette s'ils avaient besoin de leur aide, ils la leur demanderaient.

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère détendue, hormis le fait que Grace était étrangement silencieuse. Une fois terminé, elle assista à l'ouverture des cadeaux de son grand-père puis s'éclipsa dès qu'elle le put. Drago décida de tenter de lui parler et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Gracie ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à te comporter de la sorte indéfiniment, dit Drago en s'installant près d'elle.

La fillette s'éloigna de son père et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Drago connaissait ce regard, c'était le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à blesser quelqu'un.

\- Je ne compte pas me comporter ainsi indéfiniment, je te rassure. Dès que j'aurais l'âge requis, je n'aurais plus à me forcer pour venir te voir, aussi, nous serons tous les deux mieux dans nos vies.

\- Grace… tenta Drago en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il se sentait mal face aux mots de sa fille.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu as Scorpius maintenant.

Alors qu'elle comptait sortir de la pièce, Drago la retint et la força à le regarder.

\- Scorpius ne te remplacera jamais. Vous êtes mes enfants, je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, expliqua patiemment Drago.

\- Tu mens et de toute façon, sache que moi, je ne t'aime plus. Je te déteste et j'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître.

Drago relâcha sa fille et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, sa mère bloqua la sortie, apparemment très mécontente.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, décréta la mère de famille.

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu vas t'asseoir et nous dire exactement ce qu'il t'arrive. Si c'est seulement l'arrivée de ton frère qui te rend aussi odieuse, alors tu me déçois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe !

L'enfant regarda sa mère, bien décidée à ne rien dire mais quand elle la vit s'asseoir avec un air plus que déterminé, Grace comprit qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là avant d'avoir parlé.

\- Je sais tout, dit simplement la fillette.

\- C'est assez vague ma chérie. Tu sais tout à quel propos ? insista Hermione.

\- Sur papa et sur grand-père. Je sais que c'est des méchants, je sais que grand-père a failli tuer parrain Harry et qu'il aidait Voldemort. Je sais que papa a voulu tuer Dumbledore et que lui aussi a aidé Voldemort. Je sais que Voldemort a habité ici. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi à la naissance et qu'il t'a trompée, que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés. Je sais aussi qu'il préfère Scorpius parce qu'il a un sang-pur et moi non.

Sans rien dire pour se défendre, Drago quitta la pièce mais ne put pas aller bien loin, il se laissa aller contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler de tout ça à Grace il y a déjà quelques mois mais il n'avait cessé de repousser, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le rejette. Pourtant, il l'aurait fait avant que sa fille n'entre à Poudlard, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais à présent, elle savait tout et il ignorait comment elle l'avait appris. Elle le détestait et il la comprenait. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il regrettait, que même à cette époque, il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça mais elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Alors qu'il allait se relever pour descendre, il entendit la voix d'Hermione et resta où il était.

\- Ton père n'a jamais voulu tout ça et je trouve que c'est un peu facile de le condamner sans avoir écouté sa version de l'histoire.

\- C'est vrai ou non ? demanda l'enfant.

Hermione soupira, vaincue.

\- C'est vrai, en partie mais tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, chérie. Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je dirais même qu'il est quelqu'un de bon ayant fait beaucoup d'erreurs…

Drago aurait dû être là avec elle, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé de parler de son passé à Gracie.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu l'aimer, tu es une héroïne et…

\- Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore parce qu'il a eu la force de réparer ses erreurs, d'accepter qu'il avait suivi la mauvaise direction. Il est beaucoup plus facile de suivre le chemin du bien que de faire demi-tour lorsqu'on est dans la mauvaise direction. C'est ce qu'a fait ton père et je le respecte infiniment pour ça.

\- Mais…

\- En dehors de ça, il est intelligent, drôle et beau, il faut l'avouer, ajouta Hermione avec amusement.

Elle voyait que sa fille se détendait un peu plus au fil de la conversation, autant l'y aider un peu plus.

\- Mais tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Pourquoi regretterais-je l'une des plus belles choses de ma vie ?! On a vécu de belles choses malgré tout et tu es là. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris tout ça et je ne veux pas minimiser ce que ton père a pu faire mais tu dois essayer de comprendre que le vrai visage de ton père, c'est celui que tu connais depuis quelques années. Ça n'est pas cet enfant imbuvable qui m'insultait à l'école. Ça n'est pas cet ado perdu qui ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Ça n'est pas ce jeune adulte torturé. Non, c'est cet homme qui a toujours été là pour toi. Si je l'ai aimé et si je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai su voir qui, il était réellement.

Drago sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler aux coins de ses yeux. Non, il ne pleurerait pas, un Malefoy ne pleurait pas.

\- Mais il préfère Scorpius…

\- Non, ça c'est ce dont tu veux te convaincre pour avoir une raison de détester ton frère mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est faux. Si tu disais vrai, tu n'aurais pas eu les moyens de blesser autant ton père.

\- Je ne voulais pas le blesser…

Hermione regarda sa fille en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, je voulais le blesser mais je croyais vraiment ce qu'avait dit Kaï au sujet du sang et…

\- Kaï ?! s'exclama la mère de famille en se relevant vivement.

Grace eut l'air soudain très mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien, oui. Il est venu me voir l'autre jour, pendant que je jouais dans le jardin et il m'a parlé de Scorpius, il m'a dit que papa allait le préférer et que grand-père le préférait déjà. Puis il m'a donné un dossier qui parlait de papa. C'est comme ça que j'ai tout appris.

\- Chérie, on continuera cette discussion plus tard. Tu restes chez papi et mamie, tu expliques à ton grand-père ce que tu as appris sur lui et tu le laisses s'expliquer, ordonna Hermione.

\- Mais je ne veux pas…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable jeune fille et si à mon retour tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé, alors tu le feras en ma présence, avertit Hermione.

Grace comprit que ce n'était pas négociable et finit par acquiescer. Hermione sortit et ferma derrière elle, elle ne put étouffer un petit cri en voyant Drago face à elle, surprise.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit-il.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas où je vais !

\- Bien sûr, tu vas trouver ton ex petit-ami. Si tu crois que je vais louper ma chance de lui en coller une ou deux !

Hermione ne chercha pas à discuter. Ils partirent ensemble pour l'hôtel où restait Kaï.

* * *

 **Merci à tous.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion Grace/Hermione ?**

 **Je vous annonce (même si je pense que c'est assez clair) que les choses iront mieux entre Drago et sa fille à partir de maintenant. ;)**

 **Biz à tous !**


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà pour le 26, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Snoopgol : Merci. Il y a déjà certains points de ta review qui trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre, pour les autres, il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)**

 **Loli : Oooh merci ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Chapitre 26 : Flashback sur les premières chaussures d'Hermione ! Non, je blague, pas de flashback XD. Vous prenez le temps de me laisser des messages, je trouve que c'est juste "la base" d'y répondre ;). Puis ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Je te remercie encore et te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Jade : Je te remercie pour ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Luciole : Haha, pas de soucis. Je te remercie encore et toujours et c'est un plaisir de répondre à tes messages.**

 **Lily : XD merci j'espère que ça te plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Grace resta un moment à réfléchir dans sa chambre. Elle regrettait les mots qu'elle avait dits à son père. Elle avait conscience qu'elle l'avait jugé alors même qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa version de l'histoire, ses possibles regrets. Elle avait confiance en sa mère, son oncle de cœur Ron et en son parrain Harry, si les trois héros de guerre avaient pardonné à son père, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. De plus, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il avait toujours été un père parfait, enfin, ses six dernières années en tout cas.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle dès son retour, qu'elle s'excuse de ses mots durs et qu'elle écoute ce qu'il pourrait avoir à lui dire.

Concernant son grand-père, elle savait que ce qu'il avait fait été bien plus grave et qu'il était même grandement responsable des actes de son père. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça, ni même comment aborder ce sujet.

Pourtant, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit rejoindre le salon où Lucius était occupé à lire un bouquin et Narcissa occupée à jouer avec Scorpius. Elle se dirigea vers son grand-père et attendit qu'il la regarde.

\- Je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Elle tourna son regard vers sa grand-mère et vers Scorpius avant de regarder de nouveau Lucius qui comprit qu'elle voulait plus d'intimité.

\- Viens, on va dans mon bureau.

L'enfant suivit Lucius et s'installa face à lui. Elle commença à triturer ses mains, les yeux braqués dessus. Lucius la regarda faire, bien décidé à lui laisser le temps de se lancer.

\- Je sais que tu détestes les nés-moldus et que tu voulais que Voldemort gagne...

\- Non, tu ne sais rien Grace.

\- Si je sais…

\- Tu crois savoir mais tu n'as aucun droit de prétendre que tu sais ce que j'ai souhaité ou non.

Grace regarda son grand-père, un peu effrayée. Il avait parlé sur le ton sec qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Elle l'avait entendu parler ainsi à certaines personnes mais jamais à elle ou à un autre membre de la famille.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris tout ça et ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit-il plus gentiment. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer.

La fillette acquiesça et patienta.

Pour Lucius, la situation était inconfortable. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait mais le raconter à sa petite fille était bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas la victoire du celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

\- Mais pourtant…

\- Non Grace, tu veux ma version de l'histoire, alors tu me laisses parler.

L'enfant acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, avec la ferme intention de ne rien dire.

\- Donc, je ne souhaitais pas sa victoire. Au début, bien sûr que je l'ai souhaitée. Lors de sa première ascension ou même quelques temps après sa résurrection. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé en prison, après la bataille du ministère, j'ai pu réfléchir. J'étais enfermé et il aurait très bien pu me faire sortir mais il ne l'a pas fait. Qui traite ses fidèles de cette manière ? Puis j'étais emprisonné pour une stupide prophétie qui ne me concernait pas et j'aurais pu tuer des enfants de l'âge de mon fils…

Lucius sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensées, revivant ces terribles moments.

\- A ma sortie, j'ai appris qu'il avait marqué mon fils, qu'il l'avait mis en danger pour se venger de moi. Si j'avais cru avoir une seule chance de l'emporter, je l'aurais tué. Dès sa naissance, ton père a toujours été ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Même si je l'ai encouragé à haïr les nés-moldus, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il suive le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A partir de là, ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde, c'était sa défaite. Il nous traitait comme de la bouse, sous mon propre toit… Enfin bref, je m'égare.

\- Mais, grand-père, pourtant je sais que tu voulais livrer mon parrain, mon oncle et maman…

\- C'est vrai, car pour moi, ils n'avaient pas non plus le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux, Gracie, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis intelligent, malin et surtout, j'ai un instinct de survie qui bat toutes mes autres qualités. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'allais risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille pour eux. J'ai eu tort mais j'assume ce tort.

\- Tu aurais pu tuer ma maman, mon parrain et mon oncle Ron !

\- J'en ai conscience et je le regrette, sincèrement, mais à l'époque, ta mère ne représentait rien pour moi et les deux autres non plus. Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu comprennes, je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

\- Aujourd'hui tu les aimes ?

\- Je tiens ta mère en très haute estime et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Pour ton parrain, il n'est pas aussi inutile que je l'ai un jour pensé. Ronald Weasley, c'est une autre histoire qui ne tient qu'à son nom de famille.

\- Veux-tu toujours tuer les nés-moldus ?

\- Non. Comprends-moi bien, je pense toujours que les Sang-Pur leur sont supérieurs mais je ne leur veux aucun mal. Je pense aussi que certains nés-moldus, comme ta mère, valent plus que certains Sang-Pur. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, je sais que j'ai eu tort. J'ai appris certaines choses depuis qui m'ont fait réaliser à quel point j'avais eu tort. Toi par exemple. Si le Mage Noir avait vaincu ou si ton père avait gardé ce que je lui ai enseigné, tu ne serais jamais venue au monde et je t'aime tellement que je suis obligé de penser autrement qu'à l'époque.

\- Alors tu m'aimes toujours, même si Scorpius est un Sang-Pur ? demanda l'enfant avec les yeux brillants.

Lucius se leva et pris sa petite fille dans ses bras avant de rasseoir, elle sur ses genoux.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours. Rien ni personne ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es de mon sang et tu as aussi le sang de ta mère, une sorcière remarquable. Peu importe le reste.

Grace passa ses bras autour du cou de Lucius et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Par contre, promet moi de ne plus jamais porter le blason de cette maison ou ses couleurs, ça ne te va pas au teint, railla Lucius en se rappelant de l'écharpe Gryffondor que Grace portait à son arrivé et de ses vêtements.

La fillette pouffa.

\- Tu sais grand-père, le choixpeau pourrait très bien m'y envoyer, taquina Grace avec un sourire en coin.

Son grand-père ricana.

\- Et avec ce genre de réponse, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es une Gryffondor ? Je veux bien vendre ma baguette si tu n'es pas répartie chez Serpentard !

.

Hermione et Drago se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Malakaï. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir, tout sourire en voyant Hermione. Sourire qui se fana en voyant qu'il y avait aussi Drago.

Les deux parents entrèrent dans la chambre sans y avoir été invités et Kaï hésita à fermer la porte. Voyant le risque de fuite, Hermione sortit sa baguette et la ferma elle-même d'un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de sortir avant qu'elle ne l'ait levé. Elle la pointa ensuite sur Kaï qui eut la bonne idée de paraître effrayé.

\- Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir fait du mal à ma fille…

\- Hermione, calme-toi, dit Drago en posant sa main sur le bras qui tenait la baguette.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ta fille si ce n'est lui dire la vérité. Ne dis-tu pas toujours que la vérité est un bien ? interrogea Malakaï avec un sourire en coin.

Il tentait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité mais la baguette toujours levée de son ex petite-amie ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de lui parler de ça. De plus, tu ne l'as pas fait pour son bien, simplement pour te venger du fait que je ne ressente plus rien pour toi !

\- Hermione, baisse ta baguette ! redemanda Drago en voyant la main de la jeune femme commencer à trembler de rage.

Il était difficile de raisonner Hermione quand lui-même avait envie d'attaquer cet abruti mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'Hermione aille à Azkaban à cause de ce type.

\- Grace a cru que son père ne l'aimait plus, que son grand-père ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle a souffert par ta faute ! continua Hermione sans tenir compte de la demande de Drago.

\- Bien fait pour elle ! Ta fille n'est qu'une sale petite fouine ! Si elle croit que je n'avais pas remarqué tous ses petits manèges pour que vous vous rabibochiez ! C'est à cause d'elle si tu m'as quitté pour lui…

Dans des gestes rapides, Hermione rangea sa baguette, s'avança et assena un coup de poing magistral à son ex.

\- Ma fille a peut-être fait des plans pour me remettre avec son père mais sache que j'aurais fini par te quitter pour lui de toute manière. Les orgasmes me manquaient, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Drago prit le chemin de la sortie, avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, j'avais l'intention de t'en mettre un ou deux mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elle frappe fort. De plus, elle vient de me mettre de très bonne humeur. Par contre, si tu t'avises encore une fois de faire du mal à un membre de ma famille, de quelque façon que ce soit, je t'assure que tu le regretteras. Apparemment, tu connais tout de mon passé et de celui de mon père, sache que nous sommes très inventifs pour faire payer nos ennemis, menaça Drago.

Le blond accéléra le pas pour rattraper Hermione.

\- Beau crochet du droit, lança-t-il avec amusement.

Hermione le regarda, mi amusée, mi colérique.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut t'amuser ?

\- Tu as parlé à notre fille, je pense qu'on aura une bonne discussion à mon retour au manoir pour arranger les choses. Tu as réglé la situation avec l'autre con, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne rirais pas de la manière que tu as choisie pour le faire.

\- On aurait dû lui dire tout ça avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de cette manière, déplora Hermione avec les yeux brillants.

Drago s'approcha et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, chérie, je sais mais j'avoue que je remettais sans cesse à plus tard. C'est difficile de dire à ma fille, qui me voit comme un héros, que je suis tout l'inverse.

\- Tu as changé Drago, tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit Hermione en déposant sa main sur sa joue.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Grace à mon sujet… Merci.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je pensais chaque mot que je lui ai dit, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner de Drago.

Le blond la regarda avancer un instant avant de la suivre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **La violence c'est mal ! Pour ça que j'ai été soft XD**

 **Non, en fait, ça me plaisait bien l'idée que ce soit Hermione la violente et Drago le raisonnable. Puis j'avoue que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les passages à tabac, alors ça me va très bien comme ça, j'espère qu'à vous aussi ?**

 **Biz à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello, voilà la suite, pas de blabla XD.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **TheWhiteFerret : Oui, c'était voulu XD Merci beaucoup.**

 **Luciole : Je te remercie, je suis assez contente et fière de ce que j'ai fait. Comme tu l'as souligné, Hermione se montre un peu moins "victime" et un peu plus comme elle est, c'est à dire, forte. J'ai aussi aimé écrire le passage Lucius/Grace, je ne voulais pas faire de lui ange mais pas le diable non plus et j'ai été satisfaite du résultat. Je te remercie encore et toujours. Bizzz à toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Lorsqu'Hermione et Drago rentrèrent au manoir, la mère de famille fut heureuse de voir Lucius rigoler avec Grace, qui était sur ses genoux. Sa fille leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui offrit un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait fait ce qui lui avait été demandé.

La fillette regarda ensuite son père et son sourire se fit plus hésitant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Papa, je suis sincèrement désolée pour les choses très méchantes que je t'ai dites, commença-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Je voulais te blesser comme je me sentais blessée mais j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de réagir ainsi. Je pensais savoir mais je ne savais rien. Pardon papa.

Drago ne répondit rien et serra sa fille contre lui, heureux qu'elle se soit excusée.

\- On devrait avoir une discussion tous les deux. Je voudrais t'expliquer vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, comment je me sens aujourd'hui par rapport à tout ça…

\- Papa, on est pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

Drago lui offrit un petit sourire et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Si, parce que peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendra et te racontera des choses sur moi. Je préfère que tu saches tout par moi qu'autrement.

\- D'accord, accepta la fillette.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Grace jeta un regard vers Scorpius, qui jouait à l'autre bout de la pièce avec sa grand-mère. Drago comprit ce qui la freinait. Grace allait devoir se faire à la présence de son demi-frère mais là, le plus important était de tout mettre au clair.

\- Je pourrais demander à tes grands-parents de garder Scorpius pour la nuit si tu préfères, proposa-t-il.

La fillette soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse des efforts pour au moins tolérer la présence de cet enfant. Elle le devait à son père. Pourtant, là, elle avait vraiment envie d'être seule avec lui.

\- Je pourrais aussi dormir demain à la maison. Ce soir, rien que tous les deux et demain avec… Scorpius, proposa-t-elle.

Le grand sourire qui lui offrit Drago fut une belle récompense pour ce qu'elle considérait comme un sacrifice.

\- D'accord ma chérie, avec plaisir, accepta le père de famille.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Lucius, merci pour l'invitation et désolée pour… Enfin, vous voyez pour quoi, dit Hermione, gênée.

\- Merci à vous d'être venue et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. La famille a été pas mal chamboulée ces temps-ci mais je suis certain que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Hermione acquiesça, elle serra la main de Lucius et de Narcissa, fit une bise à Scorpius, à Drago et enlaça sa fille en l'embrassant.

\- Au fait, où est Blaise ? demanda Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle était montée pour parler à Grace.

\- Oh, il est parti avant que vous-même ne vous absentiez, répondit Narcissa.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment surprise, il avait dû sentir l'ambiance se refroidir et préférer s'en tenir loin. Après un dernier bisou à Grace, la jeune femme s'en alla.

Drago et Grace restèrent encore une petite heure avant de partir à leur tour. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger une pizza dans un petit restaurant de Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient assez d'intimité, Drago commença à raconter son passé à une Grace très attentive.

Il lui raconta comment il avait cru ce que son père lui disait. Comment il s'était comporté à Poudlard. Comment il avait vu son père se faire enfermer à l'issue de sa cinquième année. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. Sa haine pour Potter qu'il tenait pour responsable, sa haine pour Hermione qu'il jugeait inférieure et sa haine pour Weasley qu'il pensait simplement inutile et insignifiant.

Il lui expliqua que pour faire libérer son père et pour que sa famille reste en vie, il avait dû accepter la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avoua à sa fille qu'il en avait d'abord tiré une certaine fierté avant de se rendre vraiment compte de ce que cela signifiait réellement.

Il n'était pas un tueur, il n'avait aucune envie de le devenir et pourtant, il n'avait plus le choix, parce que Voldemort, celui censé libérer les Sang-Pur et leur apporter un monde où ils régneraient, le lui ordonnait. Il commença à se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour créer un monde meilleur mais pour servir un psychopathe qui n'avait rien d'autre à cœur que ses intérêts.

\- Ce fut ma première prise de conscience. Je n'avais aucune envie de le servir. Mon père m'avait appris qu'un Malefoy ne se soumettait pas et pourtant, c'est ce qu'attendait Voldemort de ma part et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus le choix. J'ai aussi compris que mon père s'était soumis à lui volontairement et que les leçons qu'il m'avait appris avec sévérité, il ne les avait même pas appliquées à sa propre personne.

\- Pourtant, tu as quand même obéi, dit Grace, plus intéressée que réprobatrice.

\- Oui, la vie de mes parents et la mienne en dépendaient. J'avais beau être très en colère contre mon père, je ne voulais pas qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban et je voulais que chacun de nous reste en vie. Cela était suffisant pour me faire poursuivre cette mission.

Il continua son récit en lui racontant combien cette sixième année avait été terrible. Le fait que face à Dumbledore, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer et que le professeur Rogue l'avait fait à sa place. La mort de Dumbledore, la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort peu après, la septième à année à Poudlard sous le joug des Carrow.

\- C'était terrible et pourtant je ne faisais pas partie de ceux que les Carrow punissaient. Les événements de la sixième année avaient déjà ébranlé pas mal de mes convictions mais la septième n'a fait que me convaincre définitivement que je m'étais fourvoyé.

Il poursuivit avec la victoire d'Harry, son témoignage ainsi que celui d'Hermione, qui lui avaient permis de ne rester que trois mois à Azkaban au lieu de plusieurs années. Il passa volontairement sur les détails de sa vie en incarcération, ne voulant pas choquer sa fille.

Vint ensuite le récit de sa libération, combien les remords et les mois passés à Azkaban le hantaient. Comment Hermione avait tenté de l'aider. Comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle et inversement. Mais surtout, combien il lui avait fait du mal malgré son amour pour elle. Comment elle l'avait quitté et comment Lucius s'était racheté envers lui en le sortant du gouffre où il se trouvait.

\- Maintenant tu sais tout. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je les regrette sincèrement et je fais de mon mieux pour être quelqu'un de bien. Je t'ai caché des choses, tu peux voir ça comme un mensonge, c'est le cas mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, sur ça, j'ai toujours dit la vérité, conclut Drago.

Grace se leva et monta sur les genoux de son père, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je suis encore plus désolée pour ma réaction de cette après-midi. Maman avait raison, je trouve que c'est plus difficile de revenir sur le droit chemin plutôt que de le suivre tout le temps. Tu es toujours le meilleur papa du monde mais en encore mieux.

Drago serra sa fille contre lui et ferma les yeux, heureux. Grace avait peut-être tiré beaucoup de choses de lui ou de sa lignée mais par la grâce de Merlin, elle avait tiré le meilleur d'Hermione.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Drago et passèrent la soirée devant un film avant que Grace n'aille se coucher.

Drago envoya un message à Hermione pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé.

Après que la jeune femme l'eut reçu, elle descendit au salon pour informer Blaise, espérant ne pas le déranger avec Ginny qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt. Elle le trouva seul sur son divan, dos à elle.

\- Blaise ! Ça s'est arrangé entre Grace et Drago, annonça-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Ah, c'est génial, répondit-il d'une voix terne.

Alarmée par le ton étrangement vide de son ami, Hermione fit le tour du divan pour pouvoir le regarder. Effectivement, lui qui était toujours souriant semblait triste à un point qui fit mal à Hermione.

\- Blaise, tout va bien ? s'inquièta-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ginny est enceinte, lança-t-il sur un ton plat.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu as toujours voulu des enfants, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

\- Oui, sauf que Ginny n'a pas l'intention de le garder.

\- Quoi ?!

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne réaction, Ginny n'avait peut-être pas du tout envie de devenir mère, auquel cas, ça ne regardait qu'elle.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Qu'elle ne veut pas élever un enfant seule, qu'elle veut une vie de famille et ce genre de truc.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Rien, j'étais trop sonné !

Hermione s'installa à côté de Blaise et tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Tu le veux cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu crois que ça me mettrait dans cet état là si je n'en voulais pas ?!

\- Tu aimes Ginny ?

\- Non… Enfin, je l'aime bien… Je ne sais pas. Ça n'était que du sexe entre nous et puis elle tombe enceinte et me dit qu'elle ne veut pas le garder. Si elle était sûre de sa décision, pourquoi m'en parler ?!

\- Justement parce qu'elle n'est sûre de rien ! Si elle est venue, c'était pour savoir si tu voulais d'elle et de l'enfant…

\- Et ma réaction ou plutôt, mon absence de réaction lui a fait croire que je n'en voulais pas, conclut Blaise.

\- Exactement. Alors maintenant, tu te lèves, tu vas chez elle et tu lui dis… Et bien, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu crois ? Elle doit dormir à cette heure.

\- Oh, ça m'étonnerait. Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux la réveiller et tirer tout ça au clair plutôt que de laisser traîner, trancha Hermione.

D'abord hésitant, Blaise finit par se lever, l'air déterminé et après une bise à son amie, il partit du manoir, laissant une Hermione avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Merci à tous,**

 **Voilà, tout c'est apaisé entre Grace et son papa canon. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Puis la grande révélation concernant Blaise aussi :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bizzz à tous-tes.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va.**

 **On se rapproche doucement de la fin puisqu'il y a 32 chapitres et un épilogue.**

 **La Dramione que je prévois après celle-là en est à dix chapitres mais je vais quand même mettre quelques semaines entre la fin de publication de celle-ci et le début de l'autre.**

 **Ensuite, pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, je vous prévois une petite surprise qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir. Je vous en dirais plus dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Snoopgol : Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Loli : Haha, vilaine lectrice XD Non, je blague. Je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise et j'espère que ça te plaira encore :) Merci.**

 **Luciole : Je pense que tu t'es trompé dans l'envoi d'une de tes review. J'en ai reçu deux et la seconde ne correspond pas à mon histoire car malheureusement, je ne vais pas à Prague XD. Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Haha, pour Blaise, réponse bientôt, promis !**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup, t'inquiète, Blaise va assurer ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Grace se réveilla et trouva le petit déjeuner que son père leur avait préparé. Elle embrassa la joue de Drago et s'installa devant son bol de chocolat chaud encore fumant. Elle mangea en silence, respectant le moment où son père aimait lire son journal.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi pour récupérer Scorpius ou tu nous attends ici ? demanda-t-il le regard fuyant.

Grace pris sur elle pour ne montrer aucune réaction négative à la mention de l'enfant.

\- Je vais vous attendre ici, au moins j'en profiterai pour me préparer.

Drago acquiesça et après qu'il eut nettoyé toute la table d'un coup de baguette, il embrassa Grace et partit pour chez ses parents

La fillette alla prendre une douche et s'habiller, à son retour dans le salon, elle vit le garçon jouer avec deux figurines sous les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier détourna son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Gracie.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, ce que tu voudras.

\- On pourrait rester tranquillement ici, devant un dessin-animé ? proposa Drago.

La fillette accepta et s'installa dans le canapé, se mettant bien au bout en voyant le garçon s'installer à ses côtés. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le silence, devant la télé. Après le repas du midi, Grace demanda à s'occuper de la vaisselle. Elle aimait la faire de temps à autre, pour réfléchir, plutôt que de laisser son père ou sa mère la faire par magie.

La situation ne pourrait pas rester ainsi longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer Scorpius indéfiniment. Son père se montrait indulgent à l'heure actuelle, parce qu'il savait la situation déstabilisante mais il ne le serait pas éternellement.

Elle ne pouvait même plus se confier à Victoire car elles ne se parlaient plus. Enfin, Grace refusait de lui parler depuis que la traîtresse avait pris la défense de Scorpius.

 _\- Gracie ! Scorpius est plutôt gentil et ce n'est pas trop sa faute tout ce qui arrive, non ? Enfin, je trouve que comme toi, il n'a pas demandé grand-chose alors tu pourrais juste… essayer de l'accepter, non ?_

Nul besoin de dire que Grace s'était attendue à autre chose de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue, jusqu'à ce jour.

Pour Teddy, il avait simplement dit que c'était beau, que sa famille s'agrandissait et Grace n'avait rien osé dire. La famille était un sujet sacré pour Teddy, inutile de dire qu'il aurait très mal réagi si Grace lui avait raconté son comportement envers son père ces derniers temps.

Pour le reste de son entourage, Scorpius était déjà intégré. Albus et lui était d'ailleurs déjà très proches. Un peu comme elle et Victoire s'étaient très vite liées.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'arrivait pas à accepter Scorpius mais, elle devait avouer ne même pas avoir essayé.

\- Gracie-chérie, je pense que l'évier est bien propre maintenant.

L'intervention amusée de son père la fit sursauter et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle frottait l'évier pour le nettoyer après avoir terminé la vaisselle.

\- Je vais descendre une petite heure dans mon labo pour noter les travaux des sixièmes années. Après, si tu veux, on ira tous les trois manger une glace sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en faisant un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant.

Son père l'embrassa sur le front et la fillette le regarda partir avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre. Elle se figea à l'entrée et n'eut même pas le temps de se raisonner elle-même avant que sa colère ne se manifeste. Scorpius se trouvait assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avec son livre dans les mains.

Elle fut heureuse, malgré ses réflexions, de ne pas avoir pris de bonnes résolutions elle avait horreur de ne pas s'y tenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant tout juste de hurler. Puis que fais-tu avec ce livre, tu ne sais même pas lire, ajouta-t-elle, mauvaise.

Le garçon leva sur elle des yeux timides et esquissa un petit sourire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi l'hostilité dans les paroles de la fillette.

\- C'est vrai, je sais pas lire. C'est juste que j'ai reconnu le livre préféré de ma maman, elle me le lisait souvent, expliqua-t-il les yeux rivés sur la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans la voix du garçon que la colère de Gracie s'évapora instantanément. Il n'avait que quatre ans, pourquoi donc paraissait-il si triste.

La fillette lui reprit le livre des mains et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Où elle est ta maman ?

\- Elle est malade depuis longtemps. Elle m'a dit qu'on allait chez mon papa parce qu'il prendra soin de moi et qu'elle, elle veillerait sur moi chez les étoiles. Avant je croyais que mon papa c'était le méchant monsieur qui vivait avec nous mais maman m'a dit que non. Je suis content parce que mon nouveau papa il est beaucoup plus gentil que l'autre et en plus, j'ai pu me faire un ami avec Albus. J'ai une grande sœur et ça, c'est bien parce que j'en voulais une ou un grand frère mais pas plus petit que moi, parce que ça sert à rien, débita l'enfant.

Si au début du monologue de l'enfant, Grace avait été horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait, à présent, elle était partagée entre son amusement sur ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait d'avoir une grande sœur et sa peine de l'avoir rejeté de la sorte.

Il n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile jusqu'à présent et elle avait fait en sorte que cela ne s'arrange pas. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable et d'aimable mais avec Scorpius, elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait très bien être méprisante et jalouse. Elle regrettait vraiment son comportement et la meilleure chose à faire pour se racheter était d'apprendre à aimer Scorpius… son frère.

Alors elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit, allongée, et invita Scorpius à s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux que je te le lise un peu ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Pour de vrai ? demanda l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

\- Puisque je te le dis, répondit gentiment Grace.

C'est ainsi que moins d'une heure plus tard, Drago trouva son fils endormi dans le lit de sa fille. Celle-ci continuait à lire, inconsciente du sommeil du petit garçon. Le père de famille s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et les observa, heureux. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit à cette scène quasiment surréaliste mais cela lui procurait une joie et un soulagement intenses.

Grace tourna enfin la tête et s'aperçut que son frère dormait, elle se rendit également compte de la présence de son père. Elle posa son livre sur la table de chevet et se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Elle et Drago sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans le salon.

Si la fillette n'avait pas voulu poser plus de questions à son frère de quatre ans, elle ne se retint pas de les poser à son père.

\- Papa, la mère de Scorpius est morte ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça ?

Drago se mit à réfléchir. Devait-il expliquer la situation à une fillette de dix ans ? Il décida que oui, Grace comprendrait, comme elle avait pu comprendre la complexité de ce qui l'avait conduit à porter la marque des Mangemorts.

\- Elle est venue ici, m'a dit qu'elle était malade, sans me dire ce qu'elle avait et quelques jours plus tard, elle est partie. Elle m'a simplement laissé un mot me redemandant de prendre soin de Scorpius et me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dépérir.

\- Il a parlé d'un méchant monsieur qu'il prenait pour son père, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Je ne le connais pas, c'était le mari d'Astoria, la maman de Scorpius.

\- Il faisait du mal à Scorpius ?

\- Pas physiquement mais oui, Scorpius en a forcément souffert.

La fillette acquiesça, elle savait que son père restait vague mais elle savait qu'il le faisait sciemment, pour lui épargner des détails qu'il jugeait trop dur pour elle.

\- Papa, est-ce que cet homme pourrait venir reprendre Scorpius ? demanda Grace d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas chérie mais s'il essaie, je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'y arrive pas.

C'était une des inquiétudes de Drago, comme Astoria était partie avant qu'il n'ait pu lui parler des détails administratifs, rien n'était officiel dans sa paternité de l'enfant.

\- Et je suis certaine que maman t'aidera, assura la fillette.

Gracie était une personne entière et elle apprenait seulement à percevoir les nuances du monde. D'abord via le passé de son père et de son grand-père puis à présent, à travers l'histoire de Scorpius.

Drago lui offrit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour la maman de Scorpius ?

\- Je t'avoue qu'entre le bouleversement face à son arrivée et ta réaction, je n'y ai même pas songé, répondit Drago.

Peu importe que Scorpius ne soit pas le fils de sa mère, Grace était déterminée à le protéger. Elle avait enfin accepté qu'il soit son frère. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un voleur mais plutôt comme un cadeau. En plus, il fallait voir les choses d'un point de vue positif, en découvrant un frère déjà âgé de quatre ans, elle avait échappé aux pleurs de bébé incessants, de jour comme de nuit qui l'auraient certainement tenu éveillée.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Encore une fois, pas de Dramione mais une belle avancée dans la relation des deux petits Malefoy et si ça va entre eux, vous ne pensez pas que ça va aider notre couple adoré ?**

 **Voilà, voilà, bon Week-end et à vendredi !**

 **Bisous.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde et merci de me suivre encore et toujours.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci, il était temps hein ! ;)**

 **Loli : Haha, je te promet de garder de jolis petits pieds (au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fanfic) et de laisser mes gros sabots rangés. Je suis heureuse de savoir que je suis ta première review mais aussi ta première fanfic en cours que tu as suivie. Enfin, je te remercie de me suivre et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Luciole : XD, tu as encore cafouillé avec les reviews, j'étais pliée de rire ! Sinon, j'ai peut-être juste oublié la partie sur le lemon ou peut-être qu'il y a vraiment anguille sous roche, qui sait ! Je te laisse élucider ce mystère avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je te remercie encore et toujours d'être là chaque semaine ou presque. Bizzzz.**

 **Lily : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves la scène mignonne et que tu sois si impatiente !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Hermione fut réveillée par des coups précipités sur la porte de sa chambre. La veille, elle était sortie avec Pansy, Ginny et Luna pour fêter l'annonce de la grossesse de sa plus vieille amie.

Les choses entre Blaise et la rouquine s'étaient arrangées à merveille en quinze jours. Ils formaient désormais un couple, Ginny emménagerait d'ici peu au manoir. Bien sûr, rien n'était aussi simple. Si Blaise était très attaché à elle, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait et inversement. Ils étaient simplement certains de vouloir de l'enfant qui s'annonçait. Ils avaient décidé de faire un essai en tant que couple mais étaient déjà persuadés de faire de bons parents, ensemble ou séparément.

Le plus difficile avait été de faire comprendre à Molly Weasley que Ginny allait avoir un enfant mais ne comptait pas se marier avec le père. Finalement, elle avait fini par accepter la situation, non sans insinuer que personne ne voulait l'épargner.

Il y a peu, Ginny et Blaise avaient annoncé officiellement leur situation à leurs amis et Pansy avait décidé de sortir entre filles. Hermione lui avait rappelé que Ginny, étant enceinte, ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool, Pansy avait rejeté l'argument en disant que ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec un soda.

Voilà pourquoi, à dix heures passées, Hermione était encore au lit. La soirée avait été arrosée et elle en avait oublié de prendre sa potion anti gueule de bois et par Merlin, les coups sur sa porte allaient faire exploser son crâne.

Avec difficulté, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle trouva Drago, avec un dossier à la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre d'avoir été ainsi réveillée qu'il commença à parler.

\- J'ai reçu ça ce matin, j'aurais voulu que tu y jettes un œil pour me dire si tout est bien en règle et… Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en réalisant soudain la mine défaite de son ex-compagne.

\- Je suis sortie hier soir et j'ai un peu abusé sur la boisson. Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et une potion contre la migraine et je regarde ce que tu as à me montrer.

Drago acquiesça et se rendit dans le bureau de la jeune femme, tâchant de taire la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Où était-elle sortie, avec qui ? Puis soudain il se calma en se souvenant que c'était hier qu'avait eu lieu la soirée entre filles qu'avait prévu Pansy.

Il l'attendit pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne, un plateau contenant deux tasses fumantes lévitant devant elle.

\- Désolée pour l'attente, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir.

Elle fit un geste nonchalant de sa baguette et le plateau se posa sur le bureau. Elle poussa l'une des deux tasses, contenant du thé, vers Drago et prit l'autre qui contenait du café.

\- Merci, dit Drago en buvant une gorgée.

\- Alors, montre-moi ce qui t'amène, lança Hermione après avoir avalé la moitié de sa tasse.

Le blond lui tendit le dossier avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ce matin, j'ai reçu un courrier. Apparemment, Astoria a fait appel à un notaire pour ses dernières volontés. Il y avait ces papiers et une lettre m'informant de sa mort il y a deux jours à l'hôpital Magique de Paris. J'ai regardé dans le dossier, ce sont des formulaires pour rendre officielle ma paternité concernant Scorpius. Il y a même des résultats ADN montrant que nous correspondons lui et moi. Je ne sais pas, elle a dû prendre un de mes cheveux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pendant qu'elle était ici… Enfin bref, je voulais te demander si tout te semblait en règle et ce qu'il convenait de faire, expliqua le blond cachant difficilement son impatience.

La jeune femme jeta un œil aux documents un à un. Résultat de test ADN positif, lettre manuscrite contenant les souhaits de la défunte, demande de reconnaissance de paternité, tout y était. L'avocate posa certains des documents devant Drago en lui tendant une plume et de l'encre.

\- Tu dois signer là, là, encore ici et enfin, là, dit-elle en montrant les endroits du doigt.

Le blond s'exécuta avec empressement. Hermione réunit les documents, les rangea dans la pochette dont elle les avait sortis et la posa devant Drago.

\- Tout est en ordre Drago. Il n'y a plus qu'à envoyer ce dossier au département de la justice magique, service des affaires familiales et personne ne pourra t'enlever ton fils, conclut Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Le père de famille soupira de soulagement, il avait eu tellement peur que le mari d'Astoria vienne récupérer Scorpius qu'il en faisait parfois des cauchemars. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout était réglé. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre regarder le paysage. Il pensait à son fils, à toutes les années qui s'annonçaient auprès de lui, de Grace. Il coula un regard vers Hermione, il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que tout soit parfait.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il pensait à elle, l'avocate s'approcha et vint enlacer l'heureux père de famille.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et pour Scorpius.

Drago referma ses bras autour d'elle et enfoui son visage dans la masse de cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas encore dompté pour la journée. Il respira son odeur à pleins poumons, comme s'il voulait la sentir un maximum avant qu'elle ne le repousse encore. Il ne cherchait tellement pas à être discret qu'Hermione le remarqua très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant juste pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu me manques, répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit et se resserra contre lui.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir tout arrêté si je te manque ? demanda-t-il amèrement sans pour autant s'écarter.

\- J'avais juste besoin de temps.

\- Mais tu as dit… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par la jeune femme.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Drago mais je ne le pensais pas. Enfin si, sur le moment, mais parce que j'étais perdue. Puis après, il y a eu Grace et maintenant, tu vas devoir annoncer à ton fils que sa mère est morte, ce n'est pas le moment pour le perturber avec un nouveau changement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'une fois que Scorpius aura fait son deuil, tu sera prête à ce qu'on se remette ensemble ? demanda Drago, sur ses gardes, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

\- Non.

Drago se raidit et voulut relâcher Hermione mais elle l'en empêcha d'un baiser.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on devra garder le secret jusqu'à ce que ton fils soit prêt mais en attendant, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble sans que personne ne le sache, lui chuchota la jeune femme après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

\- Et après, on ne se cachera plus de personne ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Il ne voulait plus recommencer comme avant l'arrivée de Scorpius. Il voulait avancer avec Hermione et une relation clandestine n'était pas synonyme d'aller de l'avant.

\- Tu sais, cette petite séparation aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire réaliser certaines choses. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant, je suis prête à ce qu'on avance ensemble, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et je sais aussi que je saurais vivre avec Scorpius et l'aimer s'il me laisse le faire. Je t'aime Drago.

Drago la serra fort contre lui, soulagé et heureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser. D'abord tendrement, faisant écho à la déclaration d'Hermione puis de plus en plus urgemment.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de son homme.

\- Ta chambre ? demanda Drago entre deux baisers.

Mais déjà Hermione était en train d'ouvrir sa braguette et de glisser sa main à l'intérieur, faisant gémir Drago lorsqu'elle caressa son membre au travers de l'étoffe de son boxer.

\- Le bureau, finit par trancher Drago en poussant Hermione jusqu'au meuble.

D'une main, il abaissa la bretelle de la robe de la jeune femme en même temps que celle de soutien-gorge. Il caressa le sein découvert tandis que sa bouche alla embrasser son cou. De son autre main, il remonta sa robe et se débarrassa de sa culotte qu'il jeta derrière lui.

La jeune femme vira les affaires encombrantes sur le bureau et s'assit dessus tandis que Drago se débarrassait de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Il se positionna entre les cuisses d'Hermione et l'embrassa tout en reprenant son sein en main. La jeune femme, elle, descendit sa main jusqu'au sexe érigé de Drago et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient.

Drago migra sa bouche jusqu'à son cou puis jusqu'au sein qu'il avait en main. La jeune femme se cambra en lâchant un petit cri lorsque les dents de son amant mordillèrent sa poitrine.

Impatiente, elle guida l'érection de Drago jusqu'à son entrée et gémit de bien-être lorsqu'elle le sentit enfin en elle. Il fut amusé par l'impatience de son amante mais n'en dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire en coin avant de se mouvoir en elle.

Hermione passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago pour le faire venir encore plus profondément et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Les coups de rein, lents au départ, devinrent de plus en rapides et profonds et plus Drago accélérait, plus Hermione en réclamait jusqu'à l'explosion de leurs plaisirs.

Hermione se laissa aller sur le bureau et Drago se reposa sur elle, déposant des baisers sur toute la peau à sa portée.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça avant que le blond ne se retire, qu'ils se rhabillent et que Drago ne s'excuse de devoir partir. Il fallait qu'il dépose ses papiers au ministère et qu'il récupère son fils chez ses parents. Grace devait déjà être partie chez Bill et Fleur pour passer la journée, ainsi que la nuit avec Victoire.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir le soir même, chez Drago, une fois que Scorpius se serait endormi.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'attends vos réactions, si vous en avez ;)**

 **Gros bisous à tous, bon Week-end, bonne semaine à venir et à vendredi !**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos réactions au chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : L'un de tes souhait se trouve dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup ;)**

 **Loli : No soucis, je comprends, je pense que tu pourras plus parler de celui-ci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Drago ne savait tellement pas comment annoncer à Scorpius que sa mère était morte, que finalement, il ne le lui avait toujours pas annoncé la journée terminée. Ce fut Hermione, venue le rejoindre une fois le petit endormi, qui lui conseilla de le dire, simplement. Dans tous les cas, la nouvelle serait difficile pour un petit de cet âge et les grands discours ne l'aideraient pas à mieux comprendre ou à mieux accepter que s'il le disait directement.

Il se réveilla une première fois pour raccompagner Hermione jusqu'à la porte, très tôt pour être sûr que Scorpius dorme toujours. Il se recoucha un peu plus d'une heure et se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par son fils.

Après avoir mangé, il s'installa dans le canapé et demanda à Scorpius de le rejoindre. L'enfant qui avait bien pris ses marques vint directement prendre place sur les genoux de son père, comme il le faisait parfois lors des soirées télé.

\- Scorpius, tu sais que ta maman était très malade, commença doucement Drago.

\- Oui papa. Maman m'a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre les anges et qu'elle veillerait sur moi des étoiles. Elle est partie dans les étoiles ? C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? s'enquit le garçon.

Drago fut bouleversé par la compréhension de son fils. Bien sûr, à son âge, il voyait les choses autrement mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il comprenait que sa mère n'était plus. Il remerciait Astoria d'avoir préparé son fils à la perspective de la perdre, les choses auraient pu être tellement plus difficiles.

\- Oui, c'est ça mon grand. Je suis désolé.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'elle sera mieux avec les étoiles parce qu'elle avait beaucoup mal. Je suis triste mais je sais que maintenant elle a plus mal. Papa, est-ce que je vais rester avec toi ? J'ai pas envie d'aller avec le méchant papa, je suis bien content que ce soit toi mon papa et pas lui !

Drago serra son fils contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bien sûr que tu resteras avec moi mon grand. Tu es mon fils et ta place est ici.

L'enfant lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Dis, c'est quand qu'elle revient Grace ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle rentre chez sa maman cette après-midi. Je ne pense pas qu'on la verra avant la fin de la semaine. Elle te manque ?

\- Beaucoup ! Tu sais, au début, elle était pas gentille mais maintenant, c'est la meilleure sœur du monde entier ! Elle me lit le livre préféré de maman, tu savais ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était celui que préférait ta mère mais oui, je savais que Gracie te faisait la lecture. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien maintenant.

\- Elle me laisse même caresser Boule de neige !

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Drago en faisant mine d'être stupéfait.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à discuter ou à jouer ensemble, Drago voulant vraiment être présent pour son fils mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison de Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Maître Drago, maître Scorpius, la maîtresse envoie Jody pour faire passer un message à maître Drago. Si maître Drago veut bien suivre Jody dans un endroit plus discret, expliqua l'elfe en faisant de multiples révérences.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et suivit l'elfe dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'écoute Jody.

\- Le maître Lucius a fait une attaque cardiaque un peu plus tôt. La maîtresse était présente et a contacté l'hôpital. Le maître y a été emmené et la maîtresse a tenu à dire à Jody de vous avertir avant de s'y rendre.

Drago remercia précipitamment l'elfe qui s'inclina avant de repartir. Il s'empara de son téléphone et appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit : Hermione. Il lui expliqua ce qui venait d'arriver à son père et même s'il aurait voulu que la jeune femme soit auprès de lui, c'était auprès de Scorpius qu'il voulait qu'elle reste.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à son fils sur ce qui venait d'arriver à son père et Hermione serait plus qu'apte à répondre à ses questions et à atténuer ses craintes s'il en avait. Pour Grace, elle était toujours chez Victoire et ça n'était pas plus mal, elle insisterait pour aller à l'hôpital et Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle y soit tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles sur l'état de son père.

Bien sûr, Hermione accepta immédiatement de venir garder Scorpius et elle arriva deux minutes plus tard. Sans prendre garde au petit spectateur, Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Allez, tu peux y aller, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'expliquer la situation à Scorpius…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira, le rassura-t-elle.

Il tourna son regard vers son fils puis vers la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Merci, je te tiens au courant.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Scorpius et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Je dois partir mon grand, Hermione va t'expliquer pourquoi. Je t'aime.

\- D'accord papa, je t'aime aussi, répondit le garçon sans poser plus de question.

Après un dernier baiser pour Hermione, Drago partit. La jeune femme resta un instant planté au milieu du salon avant de regarder l'enfant.

\- Dis Scorpius, tu aimes les cookies ? demanda-t-elle aussi joyeusement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Oh ça oui ! J'adore les cookies !

\- Ça te dit qu'on en fasse tous les deux ?

\- Pour de vrai ? Des cookies qu'on fait nous ? C'est aussi bon que ceux qu'on achète ? questionna l'enfant, surexcité.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Ils sont encore meilleurs lorsqu'ils sont faits maison ! assura la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et prit la main d'Hermione pour la tirer jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé de quoi distraire l'enfant, elle sortit les ingrédients et commença la préparation en faisant participer Scorpius dès que cela était possible.

Pendant qu'ils cuisinaient, ils firent un peu connaissance. Scorpius posait beaucoup de questions sur Grace quand elle était bébé ou quand elle avait son âge et Hermione se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre.

\- Tu es l'amoureuse de papa ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça t'embêterait ?

\- Non, tu es gentille et en plus tu es la maman de Grace, c'est bien je trouve. Puis tu sais faire les cookies.

Hermione éclata d'un petit rire, elle avait oublié à quel point les enfants étaient adorables à cet âge.

\- Alors oui, je suis l'amoureuse de ton papa, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas venir habiter ici ? Si tu viens, ça veut dire que Grace aussi ? Moi j'aimerais bien que Grace soit tout le temps ici !

Hermione pouffa, une fois de plus pendant qu'elle enfournait les cookies dans le four.

\- Voilà, plus qu'à laisser faire le temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle retourna ensuite s'installer sur le canapé avec Scorpius.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne compte pas venir m'installer ici mais ne t'inquiète pas, Grace viendra souvent, finit par répondre la jeune femme.

\- Dis, il est où papa ?

\- Il est allé voir ton grand-père à l'hôpital car il a eu un problème.

\- Grand-père va aller vivre près des étoiles comme maman ? demanda le garçon, soucieux.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça pour l'instant car je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton grand-père n'est pas malade comme ta maman. Ce dont il souffre peut être soigné, tu comprends ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est pas sûr mais qu'il peut guérir ?

\- C'est ça, approuva Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'il va guérir parce que les étoiles, c'est trop loin.

Sans chercher à se retenir, la jeune femme attira Scorpius à elle et lui fit un câlin. Si le garçon sembla un peu surpris, il finit par se laisser aller à l'étreinte. Hermione se recula ensuite et adressa un sourire à l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si, finalement, je me servais de la magie pour accélérer la cuisson des cookies ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je dirais que c'est trop cool parce qu'au moins, on les mangera plus vite ! s'exclama le garçon.

Avec un clin d'œil, Hermione se leva et sortit les biscuits du four. D'un coup de baguette, ils furent prêts à être dégustés et le petit garçon s'extasia en faisant promettre à Hermione de lui en refaire souvent.

Plus tard, la jeune femme reçut un message de Drago. Lucius était hors de danger, cela était simplement une alerte, à partir de maintenant, Lucius devrait faire attention à son alimentation et à ne pas trop s'énerver. Le second point serait plus difficile à gérer que le premier qui pourtant n'était pas gagné non plus.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Voilà, on a vu un peu la relation Scorpius et Hermione, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant l'épilogue mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas attendre longtemps pour une nouvelle Dramione. La suivante en est à 16 chapitres déjà mais j'aimerais l'avoir terminé avant sa publication. Ceci dit, j'ai quand même écrit 5 chapitres cette semaine, donc j'avance plutôt vite ;)**

 **Voilà, voilà, bizzz à tous !**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Petite news sur l'avancée de la prochaine Dramione : Il ne me reste que deux chapitres et l'épilogue puis elle sera terminé. Ce sera la première fanfiction que je vous posterais déjà terminé ! La raison de cette avancée spectaculaire ? J'ai hâte de commencer la suivante qui sera un gros défi je pense. Déjà, elle sera très longue normalement... Enfin bref, nous n'y sommes pas encore.**

 **La Dramione suivante s'appellera : La tentation du cœur, un titre que je dois à Lyra car moi, je n'avais aucune idée XD**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, biz à tous.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Coucou, je te remercie et je suis contente que Scorpius te plaise. J'avoue que même moi je le trouve mignon (oui, je sais c'est moi qui écrit mais je ne sais pas trop expliquer ça XD)**

 **Luciole : Coucou, pas grave pour la semaine de retard, ça arrive. Héhé, tu avais bien deviné. Merci, décidément, baby Scorpius plait ;) 28 maintenant (et ça me paraît encore plus fou quand je vois que l'écart a été fait en une semaine ! Haha, oui, la bonne review à la bonne auteure XD Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Hermione et Drago rentraient du Manoir Malefoy, ils avaient déposé Scorpius chez Harry et Pansy pour qu'il passe la nuit avec Albus. Grace avait voulu aller chez Victoire mais les deux adultes lui avaient demandé de rester auprès d'eux.

Depuis que Scorpius était au courant à leur sujet, le couple avait voulu l'annoncer à Gracie mais ils avaient préféré attendre à cause de l'inquiétude de leur fille pour son grand-père. Ils avaient eu beau lui dire qu'il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il restait simplement en observation, la fillette avait été très inquiète jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre enfin chez lui.

Maintenant, ils étaient bien décidés à le lui dire. Ensuite, ils l'annonceraient à leur entourage mais d'abord, leurs enfants.

\- Chérie, on voudrait te parler, dit Hermione alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans le salon.

La fillette les regarda, suspicieuse et les suivit. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à ses parents, qui s'étaient assis sur le même canapé.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que j'ai encore un frère ou une sœur qui sort de nulle part, hein ? Non, parce que j'aime beaucoup Scorpius mais lui, ça suffit !

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En fait, on voulait te dire que ta mère et moi, on est de nouveau ensemble, annonça Drago.

Le visage de Grace s'éclaira mais elle ne montra pas de joie pour autant.

\- Quand vous dîtes que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, ça veut dire pour de bon ? Ça n'est pas comme la dernière fois où je vous ai vus vous embrasser ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non chérie, cette fois, c'est pour de bon, répondit Hermione en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Cette fois la fillette ne se retint pas et cria sa joie en enlaçant ses parents.

\- C'est ça le secret dont Scorpius m'a parlé en me disant qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire ?

\- Oui, il nous a vus nous embrasser le jour où ton grand-père a été hospitalisé, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui, il nous a vus. Enfin, il faut dire que ta mère m'a embrassé devant lui, niveau discrétion on a déjà fait mieux, railla le blond.

\- C'était dans l'anxiété du moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas, s'amusa Drago.

Le couple se regarda un instant avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

\- Beurk ! dit Grace mais son sourire montrait à quel point elle était heureuse.

Finalement, la fillette redemanda à aller dormir chez Victoire. Elle était vraiment impatiente de partager sa joie avec sa meilleure amie et comme Drago et Hermione lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle, ils acceptèrent.

Ils virent rapidement Blaise qui ne faisait que passer. Ginny avait accepté d'emménager avec lui mais une fois que son préavis pour l'appartement qu'elle louait serait effectué. Le jeune homme passait donc le plus clair de son temps dans l'appartement de la rouquine.

Il s'arrêta toutefois en avisant Drago et Hermione qui pourtant n'avaient montré aucun signe d'affection l'un envers l'autre et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Vous deux, c'est reparti ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, c'était une affirmation, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse avant de poursuivre.

\- Félicitations, il était temps !

\- Merci, répondit le couple en chœur.

\- Bon, je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous chez le médicomage. Ginny pourrait m'arracher la tête.

Drago et Hermione le regardèrent partir en ricanant. Puis se réinstallèrent dans le canapé mais cette fois, l'un contre l'autre.

\- On est donc seuls toute la soirée ? s'enquit Drago.

\- On dirait, répondit Hermione en tendant sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Le blond ramena Hermione à lui et la fit asseoir sur ses jambes avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. La jeune femme se colla un peu plus contre Drago et celui-ci décida finalement de gagner la chambre tout en portant Hermione.

Arrivés dans la pièce, la jeune femme posa les pieds à terre et commença à déshabiller son amant. D'abord sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et elle put caresser son torse alors que sa bouche embrassait son cou. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la ceinture puis du pantalon et du boxer qu'elle fit glisser sur les jambes du jeune homme tout en descendant sa bouche jusqu'à se retrouver à genou devant son homme.

En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle prit son membre en main et fit quelques va-et-vient. Le blond gémissait déjà mais lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Hermione autour de son sexe et ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, cela se transforma en cri. Il profita un petit moment de la perfection de ce qui lui faisait Hermione avant se reculer et de la relever. Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça.

Les lèvres luisantes, le regard chargé de désir, Hermione était belle mais jamais autant que dans ces moments-là au goût de Drago.

Ce fut alors à lui d'entreprendre de la déshabiller et il ne fut pas soigneux pour deux noises. Les boutons de son chemisier volèrent et sa baguette fit le reste, tellement il voulait la sentir contre lui au plus vite. Une fois nue, il la poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit. Il remonta doucement, déposant des baisers sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

Elle se crispa d'impatience lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son intimité mais gémit de mécontentement quand il alla embrasser son ventre. Avec un sourire digne du Serpentard qu'il était, il finit par redescendre et posa sa bouche à l'endroit tant attendu.

\- Drago, gémit la jeune femme.

\- Oui ma belle ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- C'est bon, lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Le blond sourit tendrement, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour regarder Hermione en plein plaisir. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança en se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté lui fit presque peur. Il reprit son doux traitement jusqu'à ce que son amante le supplie de venir en elle.

Le blond remonta alors son visage jusqu'à celui de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément tout en entrant en elle. Il amorça des va-et-vient rapides tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ce fut d'abord elle qui atteignit le septième ciel, très vite rejointe par Drago.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se laissa aller à ses côtés et se nettoya d'un coup de baguette, faisant de même pour Hermione. Elle le regarda en souriant et vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. Il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main et le dos de l'autre tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça, confia-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai faim, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te préparer quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je peux le faire !

\- Je sais mais profite, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais de telles propositions.

\- C'est vrai, dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Elle se redressa et embrassa Drago avant qu'il ne se lève, enfile son boxer et ne quitte la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme elle s'ennuyait, Hermione se leva à son tour, enfila sa culotte et la chemise de Drago et le rejoignit. Elle s'installa et le regarda préparer des pâtes.

\- Je suis en train de penser aux fêtes de fin d'année, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je me disais que maintenant qu'on avait annoncé aux enfants qu'on formait un couple, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée qu'on les passe ensemble.

\- Pour moi, ça allait de soi, s'amusa Drago.

\- Mes parents font toujours un repas le 24 au soir.

\- Et bien nous passerons le 25 au midi chez mes parents, approuva Drago.

\- C'est parfait !

\- Ce qui serait parfait serait que tu viennes à la maison, renchérit le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je prendrai des affaires.

\- Non, je voulais dire définitivement, rectifia-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu es en train de me proposer d'emménager chez toi ?

\- Oui, confirma Drago.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait un peu trop rapide ?

\- Hermione, on a assez perdu de temps. Par ma faute, je ne le nie pas mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne vois pas pourquoi hésiter.

La brune réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute, faisons un essai pour la période des fêtes. Je viens chez toi pendant toute la durée de tes congés et on verra après ça, tu es d'accord ?

Drago fit le tour de la table avec deux assiettes. Il en déposa une devant Hermione et lui vola un baiser.

\- Faisons ça, accepta-t-il.

Ils se sourirent, heureux d'avoir trouvé cet accord et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, simplement bien ensemble.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **Bisous et bonne semaine.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Je te remercie et oui, la fin est toute proche. Mais tu les retrouveras dans une autre histoire ;)**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup, je n'en doute pas, tu es l'une de mes premières lectrices (enfin, toujours présente en review en tout cas :)**

 **Luciole : Hey ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas les fins triste. Quand je passe une trentaine de chapitres à suivre l'histoire d'un couple, je suis terriblement déçu s'ils finissent séparé. Il y a donc peu de chances que tu vois ça chez moi (du moins, sans avertissements). Dis, je suis si sadique que tu puisses penser que je prépare un mauvais coup ? XD. Je te remercie encore ;)**

 **Cecile : Avalanche de review dans ma boîte mail, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente de tes retours, je constate que ça te plaît toujours et ça me soulage. Et oui, la fin est là, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de vendredi prochain :). J'espère que la prochaine Dramione te plaira. Encore merci et gros bisous !**

 **Loli : Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça et ne t'inquiète pas, la suivante arrivera vite :)Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête ce matin. Elle aurait voulu se dédoubler ou plus simplement, elle aurait aimé que Drago soit là pour la première rentrée de leur fille à Poudlard. Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle courrait dans tous les sens et faisait des rappels réguliers pour être certaine que Grace n'oublie rien.

\- Maman, tu as vu Boule de Neige ? demanda la fillette.

\- Par Merlin, c'est maintenant que tu te soucies de Boule de Neige ?! Ça fait au moins une heure qu'il devrait être dans son panier de transport ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

Grace eut la bonne idée de ne pas répondre et de chercher activement son compagnon. Il fallait dire que depuis leur déménagement dans cette maison proche de Londres, le chat avait pris l'habitude de partir en promenade plus longuement qu'auparavant ce qui rendait régulièrement Grace inquiète pour lui.

Elle le trouva finalement dans la chambre d'ami, sur la couette blanche, raison de sa difficulté à le voir. Elle alla vite le mettre dans sa cage et le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que pour le trajet en train.

\- C'est bon maman, j'ai tout ! annonça la fillette.

\- Parfait, allons-y.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux et transplanèrent à proximité de la gare. Hermione porta avec difficulté la valise tandis que Grace s'occupait de Boule de Neige. C'est avec soulagement que la jeune femme se délesta de son fardeau sur l'un des chariots de la gare.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient arrivées à la gare et qu'il n'était que dix heure et demi, la nervosité de la mère de famille retomba, laissant place à une profonde nostalgie teinté de joie et de tristesse. Aujourd'hui, son bébé partait pour Poudlard, elle était heureuse car ça allait être une belle expérience pour sa fille mais malheureuse en même temps car son petit trésor ne rentrerait pas avant Noël.

\- Maman, tu vas encore pleurer !

\- Mais non !

\- Oh si, je le vois !

\- C'est que tu as tellement grandis, finit par lâcher la maman.

Effectivement, une larme roula sur sa joue et sa fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de lui faire un câlin.

\- Bon, allons-y avant que je ne me transforme vraiment en fontaine, lança Hermione.

Elle laissa sa fille passer devant et la regarda franchir la barrière métallique menant au quai 9 ¾. Une fois de plus, les larmes menacèrent d'affluer, elle prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre et se lança à la suite de Grace.

Le quai était bondé, comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme et sa fille était déjà en quête de Victoire et Teddy. La fille de Bill et Fleur faisait, elle aussi, sa première rentrée tandis que Teddy allait faire sa troisième. Hermione se languissait que les aînés d'Harry et Ron soient en âge d'y aller aussi pour les retrouver ici, comme au bon vieux temps mais dans des rôles différents.

\- Maman, ça y est, j'ai trouvé Victoire ! s'écria la fillette.

Hermione regarda vers là où sa fille tendait le doigt et ne tarda pas à voir les cheveux roux de Bill et les blonds de Fleur. Ensemble, elles les rejoignirent. Après les salutations habituelles, Fleur commença à discuter avec Hermione et la maman fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être au bord des larmes.

\- J'aurais préféré que Victoire aille à Beauxbâtons, au moins, là-bas, nous pouvions rentrer un week-end sur deux mais impossible de convaincre Victoire, elle ne jure que par Poudlard, tout comme l'ensemble des Weasley. J'ai dû plier sous le nombre, expliqua la française.

\- Pour Grace, je n'ai même pas pu envisager de la scolariser ailleurs, elle parle de Poudlard depuis ces cinq ans !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un peu sur les avantages des diverses écoles, Bill se mêlant parfois à la conversation. Pendant ce temps, les fillettes discutaient avec agitation de ce qui les attendait tout en cherchant Teddy.

Finalement, le moment de monter dans le train arriva, forçant les fillettes à arrêter leurs recherches pour dire au revoir à leurs proches. Grace s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça.

\- Tu vas me manquer maman.

\- Toi aussi mon cœur. N'oublie pas que tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux et qu'en cas d'urgence, il y a de la poudre de cheminette dans ta valise. Tu ne pourras pas revenir à la maison mais me contacter, si.

\- Je sais maman, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes en serrant sa fille contre elle et celle-ci ne lui fit pas de réflexion cette fois-ci. Après un dernier baiser, Grace monta dans le train et salua sa mère de la main avant de suivre Victoire pour chercher un compartiment.

Hermione ne revit plus sa fille, elle supposa qu'elle avait trouvé un compartiment de l'autre côté de l'engin. Elle regarda le train disparaître, les larmes coulant toujours à l'instar de Fleur. Après quelques mots de plus, ils se séparèrent. Avant de quitter le quai, Hermione aperçut Andromeda de loin, ce qui voulait dire que Teddy était bien à l'intérieur du train. Harry aurait pu être là aujourd'hui pour Teddy et Grace, s'il n'avait pas été en service au bureau des aurors.

Après être retourné dans la ruelle discrète d'où elle était arrivée, Hermione transplana jusqu'à chez elle et se retrouva seule chez elle. Elle dut attendre vingt-trois heures passées pour voir arriver son fiancé.

Durant les mois écoulés, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Pour commencer, après le test de cohabitation lors des vacances de Noël, Hermione n'était pas repartie de chez Drago. Elle avait ramené toutes ses affaires et avait définitivement emménagée. Drago, elle, Grace et Scorpius vivaient ensemble depuis.

Si elle avait pensé que l'emménagement était rapide, elle tomba de haut lorsque Drago la demanda en mariage moins de deux mois plus tard, à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. D'abord apeurée, elle l'avait tout de même laissé parler avant de répondre.

Il lui avait confié avoir la bague depuis la naissance de Grace mais qu'à cette époque, il était intimement persuadé qu'elle méritait mieux mais qu'à présent, il se sentait à la hauteur, prêt à lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. La peur la quitta et elle accepta la demande sans douter une seule seconde du choix qu'elle faisait.

En y regardant de plus près, ça n'était pas trop tôt. Leur histoire n'avait rien de classique. Ils s'aimaient depuis plus de dix ans, avaient été séparés trop longtemps. Drago avait raison, ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps pour en perdre encore.

Hermione Granger était devenue Hermione Malefoy il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Scorpius avait apporté les alliances, Grace avait été la demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait pris son rôle très au sérieux, allant même jusqu'à demander de l'aide aux amis de ses parents pour trouver de vieilles photos d'eux et des plus récentes qu'elle possédait.

Ce fut à cette occasion que Drago put, enfin, découvrir le fameux cliché montrant son épouse déguisée en licorne par les soins de Grace. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas rire, enfin, pas trop longtemps par peur de passer sa nuit de noce dans le canapé du salon.

Ils étaient ensuite partis en voyage de noce deux semaines et à leur retour, Lucius leur avait fait la surprise de leur offrir l'une des propriétés qu'ils possédaient, non loin de Londres. Ils avaient donc déménagé, pour la dernière fois l'espéraient-ils.

Pour leurs amis, les choses avaient également changé.

Tout d'abord, Ginny avait accouchée d'un petit garçon nommé Jules Zabini. Drago et Hermione en étaient le parrain et la marraine. Le couple fonctionnait bien, s'il avait commencé de manière un peu étrange, les sentiments étaient là à présent. Aucun d'eux ne regrettait la manière dont s'était passé les choses.

Ensuite, à tout juste une semaine d'écart, ce fut au tour de Pansy d'accoucher d'une jolie petite qu'elle et Harry appelèrent Lily. La grossesse fut décelée tardivement, car Pansy, qui se protégeait à l'aide d'une potion contraceptive s'était convaincu que tous les symptômes qu'elle avait eu étaient dû à une surcharge de travail et à James qui se montrait particulièrement difficile à canaliser. Cependant, les parents avaient été heureux même si la grossesse n'avait pas été désirée.

Avec tout ça, Hermione n'avait pas vu les derniers mois passer et le jour de la rentrée était arrivé trop vite. Elle aurait voulu profiter de sa fille encore un peu plus. Elle enviait Drago qui pourrait la voir tous les jours.

Enfin, il avait aussi des inconvénients. En tant que Directeur de la maison des Serpentard, il avait été dans l'obligation d'être présent au château toute la journée de la rentrée. Il n'avait donc pas pu accompagner sa femme et sa fille sur le quai.

\- Grace a rejoint la maison qui a le directeur le plus sexy des quatre ! annonça Drago du vestibule où il était occupé à ôter ses chaussures.

Hermione attendit qu'il arrive dans le salon pour lui offrir un sourire malin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que notre fille atterrirait chez les Gryffondor.

\- Très drôle Granger, très drôle ! dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

La jeune femme pouffa. Son ami Neville était devenu directeur des Gryffondor. Il avait appris la nouvelle durant les vacances estivales et avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions aujourd'hui. Il est vrai qu'avec les années, il était devenu vraiment séduisant mais rien de comparable avec Drago, il est vrai aussi qu'Hermione était loin d'être objective.

\- C'est Malefoy maintenant, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Non, quand tu me contrarie, ce sera toujours Granger.

Hermione ouvrit ses bras et Drago s'y laissa aller avec plaisir. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant que la jeune femme ne demande des détails sur la rentrée de Grace.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, elle n'était pas du tout nerveuse…

\- Comme toi lors de la rentrée, se souvint Hermione.

\- Exact. Puis encore comme moi, le choixpeau s'est décidé dès qu'il l'a effleuré. Elle était on ne peut plus satisfaite et m'a fait promettre de passer voir mon père demain avant d'aller travailler pour le lui annoncer. Elle m'a aussi dit que, je cite : Je suis contente mais quand même, ça craint d'avoir son père comme directeur de maison.

Hermione pouffa et Drago esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- Il n'y a que quand Victoire a été envoyé à Serdaigle qu'elle a semblé triste mais elle s'y fera, conclut-il.

\- De toute façon, elle s'y attendait.

Drago acquiesça.

\- C'est étrange de savoir qu'elle ne reviendra pas ici avant les vacances de Noël, déplora Hermione.

\- Tu vas encore pleurer !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous les Malefoy, contre les larmes ! Bien sûr que je vais pleurer, mon bébé est partie !

\- Ton bébé n'est plus un bébé depuis longtemps ma chérie.

\- Heureusement, il y a encore Scorpius mais lui aussi il va grandir et partir et on se retrouvera seuls, abandonnés.

\- Je n'ai rien contre me retrouver seul avec toi, s'amusa Drago avec un haussement sourcil.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le canapé et l'embrassa.

\- Je sais et je sais aussi que tu aimes ça.

Elle ne le contredit pas parce qu'il avait tout à fait raison. De plus, il avait entrepris une chose qui allait lui faire oublier sa tristesse au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ses enfants grandissaient, c'est vrai mais lui, il serait toujours là, alors, ça irait.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **Dites, c'était le dernier chapitre ! La semaine prochaine, ce sera l'épilogue !**

 **Il est donc temps pour moi de vous révéler la surprise que je vous réservais.**

 _ **Je vous propose de me dire en review le couple ou le personnage sur lequel vous aimeriez avoir un OS bonus.**_

 **Inutile de me demander Blaise ou Blaise et Ginny car il est déjà prévu, j'ai offert à une lectrice le droit d'en choisir un et c'est lui qu'elle a choisit.**

 **Bon, ne me demandez pas du Dramione ou Drago ou Hermione car les chapitres étaient vraiment centré sur eux. Mais vous avez Grace, Scorpius, Pansy et Harry et tous les personnages secondaires sur lesquels vous aimeriez en savoir plus, même Malakaï par exemple. L'OS bonus serait centré sur le/les personnages de votre choix, ce qu'il se passerait pour eux après la fic ou avant (pour Harry et Pansy) si vous le souhaitez. Je choisirais les deux propositions qui sont le plus demandées.**

 **Voilà, voilà, Je vous remercie et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**


	34. Epilogue

**Le voici, le voilà ! L'épilogue est arrivé. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que l'histoire est passé en "complete" malgré que les OS Bonus ne soient pas publiés. C'est parce que je considère l'histoire "principale" terminé.**

 **Pour les OS bonus justement. En plus de celui de Blaise (et Ginny forcément) qui sera le premier, il y aura Pansy (6 votes) et Grace (3 votes). Pour les autres votes, je suis désolé, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. (Kaï 2 votes, Lucius et Narcissa 1 vote, Scorpius 1 vote).**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Loli : Wow, sacré compliment, merci ! Désolé, tu as déjà dû lire que Kaï ne fera pas partie des OS Bonus. J'espère que ça ne te déçois pas. Je te remercie pour tes reviews et j'espère te retrouver sur la suivante.**

 **Lily :Non pleure pas ! XD. La prochaine ne tardera pas trop après les Bonus ;) Merci encore et toujours.**

 **Luciole : Merci à toi de m'avoir soutenue et j'espère te revoir sur la suivante où tu n'auras pas à t'en faire car la fin est déjà écrite ;) Bizzz.**

 **Cecile : CLairement, le mien va avoir un an dans deux mois et j'ai déjà l'impression que ça va trop vite XD. Merci à toi et à très vite avec les bonus.**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Oui, ça va très vite ! Voilà l'épilogue et dès la semaine prochaine, le début de la publication des bonus ;) Merci à toi.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Une fois encore, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête ce matin. Pourtant, contrairement à la première rentrée de Grace, elle savait à quoi s'attendre à présent. Elle avait beau faire le plus de choses possibles les jours d'avant, elle finissait toujours par se presser et presser ses enfants le matin de la rentrée.

\- Maman, tu as vu Lilou ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Par Merlin, c'est maintenant que tu te soucies de Lilou ?! Ça fait au moins une heure qu'elle devrait être dans sa cage ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

Le garçon chercha désespérément sa chouette dans la maison, aux endroits où elle avait l'habitude de se percher, sans succès. Finalement, elle arriva et rentra d'elle-même dans sa cage qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

\- Maman, tu as vu Tito ? demanda un jeune garçon blond.

\- Non mais vous le faites exprès chaque année ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ah non, c'est bon, il est là ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Scorpius, qui avait eu dix-sept ans il y a peu, s'apprêtait à faire sa dernière rentrée.

Drago et Hermione avait eu, en août 2012, un troisième enfant, un garçon, qu'ils avaient nommé Richard Lucius Malefoy, comme leurs deux pères. L'enfant allait faire sa première rentrée aujourd'hui.

Au moment où Hermione allait se plaindre de Grace qui n'était toujours pas arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, à présent âgée de vingt-trois ans.

\- Ah, tu es enfin là ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais être en retard ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Bonjour maman, je vais très bien, c'est gentil de demander, railla la blonde.

\- Pardon ma chérie, je suis un peu stressée, s'excusa Hermione en allant l'embrasser.

La jeune femme occupait une chambre sur le campus de la faculté de médicomagie d'Oxford. Il lui restait une dernière année avant d'être, si tout se passait bien, diplômée.

\- Comme à chaque rentrée, se moqua Grace.

\- C'est bon maman, je suis prêt, annonça Richard avant d'aller embrasser sa sœur.

\- Moi aussi, dit Scorpius en saluant lui aussi la jeune femme.

\- Bien, allons-y, décida Hermione.

Aidée par son plus grand fils et par sa fille, Hermione et ses enfants prirent les affaires de chacun et partirent. Ils arrivèrent dans la même ruelle par laquelle ils venaient et allèrent jusqu'à la gare où ils posèrent les affaires sur deux chariots. La mère de famille regarda son fils aîné traverser la barrière avec sa fille et laissa son petit dernier la franchir seul, avec la même nostalgie que pour les deux fois précédentes au jour de leur première rentrée.

Elle rejoignit ses enfants sur le quai avant de pleurer et d'attirer, une fois de plus, leurs taquineries. Ils avaient déjà trouvé Harry et Pansy, accompagnés de James, qui avait terminé ses études depuis deux ans, d'Albus qui entrait lui aussi en dernière année chez les Serpentard et de Lily qui entrerait en deuxième année à Gryffondor.

Hermione enlaça son meilleur ami et son épouse avant d'embrasser les enfants Potter. Elle fut amusée de voir James, tenter une fois de plus, d'attirer l'attention de Grace. Le garçon, bientôt âgé de vingt ans avait un faible pour sa fille depuis toujours mais ce petit sentiment que beaucoup d'enfants avaient pour des personnes qu'ils admiraient s'était transformé en un amour réel que ne semblait pas partager Grace. Hermione avait de la peine pour James car sa fille ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux.

Le groupe fut rejoint par Ron, Lavande et ses trois filles. Rose, qui était de la même promotion qu'Albus et Scorpius mais chez les Gryffondor, Camélia qui était en seconde année à Poufsouffle et Magnolia qui n'avait que cinq ans.

Ils furent très vite suivis par Blaise, Ginny étant, comme Drago, déjà à Poudlard. Jules était en seconde année chez les Gryffondor, comme Lily et leur petite dernière, Lisa, rentrerait l'année prochaine.

Tout ce petit monde s'avança vers le train, pour être prêt lorsqu'il faudrait que les enfants montent.

\- J'aimerais tant que Drago puisse nous accompagner mais à chaque fois il doit être présent à Poudlard. Je pensais qu'en tant que directeur adjoint il pourrait obtenir cet avantage mais non. Pourtant, il m'a confié qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, dit Hermione.

\- Ne te plains pas, à notre époque, les professeurs devaient vivre à Poudlard, rappela Harry.

\- C'est vrai, heureusement que la directrice McGonagall a fait en sorte qu'ils puissent enseigner sans forcément vivre au château !

Le signal pour embarquer à bord se fit entendre et Hermione embrassa ses deux garçons qui se laissèrent faire contrairement à certains autres garçons qui trouvaient que cela pouvait leur faire honte devant leurs amis.

\- Prends soin de toi mon cœur et n'oublie pas…

\- Que je peux t'écrire quand je veux et que j'ai de la poudre de cheminette dans ma valise pour te contacter en cas d'urgence, termina Richard à la place de sa mère.

\- Voilà, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Après un dernier baiser, elle le laissa monter dans le train.

\- Et toi mon chéri, c'est pareil mais tu as l'habitude depuis. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et continue à travailler aussi bien. Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle à Scorpius.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front, car maintenant, il la dépassait.

\- Merci maman, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon grand, allez, monte avant que tu ne me voies pleurer et que tu en profites pour te moquer de moi.

Après un dernier baiser, le jeune homme suivit les traces de son petit frère, accompagné de son meilleur ami.

Ils ne les avaient pas vus mais Richard ferait sa rentrée avec Lucy, la fille de Percy et Lorcan et Lysander, les jumeaux de Luna et son mari, Rolf Dragonneau.

Après le départ du train, la jeune femme proposa à Grace, Harry, Pansy et James d'aller manger dans une pizzeria. Ron et Lavande étaient déjà partis puisqu'ils devaient aller travailler. Pareil pour Blaise qui avait un dossier urgent.

\- Je suis désolée maman, je venais juste pour voir les garçons avant leur départ mais j'ai ma propre rentrée cette après-midi, répondit Grace.

\- Et moi du coup, je vais vous laisser entre vieux, s'amusa James.

Il se prit une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de sa mère.

\- Fais gaffe mon chéri, tu as peut-être bientôt vingt ans mais tu nous devras toujours le respect, dit Pansy faussement vexée.

Grace regarda sa montre et embrassa les personnes présentes, évitant la bouche que James tourna « malencontreusement » vers elle.

\- Je t'appelle ce soir pour te raconter ma rentrée maman.

\- Ça marche ma chérie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, James la retint par le bras.

\- Dis, je me demandais si… on pouvait se voir un de ces soirs, proposa-t-il aussi bas que possible comme si grâce à ça, les autres ne pourraient pas entendre sa requête.

\- Samedi, répondit Grace.

James écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Je ne t'invite pas à passer du temps entre amis Gracie, je veux un rencard, cru-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

La jeune fille se retint de pouffer pour ne pas froisser la sensibilité du jeune homme, même Hermione et Pansy détournèrent la tête pour ne pas montrer leur amusement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui semblait anxieux pour son fils.

\- J'avais compris James. Samedi soir, dix-neuf heures devant les portes de la bibliothèque de la fac, conclut-elle.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de James, adressa un au revoir de la main aux autres et s'en alla.

\- Elle a dit oui, dit le jeune homme dans un état second.

\- On a vu, railla Pansy.

\- Je vais rentrer me préparer, décida-t-il.

\- Chéri, vous avez rendez-vous demain soir.

\- Je sais mais il faut que je choisisse mes vêtements et l'endroit où je vais l'emmener. Par Godric ! Demain !

Il partit sans même un au revoir, marmonnant sur le fait que demain était trop près ou trop loin selon les fois. Une fois qu'il disparut au travers de la barrière, Pansy et Hermione éclatèrent d'un rire trop longtemps contenu.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer le pauvre, ça devait être très stressant de l'inviter comme ça, devant nous !

\- Tu parles, il nous a fait le même coup que Ron lorsqu'il a invité Fleur en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour le bal de Noël. Il n'avait rien prévu du tout, c'est sorti comme ça donc niveau stress, s'il en a eu, c'est vite passé.

\- Non Hermione, c'est juste qu'Harry comprend son fils. C'est de lui qu'il a hérité ce talent pour la séduction, railla Pansy.

\- Je te signale que je sais très bien comment m'y prendre pour te séduire !

\- Oui, depuis que tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai dû t'inviter la première fois et qui ai fait le premier pas pour qu'on s'embrasse. Sans ça, tu en serais encore à rougir à chaque fois que je t'adresserais la parole !

Harry marmonna mais ne contredit pas son épouse. Elle avait raison. Il espérait juste que James parviendrait à être un peu naturel lors de ce rendez-vous. Même lui n'en était pas revenu quand sa filleule avait accepté. Jusque-là, il avait été clair qu'elle n'était pas très intéressée. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il osait l'inviter. Avant, il s'était simplement contenté de lui montrer son intérêt pour elle par des moyens discrets et toujours sous le ton de l'humour. Peut-être n'attendait-elle que ça depuis un moment.

Pansy dû tirer son mari vers la sortie pour qu'il revienne à lui et ils allèrent déjeuner tous les trois ensembles.

Le soir, Drago rentra tardivement et annonça que leur fils avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Hermione fut heureuse qu'au moins un de ses enfants aille dans la maison qui avait été la sienne.

\- En même temps, avec un prénom pareil, où voulais-tu qu'il aille ? railla Drago, faisant référence à Richard « cœur de lion ».

Une fois sa veste posée et ses chaussures ôtées, il alla se blottir contre son épouse.

\- Voilà, cette fois nous sommes définitivement seuls. Tu te sens comment ? s'enquit-il.

\- Triste dans un sens mais bizarrement heureuse. J'aurais pensé avoir plus de mal à l'accepter mais tu es là, ça aide, répondit honnêtement Hermione.

\- Je serai toujours là, dit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

\- Alors tout ira toujours bien, conclut Hermione avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils avaient traversé des moments difficiles mais Hermione ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir refait confiance. Drago était l'amour de sa vie et, comme il lui avait promis, après avoir vécu le pire il lui avait offert le meilleur. Elle l'aimait au-delà des mots et elle savait parfaitement que cela était réciproque.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, vos reviews semaines après semaine et pour toute la joie que vous m'apportez.**

 **A vendredi prochain avec le Bonus sur Blaise.**


	35. Bonus - Blaise

**Hola tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le premier bonus !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Je te remercie. Oui, en effet, je voulais montrer que malgré ses premières appréhensions, Hermione était aussi liée à Scorpius qu'à ses autres enfants. Et oui, le passage avec James était assez marrant (sauf pour lui et Harry XD). Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long.**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

 **Lily : Merci, voilà le premier ;) A très vite.**

 **Solwenn : Merci à toi.**

 **Luciole : Haha, je te remercie mamie ! Oui, je ne voulais pas les séparer XD Il y a eu assez de séparations avant et pendant ma fanfic XD. Merci pour tout et j'espère que les bonus te plairont.**

* * *

 **Bonus 1 – Blaise**

Blaise se tenait devant le miroir, tentant vainement d'ajuster son nœud papillon. Il avait appris à faire ce genre de choses alors qu'il avait six ans et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait plus tant ses mains tremblaient.

\- Viens là, lança Hermione, moqueuse.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et afficha l'air le plus digne possible.

\- Drago, tu sais si ma mère a apporté mes boutons de manchette ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- C'est bien le moment de t'en inquiéter ! railla son meilleur ami.

\- Ecoutez, vous deux ! Vous êtes mes témoins, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes là pour m'aider à faire mon nœud papillon et pour me ramener mes boutons de manchette au dernier moment et tout ça, sans moquerie !

Hermione et Drago pouffèrent.

\- Je vous rappelle que lors de votre mariage, toi, Hermione, tu t'étais trompée de chaussures et toi, Drago, tu avais perdu les alliances !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu avais perdu nos alliances ?!

\- Euh… Non… Enfin si… C'est juste que… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Mes boutons de manchette ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Tout de suite ! répondit Drago en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! marmonna Hermione.

Elle s'occupa du nœud de Blaise et le retourna vers le miroir.

\- Voilà, tu es parfait ! décréta-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher et de l'enlacer.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux pour moi, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils rirent ensemble avant que Blaise ne se reprenne.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'aimer autant, avoua-t-il. Au début, ça a commencé… Juste comme ça, tu vois ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Après, elle est tombée enceinte et je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais heureux de devenir père mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais trop centré sur ce que je ressentais pour… pour quelqu'un d'autre. Puis on a emménagé ensemble et j'ai vraiment appris à la connaître. Ça n'a pas été un coup de foudre, mes sentiments se sont installés petit à petit mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est elle. Enfin, pas que d'aujourd'hui, je le sais depuis un moment maintenant… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, finit-il par dire avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir.

\- Je suis heureuse d'entendre tout ça. Un jour, avant qu'on ne revienne en Angleterre, je t'avais dit que je n'avais été vraiment égoïste qu'une seule fois et que c'était envers Grace. Je t'ai menti, avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai été terriblement égoïste envers toi aussi. J'ai toujours su ce que tu ressentais pour moi, ta façon de me regarder, de me protéger… Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas m'en rendre compte.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris.

\- Mais… Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?!

\- Parce que tant que je faisais semblant de l'ignorer et que toi, tu ne me disais rien, on évitait le sujet et rien ne changeait entre nous. J'avais terriblement peur de te perdre.

La jeune femme se leva et regarda au travers de la fenêtre.

\- Je m'imaginais en train de te dire que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments et que je ne les partagerais jamais et je te voyais partir vivre ta vie ailleurs, loin de moi et ça… Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Alors, pour ne pas te perdre, je t'ai laissé ressentir tout ça en faisant semblant de rien, termina-t-elle.

Blaise resta silencieux un moment, il digérait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione avait toujours su et elle n'avait rien dit. Oui, il était d'accord avec elle, elle avait été très égoïste.

Cependant, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle n'avait pas tort. S'ils étaient venus à en parler, Blaise n'aurait pas supporté avoir la certitude que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique. L'aurait-il abandonnée ? Peut-être un moment, le temps de l'accepter mais il serait revenu, il en avait la certitude.

Devait-il lui en vouloir ? Non, cela appartenait au passé. Hermione souffrait beaucoup par rapport à Drago en cette période et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait eu peur de le perdre, lui aussi. De plus, aujourd'hui, il était plus heureux et amoureux que jamais et ça, ça aurait pu être différent si Hermione n'avait pas agi de la sorte.

Au final, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance et il ne regrettait pas les belles années qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle, malgré ses sentiments amoureux.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'enlacer.

\- Je te pardonne Hermione et je t'aime… de la bonne manière maintenant, précisa-t-il, amusé.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Hermione avant d'embrasser la joue de son ami.

Drago revint dans la pièce à ce moment précis et regarda son épouse et son ami enlacés.

\- Hey, c'est la mienne celle-ci ! dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il tendit les boutons de manchette à l'homme du jour avant d'attirer Hermione à lui dans un geste possessif, montrant que malgré son amusement, il n'en était pas moins jaloux.

\- Je te la laisse, je préfère les rousses ! s'exclama Blaise.

Plus tard, après la cérémonie, tous les invités étaient réunis dans le jardin du manoir Zabini. Ils dansaient, discutaient, riaient. Les mariés valsaient à leur propre rythme, oubliant le reste du monde.

\- Alors Madame Zabini, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire.

\- Merveilleusement bien, Monsieur Weasley, s'amusa la rouquine avant de pouffer. Et toi ?

Blaise regarda son épouse avec amour et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, leur fils, Jules, arriva et réclama les bras de sa mère. Blaise regarda alors sa femme et son fils.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, finit-il par répondre.

Ginny lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Et si je t'annonce que je suis enceinte, est-ce que tu trouverais ça encore plus parfait ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et fixa son épouse, sans y croire.

\- Blaise ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète par le silence de son mari.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de blague à ce sujet !

Le visage de l'homme se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il embrassa Ginny et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Hey Jules ! Tu vas avoir une petite sœur !

Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit d'une fille ?!

\- L'instinct ! Souviens-toi, j'avais deviné pour Jules !

Alors que Ginny allait dire quelque chose, Jules intervint.

\- Moi je veux un frère, une fille, c'est pas drôle. Lily elle arrête pas de vouloir jouer à la dinette et moi, je trouve ça nul de faire semblant de boire du thé… En plus, j'aime pas le thé.

\- Ah, il va falloir t'y faire mon grand, ce sera une petite sœur, assura Blaise.

Le petit garçon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Hermione et Drago arrivèrent jusqu'à eux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais on va rentrer. J'ai peur que Richard nous réclame trop, expliqua Hermione.

\- En fait, c'est surtout elle qui réclame trop notre fils, je n'en peux plus ! Il faut vraiment qu'elle le retrouve, railla Drago à l'oreille de Blaise.

Le marié pouffa tandis qu'Hermione regardait son époux avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- Oh rien !

Blaise ne retint pas son rire en voyant l'air sévère d'Hermione.

\- Rentrez les amis, merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui, lâcha le marié en enlaçant tour à tour Drago et Hermione.

Ginny les embrassa, ainsi que Grace et Scorpius et les regarda partir. Elle comprenait tout à fait Hermione. Richard n'avait pas deux mois et elle l'avait laissé à Narcissa en début de soirée, cela devait faire long pour elle.

\- Et nous, on ne peut pas rentrer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Blaise reposa son fils qui partit rejoindre Lily et regarda Ginny avec inquiétude.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? Si tu te sens… commença-t-il, alarmé.

\- Blaise, je plaisantais ! Je me sens très bien, j'ai juste hâte d'être seule à la maison, avec toi.

En effet, Jules rentrerait avec Ron et Lavande, laissant ses parents partir en voyage de noces dès demain.

\- Ne fais pas de plaisanterie pareille !

Ginny pouffa.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais perdre tout sens de l'humour lorsque je suis enceinte.

Blaise marmonna, ce qui amusa Ginny un peu plus. Finalement, elle revint dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime Monsieur Weasley.

\- Ton sens de l'humour est nul Madame Zabini mais je t'aime aussi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Blaise l'en empêcha d'un baiser langoureux.

Il venait de vivre l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie et il pouvait le dire, oui, il était enfin heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour Blaise ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain pour l'OS Pansy/Harry.**


	36. Bonus Hansy

**Hola tout le monde.**

 **Désolé pour le retard, en fait, hier, j'ai totalement oublié qu'on était vendredi !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le second bonus Harry/Pansy.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup, le voilà avec un peu de retard :)**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Luciole : Oui, l'OS Blaise était assez nécessaire pour montrer les sentiments qu'il a pour Ginny ;) Le Pansy-Lvanie... Tu m'as tué et peut-être donné une idée marrante pour une autre fanfic XD ! Merci !**

 **Loli : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Que de compliments ! Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Bonus 2 – Hansy**

 **1999**

Harry se trouvait sur le balcon de l'appartement d'Hermione, il faisait très froid en ce mois de février mais il avait besoin d'air. Depuis qu'il avait appris que sa meilleure amie fréquentait, intimement, Drago Malefoy, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Le jeune homme était plus qu'instable depuis sa libération d'Azkaban et, s'il avait été heureux qu'elle lui vienne en aide, il l'était beaucoup moins face à leur rapprochement sentimental. Il connaissait Hermione, elle allait s'investir dans cette relation et Drago était encore très fragilisé par les épreuves. Il risquait de lui faire du mal sans même s'en rendre compte.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna, s'attendant à se trouver face à Hermione. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir Pansy Parkinson. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait vraiment depuis le jour de la bataille finale. A part pour lui dire bonjour, il avait fait son possible pour l'éviter. Revoir Nott ou Zabini avait été assez facile, il n'avait strictement rien à leur reprocher. Parkinson, par contre, avait voulu le livrer à Voldemort et il s'en souvenait très bien.

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry fut surpris par le ton de sa voix ainsi que par son sourire timide, qui la rendait assez jolie, il devait l'avouer. Cela changeait grandement des airs qu'il avait été habitué à voir sur le visage de la Serpentard.

\- Non, j'allais rentrer, le balcon est tout à toi, répondit Harry après s'être repris.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur, il sentit la main de la jeune femme le retenir par le poignet. Il se retourna, surpris.

\- Je voulais parler en fait, annonça-t-elle.

\- Avec moi ?!

\- Eh bien, oui, étant donné que tu es seul sur ce balcon et qu'il fait trop froid pour que je puisse avoir envie de prendre l'air, s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry retourna contre la rambarde et fit un signe de tête vers la Serpentard pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Je vois bien que tu as plus de mal avec moi qu'avec les autres et je sais que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait le jour de la bataille…

\- Il faut dire que tu as quand même voulue me livrer à Voldemort…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à l'entente du nom que, encore aujourd'hui, peu de personnes osait prononcer.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait ou voulu faire, plus précisément. Ma seule excuse, c'est que j'étais jeune et terrifiée et je sais que cette excuse ne doit pas valoir grand-chose à tes yeux. Tu avais le même âge et ça ne t'a pas empêché de te battre et de risquer ta vie pour les bonnes choses. Alors, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça mais aussi pour mon comportement tout au long de nos années scolaires. J'étais terriblement sotte, mauvaise et détestable, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et je pense pouvoir t'assurer que j'ai changé.

Harry ne dit rien, assez étonné par la sincérité dont faisait preuve Pansy Parkinson. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée aussi honnête envers ce qu'elle avait été.

\- Donc, si tu le veux bien, je te propose de repartir de zéro. Faisons-nous une opinion de l'autre à partir de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui et non de ce que nous étions avant. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, la main tendue.

Harry regarda dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme et serra la main tendue.

\- D'accord, faisons ça, accepta-t-il simplement.

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui offrit le désarçonna quelques instants sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison.

\- Je peux récupérer ma main ? l'interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

Le brun la lâcha, gêné et la regarda rentrer rejoindre les autres.

.

 **2000**

Harry se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse, il attendait l'arrivée de Pansy pour trouver, avec son aide, le cadeau parfait pour sa filleule qui allait naître d'un jour à l'autre.

Depuis l'année précédente et les excuses que lui avait faites la jeune femme, il s'était passé pas mal de choses.

Déjà, Hermione était tombée enceinte et sa relation avec Drago était plus qu'instable. Il l'aimait, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il avait du mal à gérer le fait d'être bientôt père et Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficultés à supporter le comportement autodestructeur de son compagnon.

De son côté, le Survivant avait quitté Ginny. Sa relation avec son premier amour s'était détériorée peu à peu. Harry passait beaucoup de temps à réviser pour sa formation d'Auror et elle, à voyager avec son équipe de Quidditch. Les sentiments s'étaient estompés et ceux qu'Harry avait développés de plus en plus pour Pansy n'avaient aidé en rien.

Depuis leur discussion sur le balcon, Harry avait fait des efforts pour connaître la nouvelle Pansy et, en effet, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de Poudlard. Il avait découvert une jeune femme drôle, intéressante et plus que pétillante. Même les côtés de sa personnalité qui auraient dû agacer Harry lui semblaient attachants.

Il adorait sa façon de s'énerver pour un rien et en rire quelques instants plus tard. Elle disait vraiment tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et n'avait pas peur de faire un scandale, même en public, pour pas grand-chose. Dans ces cas-là, Harry était partagé entre sa gêne et son envie de rire. Malgré tout ça ou grâce à ça, elle ne quittait plus l'esprit du Survivant.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était séparé de Ginny et qu'il s'autorisait à se rapprocher de plus en plus de Pansy mais il n'avait pas encore osé l'inviter. Enfin si, mais il prenait toujours une excuse. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cadeau du bébé à naître.

\- Salut Potter ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

\- Salut, répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

\- On commence ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- On n'est pas pressés, non ?

\- En fait, si. J'ai un rendez-vous dans deux heures, annonça-t-elle.

Harry tenta de cacher un maximum sa déception et ensemble, ils se mirent à chercher le cadeau parfait. Une fois fait, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de Fortarôme pour prendre un verre.

\- Franchement, je me demande pourquoi Hermione a voulu faire de toi et Blaise les parrains en m'oubliant complétement quand on voit que vous n'êtes même pas capables de trouver un cadeau pour votre filleule sans mon aide, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais pu trouver tout seul ! s'exclama Harry, sur la défensive avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire en coin et le Survivant sut qu'elle avait compris ce que cette invitation impliquait.

\- Alors ça voudrait dire que tu as pris cette excuse juste pour passer du temps avec moi.

\- Mais non… Mais… Enfin, peut-être bien… Oui, bafouilla Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu devrais t'y prendre, ricana-t-elle.

Elle se payait sa tête. Harry se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça, il fallait qu'en plus elle se moque de lui.

\- Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir… annonça-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la jeune femme le retint, sa main sur son poignet.

\- Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, totalement perdu. D'abord, elle se moquait de lui et après, elle l'invitait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi, tout simplement.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais il était plus qu'enchanté par l'audace de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Parfait !

Pansy se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, l'entraînant dans un baiser bref mais intense.

\- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te tracasser au sujet du premier baiser ! lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit en riant, laissant Harry complétement chamboulé. Elle venait de l'inviter et de l'embrasser, comme ça, simplement alors que lui se torturait l'esprit depuis des mois pour trouver une façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se sentait ridicule mais tellement heureux qu'elle ait pris les devants. Il devait avouer que si elle n'avait pas fait le ou plutôt les premiers pas, il n'aurait jamais osé les faire lui-même.

Oui, il voulait bien se l'avouer, il avait beau avoir assez de courage pour affronter un mage noir, il n'en avait pas une once quand il s'agissait de relation sentimentale.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à vendredi prochain pour le Bonus Grace !**


	37. Bonus Grace

**Bonjour tout le monde, une fois encore, je m'excuse pour le jour de retard. J'ai du mal avec les jours de la semaine apparemment, en ce moment.**

 **Voilà le dernier bonus de cette histoire qui conclut donc les publications.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir relancé par message, je suis tellement à côté de la plaque que je n'aurais peut-être pas réalisé mon oublie. Ensuite, merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup.**

 **Luciole : Haha, j'essaierai de trouver la fic adéquat mais il faut que j'arrive à caser ça XD. Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu aimes ma Pansy et je suis heureuse que tu m'aies suivi tout le long. Merci encore et à bientôt.**

 **Roxane (chapitre 12) - J'espère que tu verras ce chapitre un jour et donc, ma réponse. Je te remercie et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que mes personnages soient intéressants.**

* * *

 **Bonus 3 – Grace**

Grace Malefoy entra dans la demeure de ses parents sans frapper. Elle faisait toujours ainsi. Elle avait beau avoir emménagé dans une chambre sur le campus de la faculté de Médicomagie d'Oxford, chez elle restait toujours chez ses parents. A dire vrai, elle avait accepté de quitter le cocon familial uniquement pour faire plaisir à Victoire qui suivait les mêmes études qu'elle et qui voulait qu'elles partagent une chambre.

La jeune femme trouva sa mère en train de lire un dossier sur la table du salon.

\- Salut maman ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione sursauta.

\- Salut ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer !

\- Comme toujours quand tu es absorbée par un dossier, railla Grace.

\- Ne serait-ce pas ma fille préférée ? lança Drago en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Ta seule fille, fit remarquer Grace avec un sourire en allant embrasser son père.

Drago la serra contre lui et embrassa son front.

\- Tu dînes avec nous ? s'enquit le papa.

\- Non, pas ce soir, répondit simplement Grace.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Parce que ta fille a un rendez-vous galant ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Maman ! protesta la jeune femme.

Drago prit un air contrarié et se rapprocha de son épouse.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Avec James, répondit Hermione.

\- Maman !

\- Quel James ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

Là, Grace leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Franchement papa, tu en connais combien des James ?

Drago prit un air contrarié en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Un de trop, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Papa !

La jeune femme regarda sa mère qui se retenait de rire et son père, qui semblait dépité.

\- Un Potter ! Il faut que tu sortes avec un Potter ?! En plus, il est plus jeune que toi.

\- Tu es plus jeune que maman ! Puis James est quelqu'un de bien. Tu préférerais peut-être que je ressorte avec Cormus McLaggen ?

\- Par Salazar, non ! Cet idiot a de la chance d'être encore en vie ! rouspéta Drago.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème avec James, conclut Grace.

\- Ton père aura des problèmes avec tous ceux que tu fréquenteras, répondit Hermione à la place de Drago. Tu es sa petite fille et personne ne sera jamais assez bien à ses yeux.

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je préférais quand tu assurais à qui voulait bien l'entendre que plus grande, tu te marierais avec moi, intervint le père.

\- J'avais cinq ans papa, s'amusa Grace.

\- C'était le bon temps, conclut Drago.

Grace se mit à rire mais alla jusqu'à son père pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Tu seras toujours le premier homme de ma vie.

L'homme en question lui répondit par un grand sourire.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que je monte me préparer ! annonça Grace.

La jeune femme laissa ses parents et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans son placard à la recherche de vêtements pouvant convenir pour son dîner avec James. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée du genre d'endroit où il allait l'emmener, ce n'était pas chose facile.

Elle se posa quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle avait toujours su que James avait un faible pour elle mais elle n'avait jamais pris ça au sérieux. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et elle avait quatre ans de plus que lui. L'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait jamais attirée et encore moins avec James.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, qu'il avait son boulot, son appartement, Grace avait bien été obligée de le considérer comme un homme et plus comme un petit garçon qui l'idolâtrait.

Ce changement de point de vue avait remis pas mal de choses en question. James était un bel homme, il était drôle, il ne manquait pas d'intelligence mais surtout, il était adorable avec elle. Elle était sortie avec des types de son âge, certains plus âgés même et ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. James avait tout pour lui plaire et le repousser pour une histoire de quelques années de moins était parfaitement ridicule.

Elle s'était séparée de son dernier copain juste quelques jours auparavant et elle s'était fait la réflexion que James pouvait être celui qu'il lui fallait seulement la veille de la rentrée. Le hasard voulait qu'il ait enfin osé l'inviter après cette remise en question alors, naturellement, elle avait dit oui.

La réaction de James l'avait plutôt amusée et, en même temps, l'avait fait un peu culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû le prendre au sérieux plus tôt ou du moins, ne pas s'amuser de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Si c'était drôle lorsqu'il avait huit ans, ça ne l'était plus depuis pas mal de temps.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait pas être réparé. L'important était l'instant présent et elle devait se choisir une tenue. Elle opta finalement pour un pantalon de tailleur noir, un haut blanc et une petite veste noire. Elle ne serait pas trop habillée pour une brasserie ni négligée pour un restaurant plus huppé. Elle enfila ensuite ses escarpins noirs et redescendit au salon.

Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents et partit avant que son père n'ait l'idée de lui poser d'autres questions ou de laisser échapper quelques réflexions sur son choix vestimentaire ou sur James.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une quinzaine de minutes d'avance en arrivant près de la bibliothèque de la faculté mais repéra tout de même James. Il faisait les cent pas près d'un banc, il s'y asseyait pour se relever aussitôt et remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements ou regarder sa montre et la jeune femme avait même l'impression de voir ses lèvres bouger à toute vitesse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Bien que tentée de le regarder encore un peu faire son manège, la jeune femme trouva plus sympathique de s'avancer pour mettre fin au calvaire du jeune homme.

\- Salut, dit-elle dans son dos.

James sursauta et se retourna.

\- Salut, répondit-il en tâchant d'adopter un ton détaché.

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son tressaillement.

\- Tu es très beau, dit-elle après avoir porté attention à ce que portait le jeune homme.

Il était habillé d'un costume qui lui allait à la perfection. C'était bien loin des vêtements décontractés qu'elle avait l'habitude de le voir mettre.

\- Merci, toi, tu es magnifique, comme toujours. J'ai réservé chez Les Couverts de Merlin, annonça James. Ça te va ou tu préfères aller ailleurs ?

Si elle avait pensé que les habits choisis passaient partout, elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que James l'emmènerait dans « le » restaurant sorcier le plus réputé de l'Angleterre.

\- Je vais faire tâche, habillée comme ça, s'affola-t-elle. Surtout à côté de toi.

\- Tu ne feras jamais tâche nulle part, assura James avec un sourire en coin. Mais si tu y tiens, notre réservation n'est que pour dans une demi-heure, tu as le temps d'aller te changer.

La jeune femme le remercia, déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue et transplana de nouveau chez ses parents. Elle enfila rapidement une robe longue de couleur bleue, ses escarpins, lâcha ses cheveux et repartit après avoir remis sa veste.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, annonça-t-elle de nouveau face à James.

\- Tu aurais pu y passer deux heures que ça aurait valu l'attente, souffla-t-il en la regardant.

Grace lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était jolie, on le lui avait dit tellement de fois que ça ne la touchait plus vraiment mais James avait une telle façon de la complimenter et de la regarder qu'elle se sentait presque intimidée et indéniablement, touchée.

Elle donna sa main au jeune homme et le laissa l'emmener à destination, même si elle savait très bien où se trouvait le restaurant. Elle remercia James qui s'était empressé de lui ouvrir la porte de l'établissement.

Une fois installés et le serveur venu prendre commande, parti, ils commencèrent à discuter. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir que la nervosité de James semblait s'estomper au fil de leur discussion. Ils parlèrent des études de la jeune femme, il lui restait deux années avant les examens finaux qui feraient d'elle une Médicomage, si elle les réussissait. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la carrière de James qui avait été recruté par les Flèches d'Appleby. Ils échangèrent ensuite des anecdotes sur Poudlard.

Grace ne vit pas le temps filer tant elle passait un bon moment. Après que James ait insisté pour payer, ils sortirent du restaurant et décidèrent de marcher le long du chemin de Traverse.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi, dit soudainement James après qu'un silence se soit installé. J'ai toujours cru que je ne t'intéressais pas du tout.

\- Je te connais depuis toujours James. J'ai eu du mal à te considérer autrement que comme un petit garçon, avoua franchement Grace.

\- Et maintenant ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire.

\- Maintenant, j'avoue que c'est étrange. J'ai toujours en tête le petit James qui courait tout nu dans le sable en criant pour ne pas que sa mère lui remette son short…

James eut l'air contrarié mais Grace enchaîna.

\- Et en même temps, l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, galant, intelligent, beau à tomber…

\- Tu me trouves beau à tomber ?! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Grace leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis certainement pas la première à te le dire.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu es la première à me faire autant d'effet en me le disant.

La jeune femme rougit, il n'était plus du tout nerveux, en apparence tout du moins mais elle, elle l'était de plus en plus.

\- Alors puis-je espérer que tu acceptes un second rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tout dépend, répondit mystérieusement Gracie.

\- Tout dépend de quoi ?

\- De la façon dont tu vas m'embrasser, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

James écarquilla les yeux et, après un moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha doucement. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre alla se placer dans sa nuque.

Grace sentit alors les lèvres de James se poser sur les siennes, d'abord tendrement puis plus fermement. Les mains du jeune homme la rapprochèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour laisser sa langue la gouter.

Oui, il y aurait bien un second rendez-vous et très certainement pas mal d'autres. Elle croyait en la magie du premier baiser et celui-ci était le plus parfait qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est officielement terminé et quoi de mieux pour le faire que Grace ? C'est un peu grâce à elle si Hermione est rentrée et a renouer avec Drago ;)**

 **Pour la prochaine fanfiction longue Dramione, il faudra attendre quelques semaines. J'aimerais clôturer la publication de ma Drarry avant de la démarrer, histoire que je sois moins chargé en publi pendant quelques temps.**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai commencé un nouveau projet avec Lyra Muushya. Il s'agit d'un échange de lettre entre Drago (elle) et Hermione (moi). On publie très régulièrement. Lettres à Granger chez Lyra Muushya et Lettres à Malefoy chez moi.**

 **Voilà, je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à très bientôt (comme toujours, je publierais une annonce sur cette histoire pour avertir de la publication de la nouvelle.**


	38. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre bonus !

C'est simplement que j'avais pris l'habitude de toujours prévenir sur mon ancienne fanfiction de la publication d'une nouvelle.

Pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire mais pas moi ;)

Or, j'ai publié une nouvelle Dramione Vendredi mais j'ai complétement oublié de prévenir ici !

Voilà chose faite.

Je vous embrasse,

Mery-Alice G.


End file.
